


One and Only

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Romance, soulmates kind of but not like how you are thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Blaine has always believed in soulmates and ever since he was a child he even knew what the name of his soulmate would be. Now after 18 years of waiting for his one and only Blaine is in an unhappy relationship and about to make one of the biggest decisions of his life - until he gets a phone call from a man with the name he has been waiting to hear his whole life. Blaine sets out on a journey to find his soulmate but learns that maybe true love is not what he’d always imagined.





	1. The Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 1994 film "Only You." If you've seen that movie you'll see a similarities, though I have taken a lot of liberties with the plot. If you haven't seen that movie you should watch it! It is good! ...but read this fic first. ;)  
> Also, I have most of this fic wirtten and over half of it beta-ed so updates will be regular. 
> 
> BIG thanks to the wonderful snarkyhag for being my beta. She is amazing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaine wasn't superstitious. He never had been, he didn't believe in lucky charms or being wary of black cats, and the only reason he could see for not walking under a ladder or breaking a mirror was that it was hazardous. He didn't believe in curses, talismans, or knocking on wood, but there was one thing he did believe in whole-heartedly...

Soulmates.

Blaine blamed his third grade substitute teacher Ms. Corvatch. Ms. Corvatch wasn't like any other teacher he'd ever met. She was energetic and talked too fast and was a little scatter-brained, but so full of enthusiasm Blaine couldn't help but feel her passion.

One day when Ms. Corvatch was subbing, she got off on a tangent. Blaine couldn't even remember what had started it, but she started talking about Plato and Aristophanes and souls violently split in half; how every person went through life looking for the other half of themselves. Your soulmate, the one person in the world who would complete you – the person you were fated to be with for eternity.

A lot, or nearly all, of the kids in class just snickered at Ms. Corvatch. They were still mostly in the "girls or boys have cooties" stage and thought their enthusiastic substitute teacher was weird. Not Blaine. He believed.

Blaine started talking about soulmates nonstop. His parents would share glances and smiles and humor him, expecting it to be a phase that came and went like his obsession with transformers. Blaine's big brother, on the other hand, didn't humor him, he teased him.

Cooper was six years Blaine's senior and Blaine looked up to him in nearly every way. Cooper loved his kid brother, but didn't think of him much one way or the other and didn't always like him trailing him like a shadow. Cooper knew if he started making fun of the idea of soulmates he could get Blaine to stomp off in a huff, and he may have abused this knowledge on more than one occasion.

As it turned out though, Blaine's steadfast belief in soulmates wasn't just a phase. Neither was the fact Blaine resolutely  _knew_  his soulmate would be a boy. Not that anyone in his family had tried to dissuade him of that part. Blaine was ten when he came out to his family, his father maybe wasn't thrilled about it at first, but he came around and all in all Blaine knew he'd been very lucky with his family's support. Even Cooper didn't tease him about that.

"Come on Squirt it's past your bedtime." Cooper said to a ten-year-old Blaine as he followed Cooper into the kitchen like a puppy dog.

"It's only eight."

Cooper was digging through the pantry for snacks. Their parents were out for the evening and Cooper was left to babysit (even though Blaine was  _not_  a baby). Cooper was allowed to invite over a few friends, which he had done, and now he seemed to ready to get Blaine out of his way. But Blaine knew he was allowed to stay up until nine on Fridays and Cooper couldn't take that away from him – even if he was in charge. Cooper found some microwave popcorn and turned to face Blaine, "It's only eight? So what?"

" _So_  it's not my bedtime."

"Then go play in your room or watch a movie or something." Cooper said tearing the plastic wrapping off a bag. " _Leave us alone_."

"I want to stay down here with you."

"I'm the boss Blaine." Cooper said punching buttons in the microwave with a little too much force. "Go play in your room."

Blaine crossed his arms and looked back to the living room where Cooper's friends were. Well, his friend Paul, Paul's girlfriend Tamara, and some girl Blaine had never met. "When Mom said you could have friends over, did you tell her you were having  _girls_  over?" Blaine said looking back at his big brother with a smile.

Cooper turned from the microwave slowly. "Yes." He answered, but his jaw was tight and his fingers tapped a rhythm on the kitchen counter. He was a terrible liar.

"Then she won't be mad when I tell her?"

"You little demon," Cooper hissed and then leaned down. Blaine was ten and short for his age, Cooper was sixteen and tall and lanky. "If you tell her…"

"Just let me stay up with you until nine. Then I'll go to bed without any fuss and you all can do… whatever it is Mom doesn't want you to do. I won't tell her."

Cooper straightened up and narrowed his eyes before finally smiling. "You're too smart for you own good, Squirt. Fine. Nine  _and not a minute longer_."

Blaine was proud of himself for about ten minutes until he realize teenagers were really boring. They just sat around the living room talking and it wasn't even about anything cool. He had almost convinced himself that playing upstairs would be more fun when Tamara stood up.

"I know what we should do!" She said and rushed to her backpack, which had been forgotten on the floor by the wall. "Look what I brought." She pulled out a board game and Blaine started getting excited. He was good at board games.

"An ouija Board?" Cooper scoffed, "You're not serious."

"Aww, come up, Coopy," The girl that Blaine still hadn't caught the name of cooed and fluttered her eyelashes at Cooper. Blaine may be only ten and into boys, but even he thought she was laying it on a little thick. "I'll be fun. And scary and when I'm scared I need someone to protect me." She flounced down on Cooper's lap and Blaine wanted to gag.

Cooper seemed to like it though. "It will scare Blaine."

"No, it won't!" Blaine insisted, even though he wasn't sure what the game was, if no one else was scared he certainly wasn't.

"Fine."

They turned down the lights and pushed the furniture out of the center of the room. Cooper even lit a few candles and then they all sat in a circle around the ouija board. They explained that they could talk to spirits on "other side" though the board, they could ask questions and get answers that only spirits would know.

Blaine thought it sounded silly, but with the lights low, the candles flickering, and everyone talking in hushed tones Blaine could admit he felt a prickle run down his spine. The older kids asked a few questions while everyone had a hand on the planchette – Blaine had taken the time to read the instructions and find the name for the heart shaped plastic piece that moved over the board.

They didn't get great answers. Sometimes the "spirits" didn't even spell anything real. As far as Blaine could tell, everyone was trying to move the planchette themselves and no one could agree on anything. The spirits didn't seemed to be talking tonight.

"Okay Squirt, your turn. Ask something." Cooper said and Blaine looked up at him and then around at the group, they all waited expectantly. Blaine didn't really have any questions for the great beyond.

"What should I ask?"

Cooper rolled his eyes and Tamara whispered. "Oh my god, he is so cute."

Blaine shot her a glare, he wasn't a little kid. "Never mind, I know what to ask. I want to ask…" Blaine took a deep breath. "I want to ask the name of my soulmate." It was the most grown-up question he could think of, and besides, it was something he really wanted to know.

Both girls let out little "awws" and Cooper smiled. "Okay, ask."

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes the way his mother did when she was praying. This wasn't a prayer, but he was trying to talk to some unseen being, so it made sense to him. "Um… hello?"

Cooper snickered.

"I'm sorry to bother you seeing as whoever you are you're… dead… or something."

More snickering and Blaine opened one eye to glare at his brother who nodded seriously and apologized.

"But if you know the name of my soulmate… I would really like to know it. The sooner I find him… the happier we'll be."

That brought out more "awws" from the girls, which would have annoyed Blaine if the planchette hadn't started moving right at that moment. Everyone still had a hand on it, but Paul let out a little gasp. "Whoa, who is doing that?"

They all shook their heads, eyes wide and in awe.

"Cooper?"

"Better watch the board." Cooper said in all seriousness.

Blaine's eyes flashed down to the board as the planchette moved. E-L-I. It was spelling out a name. W - I - L - S - O - N

Blaine swallowed deeply, his hands shaking a little as the planchette went still.

"Eli Wilson?" The girl without a name said, "That sounds hot."

Blaine looked at her and then to his brother. This had to be a trick. Right?

"Oh look at that!" Cooper said standing up and turning back on the lights. "It's nine."

"What?" Blaine felt a little wobbly as he stood to his feet.

"Time for the kids to go to bed. That means you."

Blaine nodded, a deal was a deal after all. "Um… would you. Could I talk to you for a second?"

Cooper looked at his friends. "Let me put my kid brother to bed, I'll be right back."

Blaine didn't even argue that he didn't need to be "put to bed," he was too shaken. They got upstairs and Blaine turned to look at Cooper. "Cooper, if that was you spelling out a name you have to tell me."

Cooper lifted his hands and in all sincerely shook his head. "It wasn't me."

Blaine watched him closely before nodding, he believed him. After all Cooper was a terrible liar.

* * *

"What's her name?" Blaine asked; twelve-years-old and sitting on his brother's bed as Cooper got ready for a date.

"Jessica."

"Jessica is a pretty name."

"She's a pretty girl." Cooper winked at Blaine through the mirror.

"Do you think she's your soulmate?" Blaine leaned forward and watched his brother's expression intently. Cooper was eighteen years old, he'd just graduated high-school and was moving out to go to college in the fall – so he was pretty much as grown-up as you could get. He could have met his soulmate already, it could be Jessica.

Instead of a secret smile, or a happy flush on Cooper's cheeks, Blaine watched as Cooper rolled his eyes and combed his dark hair into place one last time before he turned around to face Blaine. "When are you going to grow out of that, Squirt? There are no such things as soulmates."

"When are you going to stop calling me Squirt?"

"Never."

"Exactly." Blaine said lifting his chin and feeling smart.

Cooper just laughed and rolled his eyes again before messing up Blaine's hair with a head rub "Whatever. Now get out of my room I don't want you in here while I'm gone."

"I wouldn't mess up your stuff; I'm tidier than you are."

"Out." Cooper insisted and Blaine followed him out of the room mumbling under his breath about how he was much more responsible than Cooper ever was.

"I don't understand why we aren't all going to the carnival together." Blaine said as they walked down the stairs. Cooper was taking Jessica to the end of the school year carnival the city was putting on and Blaine was going with their parents.

"Because who wants to bring their parents and baby brother on a date?"

Cooper only called Blaine his "baby brother" when he wanted to get a rise out of him. Blaine wasn't going to go for the bait.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

Cooper smiled down at him. "Listen, Blaine, you'll be dating soon enough yourself. You'll get it."

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know about that. I could be years before I met Eli."

"Who?"

" _Eli Wilson?_ " Blaine answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know? My soulmate!"

Cooper stared at him for a moment, "Oh my god. The ouija board! I had forgotten all about that!" Cooper laughed.

Blaine just glared at him offended, how could Cooper forget something as monumental as the evening Blaine found out the name of his one true love? "This is serious. I believe in soulmates and the ouija board said-"

"Oh Blaine." Cooper was still laughing a little. "You are too old to believe in soulmates and ouija boards. Especially ouija boards. It's a kid's game. It isn't real."

"But you said you didn't spell out the name."

Cooper shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Sure, but there were three other teenagers there Blaine. I mean… come on."

Blaine's stomach felt a little hollow, he shook his head. No,  _no_. It was real; they had all been as impressed and in awe as Blaine was. Right? Blaine tried to think back to that evening nearly two years ago. He had been with a bunch of teenagers and they could have just been making fun of the kid they'd been stuck with for the evening. Blaine felt a little sick; he had believed it so much.

For years now, he'd been holding onto that night, waiting to meet a boy named Eli. It was hard, he didn't know any other gay kids – and even though he was only twelve and wouldn't really be dating any way – he'd never had a schoolyard boyfriend, he had no one to talk to that understood him, he felt… alone. The idea of Eli had given him hope.

"Even… even if it was... a joke." Blaine whispered feeling heartbroken, "It doesn't mean soulmates aren't real."

Cooper looked at him worriedly. "I shouldn't have said anything Blaine, I didn't mean to-"

"Boys!" Their father interrupted them, coming quickly out of his study, "Oh good, you're both here. I have some bad news. Your mother and I won't be able to make it to the carnival tonight."

"What?" Blaine asked his heart sinking even further.

"I'm sorry, but a client has flown into town unexpectedly and Pam and I have to have dinner with him and his wife." Erwin leaned down to be at Blaine's eye level. "I'm very sorry Blaine I would much rather got to the carnival with you." He stood up again, addressing Cooper now, "But you can bring him."

"What?" Now it was Cooper's turn to look disappointed, no not disappointed, offended. "No. No way. I'm going on a  _date_  dad."

Pam walked into the hallway looking frazzled. "I have to do my hair and find something to wear! We don't have time to argue."

"Good. Then don't argue." Cooper crossed his arms, "I'm not taking Squirt."

Erwin gave Cooper a hard look. "Yes son, you are. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't get to go."

"It isn't fair for me to have a twelve year old on a date with me!"

"I'm nearly thirteen." Blaine spoke up, but no one listened.

"Cooper." Pam, ever the peacemaker, stepped in before her husband had a chance to respond. "You're right, that isn't fair. But just drive him there, okay? And take him home after." Pam looked at Blaine "Your friends are going to be at the carnival right?"

Blaine nodded, he really wanted to go to the carnival, but he did feel bad for Cooper. No one would want their date to be crashed. "Yes, David, Sam, and Tina will all be there."

"There you go. All you have to do is chauffeur, Cooper. Blaine can spend the evening with his friends; just agree on a time and place to meet up again."

"Fine. Whatever." Cooper grumbled tight-lipped. He didn't look pleased.

Cooper was quiet the whole way to the carnival, Jessica was nice though, asking Blaine questions about school and his summer plans. Blaine liked her and he rarely liked Cooper's girlfriends. It made him feel extra bad about messing up Cooper's plans for the evening. As soon as they got to the carnival Blaine turned to Cooper with a smile. "I'm going to get out of your hair now. Forget I'm even here!"

Cooper's lips slowly tipped up in a smile, he never stayed mad at Blaine for long. "Here Squirt." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "I know mom gave you some cash for the evening but here's an extra twenty. Go have fun."

"Thanks Coop!" Blaine said, waving to both Cooper and Jessica before running off to find his friends.

The carnival was so much better than expected. There was a Ferris wheel and tons of booth games, and cotton candy and taffy. Blaine bought all his friends a treat since he had the most money and by time it was getting late, they were all laughing and silly and a little sick, but still having fun on their sugar high.

"This is the best night ever!" Tina said, grabbing Sam's hand. Tina was wonderful, Blaine's best friend, but she had a bad habit of crushing on boys who were not interested in her back. Sam was too nice to say anything. At at least her crush was on a straight boy this time; her crush on Blaine last year had been awkward. Especially, since she  _knew_  Blaine was gay.

David was the oldest of the group, a year ahead of them all, and he acted even older but even he was giddy tonight. It was the start of summer break and they were at fairylike carnival with their best friends, everything was perfect.

"Oh!" Tina squealed pointing to a nearby tent, draped in lights and standing out with its purple and red tarp. "Look, a fortune teller!"

"Yes!" Sam pumped his fist, "That will be hilarious. We have to do it."

"I don't know…" Blaine took out his remaining money, he really wanted to go on the Ferris wheel again and his funds were running dry.

"Come on Blaine. It will be fun." David urged. And if David was in then it had to be a good idea.

They ran to the tent laughing the whole way, halfway there Blaine lost his footing and barreled forward faster than expected running smack into someone else.

Blaine hit the ground hard and groaned, rubbing his sore tailbone. "Ow." He looked up to see who he'd run into and to make sure they weren't injured. "Are you-" Blaine's words stuck in his throat – sitting across from him looking a little stunted was a boy, probably around his age, with pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes and even in the fading light of the carnival Blaine could see the lovely pink blush to his cheeks.

"I am so sorry." Blaine stood quickly and held out a hand to the boy to help him up.

He looked at Blaine's offered hand for a moment as if not sure what to do with it and then finally took it. Blaine drew in a breath when their hands met, but then quickly shook himself of the strange but very pleasant feeling the boy's hand in his own gave him, and helped pull him to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." The boy nodded wide-eyed and staring at Blaine.

"I'm really sorry about that. My friends and I weren't looking where we were going." Blaine looked around. "In their excitement they even left me behind."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The boy's voice was soft and sweet and Blaine immediately loved the sound of it.

"No, its fine. They're just up there." Blaine pointed to the fortuneteller's tent where his friends were in line. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Fine. Are you?"

Blaine nodded and bushed some dirt of the seat of his pants, when he looked back up the boys cheeks looked even more pink. "I peachy keen." Blaine smiled. "Um… I'm going to catch up with my friends. I hope you have a good rest of the evening and no one else mows you over!"

The boy laughed at that as Blaine moved to join his friends looking back once more to wave at the charming boy with the lovely voice.

"I'm going to ask about my future husband." Tina said when Blaine joined them, not skipping a beat as she sent doe eyes to Sam. Sam just chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to ask if I should ask out Meredith from math class." David added.

"I thought you had already decided to do that." Blaine said craning his neck around to see if the boy was still there, but he seemed to have left.

"I have, which is why it will be fun to hear what a fake fortune teller says."

"I'm going to ask what I should be when I graduate high school." Sam said, "A professional football player or a professional hockey player."

Blaine looked back at his friends putting the boy out of his mind, "Because obviously it will be one of those two things." Blaine nodded sagely at Sam.

Sam laughed, "Obviously."

"What about you? Will you ask about Eli?" Tina grabbed Blaine's hand now. All his friends knew about the name the ouija board gave him a couple years ago, they knew Blaine believed it was his soulmate, and for the most part were supportive of it. Even if he did get the impression sometimes that David was skeptical.

"No need. If the ouija board was right and Eli is my soulmate. I'll find him eventually."

" _If?"_  Tina asked.

"If… I mean… sometimes I wonder if it was just one of Cooper's friends messing with me." Blaine looked down to the ground nudging the dirt with his toe, Cooper's laugher at the idea that Eli was Blaine's soulmate echoing through his head.

"That's a horrible idea!"

Blaine looked back up to see Tina's scandalized expression and he smiled, sometimes Blaine thought Tina was as invested in Blaine's soulmate as he was.

The line moved up and it was finally their turn; they all went in the tent together because it was more fun together. They paid the ticket price and sat down around a table covered in several brightly woven shawls. In the middle was a faux gold stand shaped like bird talons that held sparkling crystal ball. The lights were low and candles flickered. Blaine shivered slightly; the feeling in the tent reminded him slightly of his evening two years ago with the ouija board.

The fortuneteller, who introduced herself as "Madame Genevieve", was a middle-aged woman with hair dyed an unnatural red and bright lipstick to match. She had dark eyeliner around her lids and too many rings on her fingers. Blaine suspected she didn't usually sport this style, but was going for a mystical, eccentric look seeing as she was working a carnival.

They each asked Madame Genevieve their questions and got benign answers in return. Tina would find her true love one day, he would be handsome and kind – because what else would a carnival fortuneteller say? He would be ugly and rude?

David was told, "fortune favors the bold" when he asked about Meredith and that he should always take a chance on love.

Sam's answer was the funniest, she didn't tell him if football or hockey was the better choice, but kept emphasizing education and maybe there was something more for him than sports. Blaine almost thought she must have been paid off by Sam's parents.

Overall, it was a lot of fun.

"And what about you young man?" She asked Blaine towards the end of their session. "What questions do you have for Madame Genevieve?"

Blaine shrugged; his heart beating a little faster – he knew what he wanted to ask, but Cooper had really thrown him for a loop that afternoon. He'd been so certain Eli Wilson was the name of his soulmate, but now he wasn't sure, and he didn't want to ask because what if she said the name was fake?

"I don't know…" Blaine looked at his friends who were waiting for him patiently. "Um I guess… will I be happy? Will I find someone I love and be happy?"

"Happy?" Madame Genevieve repeated, "That is a big question." She looked down at the crystal ball waving her hands over it slowly, "Yes… I see great happiness in your future… but first… some tribulation."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Not to worry, every soul has tribulation at times."

"That's true," Blaine nodded. His fortune had been as cookie-cutter as everyone else's, and that was fine with him – it was just for fun after all.

They all thanked Madame Genevieve and started making their way out of the tent, already whispering and giggling about their fortunes. Blaine was the last to leave, letting his friends go first. He had one foot out the tent when he felt a hand circle his wrist and pull him back. He looked to see Madame Genevieve standing close and he really didn't know how she'd moved from the table that fast.

"There is one thing more." She whispered, so near that Blaine could smell her citrus scented perfume, "A name I saw in the glass, a name that will be important to you and your future happiness."

Blaine took in a deep breath. "A name?"

Madame Genevieve close her eyes and hummed for a moment before speaking, "I can see it in my mind's eye now." Her voice was hushed, but seemed to echo through the tent. She snapped her eyes open, " _Eli Wilson_ ", she crooned and then all but pushed Blaine out of the tent.

Blaine stood outside feeling stunned, his cheeks warm and his heart pounding as a smile spread over his face. Eli Wilson.  _Eli Wilson_. There is was again, the same name. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep, satisfied breath. Eli was out there somewhere and someday Blaine would find him… for a moment, Blaine felt like he could almost picture him – bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Blaine!"

The image faded as Blaine turned to see Sam motioning for him to join them. He raced to catch up with his friends feeling as if he was walking on air.

* * *

Blaine had never been to Chicago before – and while it wasn't New York and Blaine was a little disappointed he'd missed Show Choir Nationals last year when the Big Apple hosted, Chicago was a cool city. The Warblers visited The Magnificent Mile and the Millennium Park, and tried Chicago style deep-dish pizza, and yes, it was delicious.

It was Blaine's Junior year of High School and his show choir had made it to Nationals, what else could he ask for? He had a good feeling about their chances too. They could actually win this thing, or at very least place. He skimmed the program, glancing at soloist names, looking for an Eli – a habit that had formed through the years – as The Warbler took their seats in the auditorium ready to listen to some of their competition. That's when Blaine started getting nervous about their chances. The competition was  _amazing_.

There was a group from Colorado called  _The Danger Tones_  that had such loud powerful vocals Blaine actually held onto the armrests of his chair in the audience, feeling like he was about to be blown away.  _The Real Hymn Shadies_ from a private Christian school in Texas were so polished and professional they sounded as if they were ready for a recording contract.

Then there was  _New Directions_ , a group also from Ohio. Blaine had heard them before – on YouTube – The Warblers had never competed against them. Hearing them live was a completely different experience. Blaine had never seen a group sing with so much passion. The Warblers were good, very good – but when a tall, slim, handsome young man wearing the group's black shirt and slacks with a red tie hit a high note during,  _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_  – Blaine knew The Warblers weren't going to win.

He stood up and cheered after the performance, any group that good deserved his applause, even if they were going to beat them. Blaine especially wanted to cheer for the young countertenor in the group, his voice was beautiful, in fact,  _he_  was beautiful. Blaine suddenly wanted to meet the boy, to congratulate him on a job well done.

Blaine waited around the lobby after that set of performances hoping to run into the young man from  _New Directions_ , but he never did find him.

The Warblers performed well. Blaine felt good about his solo in  _One More Night_ but, at the end of competition, The Warblers only placed 12th. Not terrible, but disappointing. The  _New Directions_  won the whole thing and Blaine wasn't surprised. if The Warblers couldn't win he'd been secretly rooting for them.

"There's always next year." Sam said, squeezing Blaine's shoulder as they left.

"Not for David, he's graduating."

"Yeah," Sam looked over to David who was busy cheering up a Freshman who was taking the lost hard, "But he's David. He'll be fine."

Blaine nodded and took one more look around the conference center's lobby, hoping he'd catch another glimpse of the boy from New Directions. No such luck. He turned his attention back to his teammates, telling them all how proud he was of them. He loved this friends, trophy or not he was glad to be part of this team.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Blaine was slouched down in a chair in the corner of his apartment, cup of beer in his hand, he looked up see a man he didn't recognize standing over him with a smile on his face.

"Um… I live here." Blaine said, even though that didn't really answer the question, he wasn't sure why a stranger in his apartment was asking  _him_  who he was.

"No, your costume!" The man laughed and the sound of it rang out even over the music of the party. "I want to say a newsie maybe?" He indicated Blaine's newsie's cap, vest, and coal dirtied face.

Blaine looked down at himself, and then back up at the man, realizing slowly that whoever he was, he was very attractive. Tall and fair, he wore a long green silk jacket embroidered with gold thread, it had lace cuffs and a matching pair of breeches. His shirt was a lace up that had been left mostly undine showing of his chest and the stranger finished the look off with a tricorn hat and a glinting walking stick. The costume fit him to a tee and he looked devastating in it. At another time or place, Blaine probably would have flirted with him, but he wasn't really feeling it now.

"I'm Bert." Blaine answered, "The chimney sweep from Mary Poppins?"

"Cute!" The man said looking around and finding a folding chair to pull up beside Blaine.

Blaine sighed not really in the mood for company – but he was hosting this party with Tina, and he didn't want to be rude. "Who are you dressed as?"

"Casanova of course." The man said spreading his arms, and yeah, he looked the part. "I love your costume, why did you go with Bert?"

"Honestly, I had to do something last minute and I already owned most of this. It goes with Tina's outfit." Blaine said pointing his solo cup towards Tina across the room where she was talking, laughing, and actually being a good hostess for their Halloween party. She had her hair pinned up in a Gibson Girl bun, wore a white dress with a red sash, a white summer hat, and carried a matching parasol. The perfect Mary Poppins.

"That's adorable!" The man smiled and scooted closer, "Is she your… girlfriend?"

Blaine furrowed his brow, who was this guy that didn't seem to know either him or Tina, but was somehow in his apartment for a Halloween party? "No. My best friend." Blaine explained, "I just broke up with my boyfriend Tyler, that's why I had to find a last minute costume. My ld one matched his." Apparently, the beer was making Blaine's tongue loose.

"Oh. Ouch. I'm sorry."

Blaine shrugged and took another sip of beer with a grimace, he actually hated beer, he'd preferred one of the daiquiris Tina made so well, but this had been easy. Besides, the bitter taste fit his bad mood.

"It was my fault." Blaine said looking at the man, he had no idea why he was talking about this with a stranger, but the words seemed to keep flowing out. "The breakup. He said I wasn't committed, that I was always looking for something better."

"Where you?"

Blaine was surprised by that question; he'd expected some standard, "oh I'm sorry" or something.

"I…" He shrugged again, wanting say no, but he knew it might not be completely true. Tyler was great, sweet, handsome, a good boyfriend. They'd gotten together Blaine's sophomore year of college, and were talking about moving in together after they graduated in the Spring – but something had always held Blaine back from fully committing, and Tyler knew it.

"Actually," Blaine said looking down into his now nearly empty cup. "I was an awful boyfriend." Blaine had tried hard to be a good boyfriend, but in the end he'd still let Tyler down, because he couldn't completely let go of his stupid childhood belief that his soulmate was named  _Eli_. He'd let something so juvenile ruin a great relationship.

"I'm sorry." The predictable words finally came, but they took Blaine off-guard, there was so much genuine sympathy in the man's voice. Blaine looked up to meet his eyes again. Lovely blue eyes, Blaine hadn't noticed that earlier.

"Do you even like that?" Casanova asked nodding to Blaine's cup, "You pinch your face up every time you take a sip."

"That's because it is terrible."

The man laughed again, the sound of it so heartfelt it made Blaine's chest feel warm.

"Come on." Casanova stood and held out a hand. "I'll make you a better drink."

Blaine looked at his hand for a moment before taking it, his skin was soft, but his grip was strong as he tugged Blaine up out of his chair.

He led Blaine to his own kitchen and started rooting around cupboards and Blaine's refrigerator, making himself at home. He pulled out a few things, grabbed a drink mixer that was already on the counter and washed it in the sink. Blaine just watched him silently the whole time, partly because he didn't feel like talking and partly because the man was fascinating, so graceful and confident moving around the kitchen, mixing a drink and sending Blaine smiles the whole time.

He'd procured a cocktail glass from somewhere and poured the finished concoction into it before handing it to Blaine.

"What is this?" Blaine said holding up the glass of creamy liquid.

"It's a Vanilla Alexander." Casanova answered, "You actually had all the ingredients."

Blaine took a small sip and then another looking over the rim with a smile. "This is  _delicious_."

"Better than cheap beer?"

"Way better."

Casanova poured the rest of the drink into another glass and leaned against the counter with Blaine lifting his drink and waiting for Blaine to do the same. "To fresh starts." he said and they clanged their glasses together. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

Blaine smiled feeling exponentially better than he had earlier. "Thank you." Maybe this evening was going to be better than expected.

The next morning Blaine woke up on the sofa in the living room, his head pounding and light streaming in from the widows. He blinked open his eyes and looked around at the trashed living room. The party last night had been a success, he and Tina had meant to clean up after everyone left around 3:00 am, but it didn't seem as if they gotten far. Tina was asleep across the room in an armchair, her dark hair falling out of her bun around her face.

Blaine sat up a groaned. "Tina, wake up."

Tina slowly opened her eyes letting out her own moan. "Oh god, why is it so bright in here?"

"Because you're hungover."

"Shhh."

Blaine stood from the couch and when to the kitchen to make coffee. Tina joined him a few minutes later yawning widely and moaning again, when she saw the mess in the kitchen. She hopped up on a counter and watched as the coffee percolated. "That was fun last night, did you have fun?"

Blaine though back to the evening before, it hadn't started as much but in the end, yes, he had enjoyed himself. "Yeah, I did."

"Good. I'm glad, you needed some fun, Blainey. And you seemed to find some company…" She smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "Who was that hunk you spent most of the evening with?"

Blaine smiled thinking back to the new friend he'd made. "Casanova."

Tina laughed. "Apparently, but what was his name?"

"I…" Blaine blinked and thought back again to the time he'd spent with the stranger. He'd already been a little tipsy when they'd met and they ended up drinking together and talking until it got late and Blaine had been pulled away to help a departing guest find his jacket… Blaine didn't know if either of them had even shared their real names. "I… have no idea."

"What?"

"I met him last night, he must have been a friend of a friend."

"Good job, Romeo. Did you at least get his number?"

Blaine shook his head feeling deflated.

"Don't worry, we'll ask around,  _someone_  knew him."

Blaine agreed and then poured them both some coffee. They had an apartment to clean so they better wake up.

They did end up asking their friends if anyone knew who Casanova was, but it turned out someone from Tina's  _Dialects for the Stage_  class had invited a bunch of random people from campus, and no one they knew seemed to know who Casanova was.

Blaine kicked himself for not getting a phone number, and while he never said anything to Tina about it… he couldn't help but wonder if the man's name had been Eli.


	2. Bonjour Paris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Happy New Year everyone! Thank you all for reading this story and for commenting and rebloging on Tumblr. I really appreciate it. We finally meet Kurt in this chapter and get into the heart of the story. I hope you like it.  
> Again, a gigantic thank you to snarkyhag who has been such a great beta and is really helping to keep this story going. xoxo
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

  
  
Six Years Later

Blaine straightened his bowtie and ran a comb through his hair one last time, sighing at his reflection in the mirror. His crisp black suit fit him perfectly, the starched white shirt popped with its brightness, his blue bowtie was tied impeccably, and his cufflinks gleamed. He looked good. No, he looked perfect. Which he knew was exactly what people expected of him this evening.

Blaine sat down on his bed to slip on his shoes as he tried to ignore the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he looked perfect, but he felt grim. This wasn't right, tonight of all nights Blaine should be ecstatic, content, joyful even. He didn't feel that way – at all. That knowledge only made him feel worse.

"Blaine, aren't you ready? You don't want to be late for our own party."

Blaine stood from the bed and smiled as his fiancé walked into the room, looking brilliant in a gray slim cut suit that made his pale eyes look almost translucent, his curly strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and he wore a long blue tie that matched Blaine's in color. Blaine liked that; they hadn't planned their outfits together, but they still coordinated.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Jeremiah asked. His posture perfect as he walked to Blaine lifting a hand and lightly flicking Blaine's bowtie.

"I… yes… that's why I have it on."

Jeremiah nodded. "Sure. Okay. Ready?" He started walking to the bedroom door, but Blaine reached for his arm.

"Wait, what's wrong with my tie? It matches yours."

"Nothing babe." Jeremiah said leaning in to press a quick kiss against Blaine's lips, "I just thought for our engagement party you'd wear a real tie, but it looks cute."

Blaine smiled tightly, quickly trying to decide if he should just change his dang tie. But he looked good and he loved bowties. No, it was fine. He wasn't changing just because Jeremiah had decided to be a little passive aggressive.

They were mostly silent on the ride to  _The Pierre_. Blaine fidgeting with his cufflinks and Jeremiah looking out the window. They'd fought that morning, over something dumb, and they had both apologized since, but things were apparently still tense. Blaine bit his lip and looked away from Jeremiah. In fact, if Blaine was being honest things between Jeremiah and him had been tense since they'd gotten engaged a few weeks ago.

"It's good that we are using a smaller venue at  _The Pierre_  for this party." Jeremiah spoke up. "It will help us get a discount for the grand ballroom… if we want to book the wedding there."

Blaine's face snapped towards Jeremiah at that but Jeremiah was still looking out the window.

"We shouldn't talk about this now." Blaine said tightly.

They'd talked about this repeatedly; Jeremiah knew Blaine thought  _The Pierre_  was too extravagant for their wedding. It was too ornate, too stuffy. Blaine had made a compromise even having the engagement party there and Jeremiah knew that. But Blaine bit his tongue, he wasn't going to fight with him again, not right before the big engagement party Jeremiah's parents were throwing.

It would be fine.

They arrived on time and were greeting by Jeremiah's parents, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson, and a slew of people Blaine didn't know. He did get to say hello to Tina and Sam and speak a little with Cooper who had flown in for the party. Mostly though, Blaine was passed from group to group like a prize turnip on display. It was a long evening.

Most people probably would have said the party was a success. If you counted success as how many people showed up, how good the food was, and how much Jeremiah's parents enjoyed showing off. But if you measured success on how much enjoyment the groms-to-be derived from the evening… it was a disaster.

The McPherson's called Blaine a Professor of Music, not once, but three times even though he was music therapist and they knew that. Jeremiah never corrected them. He did however tell Blaine to stand up straighter when the Mayor came to introduce himself, because of course, the McPherson's had invited the Mayor. Jeremiah also told Blaine not to drink so much, even though he was only on his second glass of champagne. Plus, he had tucked stray curls behind Blaine's ear asking him why he hadn't worn more gel.

By time the evening was finally over and they were in the car on the way back to their apartment Blaine was fuming.

"That went well." Jeremiah said as they exited the car and made their way upstairs.

"Yeah, if it had been a campaign event for your mother it went great… Oh wait, that's exactly what it was." Blaine unlocked their front door and barged in, ready to get to bed after what had turned out to be an awful day.

" _Excuse me,_  Blaine." Jeremiah snapped, "But you knew what family you were marrying into when you popped the question."

"What?" Blaine spun around.

"If you didn't want to be a McPherson, you shouldn't have proposed to one."

Blaine shook his head minutely, confused, is that how Jeremiah remembered that conversation? Because if anyone had asked Blaine he would have said Jeremiah had proposed to him. But now, really thinking about it... Blaine laughed to himself –  _Neither of them had actually asked_. They had been talking about plans for the future and one of them mentioned something about "when they were married" and the next thing Blaine knew they were calling each other fiancé and Mrs. McPherson was insisting on throwing an extravagant engagement party.

In just a few weeks everything had snowballed so quickly. Blaine felt a little dizzy at the thought of how they'd gotten there and he couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Blaine sighed, "I'm tired," He shrugged off his suit jacket. "Can we maybe talk about everything in the morning?"

Jeremiah looked exhausted as well as he nodded."Of course, you know I hate it when we fight."

"So do I." Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek as they both readied for bed in silence.

Blaine laid under the covers still awake long after Jeremiah had fallen asleep. Jeremiah's words from before ringing in his head.  _Did_  Blaine want to be a McPherson? Did he want to be part of that family? Did he even want to be with Jeremiah?

He turned his head to look at his fiancé, his heart squeezing tight like a vice.  _Oh god_.  _What was he going to do?_ Why had he never stopped to really consider what was happening here? He'd just let life push him forward instead of asking himself what he wanted. He and Jeremiah seemed to be pointing the same direction in life, but was that really a good enough reason to marry him? Blaine had trusted that fate would carry him through, but maybe it was time that Blaine took control of his own story.

He eventually fell into a restless sleep, his mind a swirl of doubt and confusion.

* * *

Blaine was having brunch with Tina and Cooper the next morning. Sam left right after the party last night for a recruiting trip for the football department at the college he worked at. Meaning Blaine would miss out on getting his view on things – still the brunch was much needed.

Cooper lived across the country and Blaine didn't see him often and barely had a chance to speak to him the evening before. Tina and Sam lived closer, in the suburbs, but Blaine still didn't see them as much as he liked.

This brunch would be the perfect chance for Blaine to talk to two of the people he trusted most in the world. He needed to talk to someone about Jeremiah and the doubts he was feeling over their engagement. After all, the worry stirred up last night could just be cold feet, the jitters, it didn't mean Blaine had to break off an  _engagement_.

Cooper was already at the restaurant and had nabbed them a table when Blaine arrived. Blaine sat down across from his brother with a deep sigh.

"Late night?" Cooper winked.

"The party didn't go late, you know, you were there."

"Uh… not what I meant. I assume you and Jerry had hot post engagement party sex last night."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "He hates it when you call him Jerry."

"He isn't here." Cooper cocked his head. "And why is it that he isn't here? His family was all over you last night, showing you and Jerry off. 'Oh look at my gay son and his equally gay fiancé. Aren't we just so liberal and progressive?" Cooper's impression of Mary McPherson was dead on and a little scary. "The least he could do is spend some time with his future brother-in-law."

"The McPherson's weren't that bad." Blaine said even though they had been. "And you don't really miss having Jeremiah here do you?" Cooper didn't like him.

"I mean, I'm trying Squirt. This is the guy you've chosen to marry. If you love him, I want to love him."

Blaine and Cooper's relationship had reshaped a lot in the past few years; the taunting and resentment of their younger years shaking off now that they were both adults. Actually, Blaine often felt like the older brother. Cooper was a struggling actor living in California and Blaine had a thriving music therapy career. Not that it was all about their jobs. Cooper was just very… Cooper. Boyish and teasing, and had never really taken to being a fully responsible adult.

It meant alot to Blaine that Cooper was at last trying to get along with Jerry…  _Jeremiah_.

"Thanks Coop." Blaine said with a smile and would have said more but Tina found them just at that moment; she waved from the door and then hurried over, plopping down at the table with a bright smile. "Good morning boys! Where's Jeremiah?"

"He… couldn't make it." Blaine said chewing his lip. They hadn't had a fight that morning  _exactly_ , but it had been cool between them. When Blaine suggested Jeremiah didn't have to go to brunch since he was getting ready for a business trip anyway, Jeremiah had jumped on the chance to skip it. Blaine was grateful; it was easier to talk about Jeremiah when he wasn't there.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tina asked with a slight smile to her lips.

"You don't have to seem so pleased."

"I'm not!" She shook her head quickly.

"There did seem to be some tension between you two last night." Cooper added.

Blaine couldn't deny that. He didn't want to. "Do you think… I mean… Jeremiah and I have only known each other a year and we are getting married this fall… is that fast? Is it too fast?"

"No." Tina said immediately and Cooper shot her a look. Her answer was apparently not the answer he would have given. "Here me out." She said staring back at Cooper before giving Blaine her attention again. "It isn't too fast if you are in love and you know you want to spend your life with him. It isn't too fast if he's your-"

"Soulmate?" Blaine finished for her.

"That's what you're looking for, right?"

Blaine nodded. He hadn't completely given up on the idea of soulmates even if he'd long ago stopped looking for an Eli. Instead of answering Tina's question he posed his own. "Is Sam your soulmate?"

Tina smiled and blushed slightly, "It isn't what you think it will be. Not what books and movies make it out to be. But yes…" She sighed happily. "He's my soulmate."

"Okay, that's nice and all," Cooper interrupted. "But please don't think, 'oh he's my soulmate I have to marry him.' You have a choice Blaine.  _Is this what you want_?"

Blaine looked down at his mimosa, thinking of how to answer. He was saved from having to say anything right then by the server who came to take their orders. Once there food arrived Blaine started in on everything that had been plaguing his mind since yesterday. How he and Jeremiah hadn't been getting along lately. How Blaine didn't fit with his family. How he maybe didn't fit wit Jeremiah at all. Cooper and Tina listened intently and by the end of brunch Blaine was all talked out. He'd covered almost every aspect of his relationship with Jeremiah and still didn't know what to do.

It was clear neither Tina or Cooper were that keen on Jeremiah, but they didn't know him like Blaine did. Yes, he was driven and sometimes severe, but he was also a great motivator to Blaine and he was funny, not always on purpose... but he was kind, deep down he had a kind heart. At least Blaine had convinced himself he did.

Neither Tina nor Cooper would come straight out and tell him what to do. Which was frustrating, but reasonable.

Cooper came back to the apartment with Blaine after brunch. He was flying out that afternoon and wanted to spend as much time with his kid brother as possible. They hung out all afternoon talking and laughing, and Jeremiah even joined them for part of the time before he had to run to catch his flight. He kissed Blaine sweetly as he left and just that little bit of tenderness made Blaine question everything all over again.

When Cooper had to leave a couple of hours later he gave Blaine a tight squeeze good-bye and whispered, "I just want you happy, Squirt."

"I know." Blaine pulled back with a smile.

"I support you no matter what you decide."

Blaine nodded, feeling a little teary eyed, "I know."

After Cooper left, Blaine sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands, he felt like Jeremiah's business trip was a deadline. He needed to decide if this was what he really wanted before Jeremiah got back home in two weeks.

_What did he want?_

Blaine loved Jeremiah. It wasn't that butterflies in your stomach, walking on air, giddy kind of love he'd always imagined. He'd never really felt that way about anyone. Maybe love wasn't actually like that. He and Jeremiah made sense on paper. They had the same principals and corresponding life goals and they both loved New York and their families and each other… Mostly Blaine just didn't want to hurt Jeremiah. He couldn't break up with him unless he was  _sure_  they couldn't work.

Blaine's cell phone rang surprising him out of his distressing thoughts and he looked around the room in confusion, he was sure he'd left his phone charging in the bedroom. I kept ringing and he found the phone between the sofa cushions and quickly answered before whoever was calling hung up.

"Hey! Cooper! Long time no talk!"

Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear to check the number – there was no name. In fact, this wasn't even his phone.  _Crap_. Cooper had left his cell phone behind.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The voice on the other side called.

"Oh hi. Yeah. This is Cooper's brother, Blaine."

"Hey!" The voice was bright, cheerful, and loud. "You're the kid brother getting married, huh?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I was just calling to say that I heard from a mutual friend Cooper was in the city. I wish we could have gotten to see each other, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'm at the airport on my way out of town as it is."

"Um… yeah. Sorry about that. I can take a message. Who did you say this was?"

"Oh wait, I think they're making an announcement about my flight… No, that was some other flight to Paris. I fly into Paris and then I'm off to Chenonte! But yeah, kid, tell Cooper I called. Haven't talked to him in years, but I'd like to. Have him call me."

"Sure… but what was your name?" Blaine rubbed his head, the man on the other end of the line was clearly distracted, and if it wasn't five in the afternoon Blaine would guess he was also maybe a little tipsy.

"Oh! Ha! Sorry. I've got to run, but tell him Eli Wilson called, will you? Thanks kid."

The call ended and Blaine sat with Cooper's phone pressed to his ear listening to the buzz of the dial tone, hardly able to breath.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he sat like that, frozen to the sofa eyes blinking rapidly – then all at once the words –  _the name_  – he just heard crashed into him like a freight train and he sprung up from his chair dropping the phone to the ground.

"Oh my god.  _Oh my god!_ "

Here he was wrestling with huge life choices and the idea of forever and soulmates – and he gets a call from a man with the  _very_  name that had haunted him for nearly two decades?!

"Oh my god."

It had to be a sign. It  _was_  a sign. It was a sign that Blaine was right to question his relationship with Jeremiah. It was a sign that Blaine's years of steadfast belief in true love and soulmates hadn't been wasted. It was a sign that Blaine had to do  _something_.

He had to go to Paris.

Blaine started rushing around the apartment grabbing a suitcase and tossing clothes into it, tearing through desks drawers looking for his passport. He was on autopilot at this point, not thinking through any decision. He didn't want to think it through, if he stopped to be logical he wouldn't go to Paris, and that would be a mistake because for the rest of his life he would wonder. For the rest of his life he'd know he missed his one chance to meet the person that fate was telling him to go after. Eli Wilson.

Once Blaine was packed, he grabbed his phone and started to call Sam, but then remembered he was out of town so he dialed Tina. Tina was the right choice anyway; she would be the most excited for him. She was the one that believed in him finding his soulmate as much as Blaine did.

"Tina!" Blaine locked is apartment door and ran downstairs to hail a cab. "Oh god, Tina you won't believe what just happened!"

"Blaine? Blainey, are you okay?"

"I just talked to him. Tina! After all these years I just talked to him!"

"Who?"

"And I'm going to France."

"Excuse me?"

"Tina, I think I left my canvas book bag over there when I was there last week and I need it."

"Blaine what is going on?"

"Can you meet me at the airport? I also need you to take Cooper's phone so you can send it to him."

A cab pulled up and Blaine quickly got in. "LaGuardia please."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

"Eli Wilson." Blaine said, hardly able to get the name out. "I just talked to  _Eli Wilson_  on the phone… he called Cooper."

That part didn't make sense, if Cooper knew an Eli Wilson why had he never mentioned it? Then again, Blaine had been careful after the night of the carnival when Cooper had mocked his belief in the name to not mention it to him again, so maybe Cooper had forgotten it. In any case, Tina seemed to have caught on because she was freaking out on the other end of the phone.

"Eli Wilson! No! How? Really? No! Wait, what does that have to do with France?"

"He called from the airport. He is catching a flight to Paris and I'm going."

"Blaine… I don't understand."

"Will you bring my bag and meet me at the airport? I'll explain everything."

"Of course I will. I'm running around looking for my shoes right now."

"I love you so much."

"You are going to owe me big time, mister."

Forty minutes later, Blaine stood in line at a ticket counter tapping his foot and full of nerves. He honestly couldn't believe he was doing this but, at the same time, he wasn't about to turn around.

"One ticket to Paris, France, please. I need to leave today."

The attendant tapped somethings into her computer and came up with a flight that left in an hour and a half. The price was exorbitant, but Blaine just gritted his teeth and handed her his credit card.

He was getting antsy waiting for Tina, standing near the front of the airport, ticket in hand and rolling suitcase at his feet. He needed to see her before he left. Not just because of the bag and the phone – he need someone to tell him he wasn't crazy and Tina was just the person to do it.

"Blaine!"

Blaine spun around to see Tina sprinting towards him, long dark hair flying behind her and wearing sweatpants and an old McKinley High t-shirt that Blaine suspected was Sam's. He couldn't help but smile; she was such a good friend.

Tina rushed up to him and gave him a hug, before backing up to hand him his bag.

"Tina you have no idea what this means to me." Blaine said kneeling down and pulling things out of the front pocket of his suitcase and stuffing it in his book bag instead. "You are a lifesaver."

Tina knelt down too. "Just tell me what the plan is here, Blainey."

Blaine stopped what he was doing to look Tina in the eye. "Eli Wilson called, I don't know how he knows Coop, but he called and said he was on his way to Paris and then some place called Chenonte? I'll have to Google it. But I know,  _I know_  it's a sign Tina."

They stood up and Blaine fished Cooper's phone from his pocket. "Will you send this to Cooper? And tell him we need to talk? I don't know if I'll be able to call right away because I don't have an international plan on my phone, but…" Blaine ran his hands through his curls making them stick up every which way. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Tina was wide-eyed and a little slack-jawed when she nodded.

Blaine's heart sank.

"Yes, you are absolutely insane, but I still think you're doing the right thing."

Blaine let his hand drop in relief, "Really?"

"What about Jeremiah?"

"I can't marry him if I'm left wondering what could have been. He is in Indianapolis for the next two weeks on business. I'll call him. We'll talk. But… I just have to find out once and for all if Eli Wilson is… I don't know. I just have to find out."

"Oh god. I wish I could go with you. I  _would_  go with you, but Sam is home from his recruiting trip tomorrow and I can't afford-"

"Tina, its fine. I think I need to do this on my own anyway. But I'll be in contact as much as I can, okay?"

Tina nodded and threw her arms around him again. "Good luck Blainey, I hope this is what you need."

Blaine had gotten a little tearful in his goodbye to Tina, only because his emotions were so high-strung at the time. He was going to see her again in a few days. He would probably meet this Eli Wilson, find out it was not a match made in the stars, and then fly home secure in the knowledge that Jerimiah was the one for him.

Blaine was nervous and fidgety the whole trip. There was a layover in Montréal and by time his plane touched down at Charles de Gaulle Airport nearly thirteen hours after leaving New York Blaine was exhausted. He had done some research on his phone during the flight though, and it turned out that Chenonte was a small city off the Mediterranean Sea. That was a relief, because finding an Eli Wilson in the huge city of Paris was a daunting prospect. But finding him in a small fishing village? Blaine hoped that would be possible.

It was mid-afternoon when Blaine got out of the airport. A beautiful spring day with sunshine, cool breezes, and budding trees with bright pink flowers. Blaine had been to Paris before, a summer trip with David when he David graduated college, and ever since Blaine had wanted to come back in the spring.

Blaine had a cab drop him off near Avenue Montaigne because it was a street name he happened to know, then he just walked around a little enjoying the beauty of the city. He found a bistro with an outdoor patio and ordered a coffee and a croissant. He was only half-way through the bread though when his weariness started to overtake him. He needed to decide if he was going to go straight to Chenonte or book a hotel for one night here to catch up on the sleep he didn't get on the flight. Surely Eli would be in Chenonte more than one day? In fact, he said on the phone, "Paris and then off to Chenonte." He could be spending time in Paris first.

Ultimately, Blaine's tiredness won out and he trudged to a nearby hotel – it was small and built into a portion of a large old building that had been retrofitted for modern needs. But it was clean and affordable and, honestly, Blaine just needed a bed to crash on. He thought about calling Tina, but his phone was almost out of battery and he hadn't remembered to pack a power adaptor. He'd have to find a place to buy one.

Blaine yawned, burying his face in a pillow, his last thought before drifting off to sleep was a pair of sparkling blue eyes and the name Eli Wilson.

* * *

Kurt Hummel rubbed his tired eyes and took another sip of coffee as he sat outside in the beautiful Paris weather. It was nearly the end of his trip, he just had to send these last few sketches to Isabel and then for the next few days before he flew back to The States he could enjoy the culture and history of Paris on his own time.

He knew he was lucky traveling to some of the most beautiful places in the world, going to the top fashion house and runway shows. He loved his job, but not often enough did he get to put down his iPad and just enjoy the fabulous places he visited. It was always  _go go go_. Find the newest style. Spot the latest trend. Then get pictures. Make sketches. And send them back to the home office for reproduction at a much, much lower price point.

All those design classes, and sewing projects and fashion competitions when he was back at Parsons and what had he become? Someone who ripped off the ideas of others and helped make them for cheap. And honestly, he didn't feel bad about it. Yes, he hoped to someday to sell his own designs, but in the meantime taking beautiful but unattainable fashion and making something lovely but affordable for the everyday woman was rewarding in its own way.

All in all, he was happy with his life, or with his career at least. If sometimes Kurt wished longingly that he had someone to travel with, or to go home to, he didn't let himself dwell on it. He was twenty-nine years old, a graduate of Parsons design school and working for a creative and progressive fashion boutique in New York. He really needed to stop feeling sorry for himself.

Kurt looked up from his drawing and across the street, not really focusing on anything. There was a flower stand selling tulips, a drugstore, and a small hotel. Kurt was enjoying the people watching when a young man exiting the hotel caught his attention.

There was something about him that tickled the back of Kurt's mind – something familiar.

The man was tan and dark a haired, his hair curly and wet as if he'd just washed it. He wore a thin green sweater that fit him snuggly and showed that his chest and arms were strong. He was handsome, but that wasn't what caught Kurt's eye. Not his looks or the fact that he stood on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets seeming a little lost. It was the familiarity that really grabbed Kurt's attention. Kurt watched as the man ducked into the drug store. Kurt got up from his table, packing away his tablet and grabbing the light jacket he'd slung across the back of his chair.

He crossed the street quickly and almost went into the drug store, but decided against it. Waiting instead in front of the flower stand, keeping his eyes out for when the young man left the store.

It took a few minutes, but soon Kurt caught sight of him, empty handed and looking discouraged. Kurt bit his lip, not sure what to do next. He knew this man. Kurt was sure he'd met him before, but that time he'd been wearing a costume and had coal smudged across his cheek. Kurt was almost completely sure it was the same man.

Kurt had missed his chance once before and now that he'd run into him again,  _in Paris of all places_ , he wasn't going to miss his chance a second time.

Kurt bought some tulips not sure what else to do with himself. The man was still just standing on the sidewalk looking around. Kurt nodded to himself, decision made. He started walking towards him, mentally cheering himself on.  _You can do this. Just say hello. It's fine. Oh god, he is so gorgeous. Get a grip, Kurt!_ A couple of feet away he stopped and closed his eyes taking a deep breath and-

Something ran into Kurt knocking the flowers out of his hands and causing him to topple down to the ground landing on his ass with a hiss.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked up to see the man standing over him with wide eyes.

"I can't believe I just… I was checking how much battery was left on my phone and not even… Oh god, you probably speak French right? Pardon. Pardon. Je parle un peu français?"

The way he tipped his voice up in a question at the end of telling Kurt he only knew a little French made Kurt smile. "I speak English." Kurt said, sill sitting on the sidewalk.

The man smiled at him. It was a dazzling smile that crinkled his eyes and made Kurt's chest warm. Yes, this was definitely the same man he'd met roughly six years ago at that Halloween party. Bert the chimney sweep.

Bert – for lack of a better name – reached a hand down to help Kurt up and for a moment Kurt's heart skipped a beat. There was something so familiar about the whole scene but he couldn't quite place it. He let the man help him to his feet and they both stood close. Holding hands for a beat longer than necessary before the man let go and looked down to the ground where the tulips Kurt had just bought were scattered.

"Oh no, your flowers!" He immediately knelt and started picking them up, Kurt joined him gathering the dozen multi colored blooms that he'd purchased for no real reason. As they stood, Kurt kept stealing glances at the man's face; he was beautiful and Kurt felt like he'd met him before. It was more than just the Halloween party because Kurt had felt the same way then as well.

All those years ago, when Kurt had crashed that Halloween party he'd never expected to meet someone like… Bert. He was a little tipsy when Kurt met him, sure, but sweet and funny – even though he was melancholy about a recent breakup. There had been instant attraction. On Kurt's part at least. He hoped it had been mutual.

Kurt had thought back to that evening often through the years, kicking himself for leaving without getting a name or a phone number – but here fate was, offering him a second chance.

"I should just buy you some new ones." The man said holding up a yellow tulip, bowed forlornly in half, its stem broken.

"It's fine." Kurt laughed. "I just bought them on a whim because they were pretty. I still have eleven that are… mostly intact." Kurt took the tulip from the man's hands and broke the steam off closer to the bud before threading the flower into buttonhole of the breast pocket of the man's sweater. "There. Yellow and green go well together." Kurt's hand lingered against the man's chest for a moment before he mentally chided himself and quickly moved it away.

The man blinked at Kurt in surprised, his eyes a lovely shade of amber framed with long dark lashes. "Thank you. And thank you for being so nice about this."

Kurt shrugged. "Accidents happen. What had you so distracted?"

The man swallowed and then shook his head as if just then remembering he'd been distressed before. "Oh. My phone. It is almost out of battery and I forgot a power adapter and the drug store doesn't have one and I really need to call my brother and tell him about my soulmate, and  _god_  I took a nap and a shower but I'm still so jet lagged…" The man sighed, "I don't think I'm thinking straight.

"Oh." Kurt didn't quite follow all of that, but he was intrigued. "When was the last time you had a meal?"

"What? Um… yesterday? I'm not even completely sure what day it is?"

"Good grief. You poor thing!" Kurt fought the urge to brush a hand down his cheek – that would be inappropriate. "There's a café across the street. Let me buy you an early dinner. And it's Sunday by the way."

Kurt had started moving across the street and thankfully the man starting following him.

"You can tell me all about your brother and your phone and everything."

"Thank you." The man said looking relieved. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I was feeling a little lost and my French is terrible."

Kurt smiled brightly, this guy was just too cute. They got a table outside at the restaurant he'd just come from. Kurt's stomach was a flurry of nerves and excitement, he wanted to make a good impression so badly.

They were looking over menus when Kurt put his down and crossed his arms over the table. "I'm sorry, but you said something about a soulmate earlier and my interest is piqued." He smiled. "If it isn't too intrusive, what was that about?"

The man laughed, and ran his hand through his drying curls, "I'm such a mess right now. I can't believe I'm babbling about that. It's a long story… but I'm in France to try to meet my soulmate."

"Oh?" Kurt's heart beat fast against his chest.

"Yeah, I found out he was going to be here and... well, all have is a name… but I think I'm finally going to meet him."

"Oh." Kurt's heart sank. The man – and why hadn't Kurt asked his name yet? – wasn't here just looking for love in general, he was after someone particular. "So let me get this straight, you know your soulmate's name but have never met him?"

"Yes," The man chuckled, "I know it sounds crazy, but... um… an ouija board and a fortune teller told me his name years ago and I've been looking for him ever since. Recently not so much, but he's always been there in the back of my mind and in my heart." The man sighed so longingly that Kurt felt a knot form in his throat. "I sound ridiculous don't I?"

"You sound like a romantic." Kurt said his voice light and his heart beating fast. He hoped he wasn't blushing too hard, this man really was checking off every box on Kurt's list. "I like that."

The man's eyes lit up at that. "Really?"

"Yes." Kurt wished the man wasn't in Paris looking for someone else, but that was okay. Mostly. Kurt was just desperate to find a way to spend more time with him. "I could help. I know the city fairly well and I speak fluent French."

The man started at Kurt in surprise as slowly a smile started to spread over his face. "You would do that? For a stranger? Why?"

Kurt shrugged,  _because you're beautiful and I want to get to know you and I feel like I should already know you._  "I guess I'm a romantic, too."

"Thank you!" The man shook his head clearly floored by Kurt's offer of help. "Thank you so much!"

"So, who is it that I'm helping here?" Kurt said giving what he hoped was his most charming smile. "And who are we looking for?"

The man laughed, "Sorry, I can't believe I haven't introduced myself. I'm Blaine."

He held out his hand to shake and Kurt took it, a shiver ran up his spine at the contact, his eyes meeting Baline's and his heart doing little cartwheels in his chest.

"And I'm looking for an American named Eli Wilson."

Kurt nodded, the words. " _Nice to meet you_ ,  _my name is Kurt"_  on the tip of his tongue. But then… something happened. Kurt had a flash of a truly terrible idea. An idea he knew was awful. An idea he absolutely was  _not_  going to go through with… except... he'd lost his chance with Blaine after that party years ago and now he was close to losing it again.

" _Eli Wilson_?" Before Kurt could even rationally think through what he was about to do, the words were already leaving his mouth. "You can't be serious.  _My_  name is Eli Wilson."


	3. What's In A Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello all! I have been super busy moving this weekend, but now that I'm in my new apartment and super happy there I thought I'd sit down and share a new chapter with you. As always, thank you, thank you, thank you to Snarkyhag for being my amazing beta.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you do I would love to hear from you. :)
> 
> All mistakes mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_My name is Eli Wilson_

The words echoed in Kurt's mind as Blaine's face went blank. As soon as he'd uttered them, Kurt wanted to take them back. But then Blaine's face broke into such a wide, beautiful smile that Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

It was as if the sun had come out, as if birds starting singing, as if joy was wrapping around Kurt like a blanket.  _He'd_ made Blaine smile like that. Blaine was smiling at  _him_. As much as Kurt wanted to correct the false statement he'd just made he couldn't say anything that would take that smile away.

Kurt had always been so careful with emotions. Careful to guard his heart. The fact that one smile from a relative stranger was causing Kurt so much turmoil was unprecedented. Kurt wasn't sure what to make of it, but he knew he wasn't ready to let go of his time with Blaine.

" _You're Eli Wilson_?" Blaine breathed, his cheeks flushed and his voice hoarse.

Kurt laughed nervously. "What are the chances?" A knot was forming in his stomach, but he had no idea how to back out of this now without causing Blaine to leave in a hurry.

"I… I can't believe it." Blaine leaned forward, hands pressed against the table. "You… you're so…" He closed his mouth not finishing that thought as he laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm so?" Kurt wet his lips. "Am I a disappointment?"

"No!" Blaine hurried assure him. "No. I was trying to keep myself from gushing over how perfect you are. I mean… I don't really know you yet, but you're exactly what I always pictured. You're… beautiful."

"Oh." Kurt felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Thank you."

"I have no filter." Blaine laughed. "As you must have noticed. But it's meant to be. Isn't it? Us meeting?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded quickly. He believed that. He may not be Eli Wilson, but the fact that he met Blaine years ago in New York only to stumble across him again on another continent. It did feel meant to be.

"I thought you were off to Chenonte?"

"Um... no... not yet?" Kurt answered digging his hole deeper.

"I just… I don't know what to say.  _I've been looking for you forever_."

Kurt's heart squeezed tight and he had no idea what to say either.

"I was ten when an ouija board spelled out your name." Blaine explained his voice and expression soft. "Twelve when a fortune teller whispered it to me. I'd given up hope-" Blaine's smiled dropped. "Wait. You are… I mean. You're into men, right?"

"What?" Yes!" Kurt laughed. "God yes. No one has ever doubted that about me before."

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand across the table holding it in his own trembling hand. "Please don't think I'm insane, but I've come all this way to meet you. Could we maybe – I don't know – spend some time together? Just see what happens. Is that asking too much of a stranger?"

"No." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand in return. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

"Good. Good." Blaine sounded relieved. "I guess since we're here anyway dinner is a perfect place to begin."

Kurt helped Blaine with the menu and then ordered for them since Blaine didn't know the language.

"I can speak some Spanish, and Filipino!" Blaine said with a smile in his defense, but Kurt was happy to help.

Blaine seemed nervous, which was adorable, but Kurt wanted to put him at ease so he started the conversation with simple questions. "You mentioned a brother?"

Blaine relaxed when talking about his older brother Cooper, who he seemed to somewhat idolize. Cooper was an actor and from what Kurt could tell quite the character. Blaine spoke of him and his parents with so much love that it kept a smile on Kurt's face. He could listen to Blaine talk forever.

For his part, Kurt told Blaine about his stepbrother Finn and all about Carole his stepmother – and how completely wonderful his father Burt was. Kurt told the truth about everything… everything but his name.

"I don't get back home to visit as them much as I'd like. I travel a lot for my job and when I finally get back to New York I hate to leave it again."

"Wait. Wait." Blaine stopped him, looking excited. "I knew you were just in New York, but you live there? You live in New York City?"

"I do. Greenwich Village."

"I live in the Upper West side!"

Kurt wasn't too surprised about that seeing as he'd met him at a Halloween party in New York years earlier.

"Blaine..." Kurt smiled feeling a little nervous himself. "You probably don't remember me… but a few years ago you threw a Halloween party. With your roommate I think? I crashed that party. I'm sure it was you. You were dressed as Bert from Mary Poppins? That  _was_  you, right?" Kurt started feeling anxious. What if he had this all wrong and it wasn't Blaine he remembered? Or what if Kurt had built the evening up in his mind and Blaine didn't remember him?

" _Casanova_." Blaine breathed, his eyes wide. "Oh my god."

"You remember me?" Kurt's voice went a little higher than normal in his excitement.

"I remember that you looked stunning. I remember that I couldn't believe the most attractive man at the party spent the whole evening talking to me. You cheered me up after a break up. Yes, I definitely remember you."

Kurt laughed in relief. "As soon as I saw you I knew it!" Kurt said. "I had such a great time with you that evening."

Blaine smiled, but his eyes were teary, he wiped them quickly and picked up his glass of water to take a sip and cover his emotion.

"Oh no. What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing." Blaine choked out. "I had an amazing time with you too. I remember being angry at myself for not asking for your number."

Kurt's heart swelled.

"I even wondered at the time if maybe you were Eli."

His heart crashed back down again. "Oh."

Blaine was beaming. "Thank goodness for second chances."

"Yeah. Yes. Of course."

They finished dinner but Kurt wasn't ready to say goodnight. He watched Blaine closely trying to read him, he was smiling sweetly at Kurt and lingering outside the restaurant his hands in his pockets. Maybe he didn't want the evening to be over either. They both starting speaking at the same time and stopped, laughing.

"You go first." Blaine said with bright eyes and a slight bounce on his heels.

He was so endearing, Kurt  _had_ to think of a way to keep this evening going… despite the fact he was enjoying it under false pretenses. Kurt pushed that ugly thought away. It gave an unwanted edge to an otherwise perfect dinner and Kurt didn't want to focus on the fact that he was only here talking to Blaine because he had lied.

"Have you been to Paris before?" Kurt asked unconsciously moving closer to Blaine.

"Once when I was still in college. I've always wanted to come back."

"How would you feel about getting the Ku… the complete Eli Wilson tour?" Kurt asked stumbling over his words.

Blaine's face broke into a radiant smile. "I would love that."

Kurt sighed in relief. Maybe if he had more time with Blaine he'd find a way out of this mess. Maybe they'd get along so well that Blaine wouldn't care that he wasn't Eli Wilson. Maybe.

Kurt walked them around the fashion district while Blaine asked questions and seemed genuinely interested in Kurt answers, his job, and his general knowledge and love for fashion.

Along the way, they passed two elderly women who were clearly tourist with their American accents and cameras at the ready. Kurt hurried up to them speaking in French and passed out the tulips he was still carrying. They both laughed and blushed, thanking him before going on their way.

"That was sweet." Blaine said bumping shoulders with Kurt. "They'll have a sweet story about the handsome French stranger who gave them flowers." Blaine's eyes were so bright and happy that it melted Kurt's heart. He was in so much trouble here.

Kurt led Blaine all through the fashion district. Pointing out landmarks, shops he loved, and those he felt were overrated. Blaine laughed and asked questions and hung on Kurt every word. Soon conversation drifted from fashion and Paris to talking to each other about their lives. It was easy and natural to talk to Blaine. Kurt rarely connected with people so quickly, but Blaine was smart and funny and made Kurt's heart beat in double time. Soon, Kurt wasn't even giving a tour anymore, hardly paying attention to their surroundings he was so caught up in Blaine.

Kurt was trying to decide if he should reach out for Blaine's hand when Blaine stopped walking and looked around.

"Wait. Where are we? This look familiar?"

" _Rue de la Paix_?" Kurt asked looking up and realizing they'd walked farther than he expected. "Have you been here before?"

"No, I think I've seen this place in a movie. Maybe a… musical?"

" _Funny Face_?" Kurt suggested excitedly. He loved that movie for the fashion alone, and of course Audrey Hepburn was a bonus.

"Yes! I love that movie!"

" _I_ love that movie!" Kurt grinned. "There was a dance scene filmed at this location for the song,  _Bonjour Paris_." Kurt added enjoying Blaine's enthusiasm.

"Yes! That's why I recognize it." He smiled brightly, grabbed both of Kurt's hands and started dancing with him, laughing with abandon and singing in a lovely warm tenor voice. " _I'm strictly a tourist, but I couldn't care less. When they parlez-vous me then I gotta confess. That's for me. Bonjour, Paris!_ "

Kurt gasped in delight and went with it, letting Blaine pull him in and waltz with him as he continued to hum the song. Blaine gave him a wink and then twirled him out and caught him again, holding him close to his chest as he slowly swayed them to the beat of music playing in Blaine's mind.

"I think I might love Paris." Blaine whispered. His face so close to Kurt's that Kurt could feel his warm breath and smell the clean, woodsy notes of his cologne.

Kurt glanced from Blaine's golden eyes to his smile… it would be so easy to lean forward and… Kurt shook his head and backed out of the embrace. He couldn't kiss Blaine. Not when Blaine though he'd be kissing Eli. Kurt's heart sank. The longer this went on the harder it was going to be to tell the truth. But the more time he spent with Blaine the more he liked him… he didn't want this to end.

The least he could do was let Blaine to know how much this evening meant to him. "This might be my favorite trip here yet, Blaine."

Blaine was staring at Kurt's lips as well and then must have realized it because he blushed and let go of Kurt, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Kurt wished he knew what thoughts made Blaine's cheeks go so red. Actually, scratch that. Kurt's stomach swooped. If he knew what Blaine was thinking he would probably do something stupid.

"What's next on the tour?" Blaine asked breaking some of the tension between them.

"We have to walk along the Seine of course."

" _Of course_."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. The sun had set, but the City of Lights was still awake as they strolled along the river. It was a beautiful night and there were many people taking advantage of it. Couples passed them hand in hand, there was a painter trying to catch the light reflecting off the surface of the water, a rose peddler stopped to show her wares.

Blaine picked out a dark red rose in full bloom. "Will you ask her how much this is?"

Kurt smiled and acted as interpreter for the transaction. Blaine had her cut the stem short and thanked her in his broken French.

Once she was on her way Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I think she overcharged you."

"Worth it." Blaine answered as he fixed the rose to Kurt's lapel. "Now we both have flowers."

Kurt sighed dreamily, he'd only spent a few hours with Blaine, but already he knew this evening was one he'd remember for forever. They passed a string quartet of street musicians playing an instrumental version of  _Some Enchanted Evening_  and Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hand.

_Oh god_ , this night couldn't get more idyllic.

"What is it about soulmates?" Kurt asked hoping to find a loophole that would mean it didn't matter that he wasn't Eli Wilson. What he wouldn't give to have the right name right now. "I mean. I get it. I do. The idea that someone out there is your other half. It's romantic. But you said you first heard the name of your soulmate when you were ten? That's a little heavy for a preteen."

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I don't know. I had a teacher who talked about soulmates and I just… fell in love with the idea I guess. I was somewhat lonely as a kid. Not that I didn't have friends." He shrugged. "I didn't know anyone else like me."

"You mean you didn't know any other little boys who got crushes on little boys?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. The idea that there was another part of my soul out there in the world looking for me – it resonated. It explained my loneliness, but also promised that I wouldn't always feel that way. It was hope, and that hope got me through a lot of hard times."

"Wow." Kurt cleared his throat, caught off guard by how much those words tugged at his heart. "That's really beautiful, Blaine."

"I've had my doubts throughout the years." Blaine confessed and shot Kurt a sweet smile. "But I guess I shouldn't have."

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. "I was a pretty lonely kid. too. I didn't have many friends at all until high school when I joined show choir. And yeah, I get what you mean – even then, there wasn't anyone who could relate to my particular brand of loneliness. I could have used the idea of a soulmate." Kurt chuckled and looked down at their clasped hands. "Though I probably would have been too pragmatic to let the idea comfort me. At the time, I couldn't even imagine holding hands in public with someone I liked. It seemed too farfetched."

Blaine stopped walking and turned to face Kurt, pulling their hands up until he was able to press a soft kiss to Kurt's knuckles. The tender gesture sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"I'm sorry you were alone." He whispered meeting Kurt's eyes. "But we've found each other now and whatever this is... or turns out to be. Friends or… something else. I am so glad to have met you."

"I agree." Kurt nodded but his throat was tight and he couldn't help but blink back tears.  _What had he done?_  Blaine was amazing. He was charming, kind, and oh so lovely. Kurt had actually met someone that made him want to throw caution to the wind and just fall – yet he had ruined everything by stealing a name that didn't belong to him!

Kurt felt like he was sinking in quicksand, there was no way out. His mind was a flurry emotion and conflict. He knew what he had to do.  _He had to tell the truth_. He also knew if he told Blaine the truth now it would crush him. Kurt looked into Blaine's beautiful, trusting eyes and his heart broke. He couldn't keep lying to this wonderful man.

Blaine didn't know the battle raging inside of Kurt, he gazed back at Kurt with equal emotion and leaned forward, moving to hold Kurt's waist with one hand and pull him in close. His other hand sweetly cupping Kurt's cheek as his thumb brushed along his jaw.  _Oh god it felt good to be held like that._

Blaine glanced from Kurt's eyes and down to his lips.

Kurt held his breath as Blaine leaned in bringing their lips together.

Kurt felt the soft brush of Blaine's lips against his own and it sent chills down his whole body. He only allowed it for a moment though before he came back to his senses and quickly took a step backwards – and then another – pulling out of Blaine's arms. Blaine stood with his eyes closed before blinking them open in surprise.

"I can't." Kurt whispered his voice coming out scratchy.

Blaine stared at him confused for a moment before his whole face flushed red. "Oh god. Oh god. I'm so sorry. I don't know… I was assuming you felt the same…" He started pacing in a tight circle while running his hand through his curls. "And I... I should have. We just met and you probably think I'm too forward."

"No! No." Kurt moved to him, holding his shoulders so Blaine would stop pacing and look at him. "Blaine, I want to kiss you. Trust me, I  _really_  want to kiss you."

"Are you  _married_?" Blaine asked in horror.

"No! God no." Kurt took a long steadying breath. "Okay, please hear me out. I… I saw you this afternoon and I recognized you from the party and I know it's been years, but I've always regretted not seizing the moment that night and… and here was my second chance."

"What?" Blaine was watching him carefully and Kurt started to feel ill.

He had to do this. He just had to say it.

"You started talking about soulmates." Kurt continued. "And Eli Wilson and I thought I was going to miss my chance with you all over  _again_ …" Kurt stopped talking – looking Blaine in the eyes and  _begging_  him to understand. "Every word I've said to you today is real and true and honest except…"

"No." Blaine shook his head, realization dawning in his eyes. "Please no."

"Blaine, I'm not-"

"Don't say it."

"My name isn't Eli Wilson."

Blaine's eyes slammed closed and a hand went to his brow. "No."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I did that. Besides the fact that I just wanted to keep spending time with you. I know it was wrong."

"No." Blaine opened his eyes again and swayed a little on his feet, looking around until he saw a nearby bench, which he strode towards and then collapsed down on.

Kurt hurried to follow him, but didn't sit down; guessing Blaine probably wouldn't welcome the proximity right now.

"Blaine?"

Blaine was looking to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt horrible. How could he have done this to someone so sweet and sincere? "Blaine, I am so sorry."

Blaine looked up at that, his eyes flashing with anger. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I live in Greenwich. I work in fashion. I have a stepbrother and stepmother and my dad  _is_  wonderful. Everything I said was true."

"Except it all started with a lie. I poured my heart out to you and you... you took advantage of me!"

" _I'm sorry_." Kurt whispered his stomach dropping. "What can I do-"

"Sorry doesn't fix anything..." Blaine said slowly as he stood from the bench. "You know what you can do? Just leave me  _the hell alone_."

Kurt nodded. His throat tight and his stomach twisting. That wasn't what he wanted, but he had forfeited the right to care about what he wanted right now. Blaine started striding past him.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my hotel!"

"Do you need help? Do you know how to get there?"

"I'll get a cab. I'll figure it out." Blaine's voice was clipped, his fists balled.

Kurt nodded again. There wasn't anything else to say. He watched as Blaine stormed away and then fell down to the bench. " _Fuck_." Kurt swore under his breath.

He had never been so ashamed of himself. He never met anyone like Blaine. Someone he felt such an instant connection to – and he had messed this up beyond repair. What was worse is that he'd hurt a kind and lovely man and he couldn't even fix it. He looked the direction Blaine had gone and couldn't see him anymore. That was it. It was over.

So much for second chances.

* * *

Blaine was lucky. He was able to make it to the  _Place de la Concorde_ , a nearby major public square, and from there he eventually caught a cab. He used his limited French and the repetition of his hotel name to communicate with the cab driver.

For as much as he and Kurt had walked it was only a five minute cab ride, still he was grateful because he wouldn't have been able to find his way back on his own. Blaine hadn't been paying attention to little things like where he was or where he was going. Not when he was next to the most beautiful man he had ever met. His blue eyes and rosy cheeks, and beautiful smile everything Blaine had always pictured for his soulmate. Not to mention his sharp wit and passionate personality. He'd been… perfect.

Blaine got out and paid the driver, probably over paid the driver, and then sulked into the hotel. He wanted to talk to Cooper, he wondered if he had his phone yet? Or Tina. Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket. He groaned, of course it was dead. There probably wasn't some place open late that sold a power adaptor. He stopped by the hotel's front desk, grateful the concierge spoke English.

"Hi. I need to use my phone, but I can't use the outlets here."

"Ah yes. You need an adaptor."

Blaine nodded, stomach turning over as thoughts from the evening assaulted him. "Where could I get one?"

"Right now? Nowhere close."

Blaine's shoulders slumped. Of course.

"However… give me one moment." The man ducked into the back room and was gone a few minutes before coming back with a plug in his hands. "This has been sitting in the lost and found for weeks. You could use it this evening and return it in the morning?"

Blaine sighed in relief and thanked the concierge in English (and as best he could in French).

The man gave him directions to a store he could buy an adaptor at in the morning and then wished him a good night.

Blaine changed into pajamas as his phone charged and then got under his covers. He stared at the ceiling in his dark small room and thought about how much had happened in just the past 24 hours. He gone from a reasonable person, engaged to a dependable man, and celebrating their engagement with friends and family to a crazy person who hopped on planes looking for strangers – and who threw himself at a man he didn't even know. A man that wasn't even Eli Wilson!

He felt like a fool.

He'd just taken the word of some stranger. He didn't ask for proof. He didn't ask how he knew Cooper or anything that could have identified him as Eli Wilson. He'd just trusted that some man he'd met on the side of the street wasn't lying to him. And he'd fallen hard too.

Blaine groaned and turned to his side hugging his arms to his chest. He knew why he'd been so trusting. Why he hadn't asked  _Kurt_  any questions that could poke holes in his story. Blaine  _wanted_ it to be true. Not just because he wanted to meet Eli but because he'd wanted  _Kurt_  to be Eli. As soon as he crashed into him and looked down to see Kurt, beautiful and wide-eyed sitting on the sidewalk surrounded by tulips, Blaine's heart had run away with him.

Their hands touched and Blaine's breath was short. There had been something about Kurt's eyes, his voice, his smile – before Blaine had even explained his situation his heart was begging for Kurt to be Eli. So when he said he was, Blaine took it at face value. After all, it was what he wanted.

Blaine groaned again, honestly angrier with himself than with Kurt.

Kurt Hummel. It was a good name. It just wasn't the right name.

Blaine glanced over to his phone and reached out pressing the power button and watching it turn on. The light of the phone illuminated the yellow tulip bud Blaine had taken from his sweater and left on the lampstand. He rolled out of bed grabbing the flower and marching to the wastebasket and tossing it in.

He got back in bed pulling the covers up to his neck.

A minute passed and Blaine let out a deep frustrated sigh, throwing the covers off again and getting up. He went to the wastebasket and carefully took the tulip out, cupping it in his hands before grabbing a book out of his bag and very carefully pressing the bloom between its pages. He then placed the book back in his bag for safe keeping.

In bed again, Blaine held his phone in his hands. Any calls to The States would be expensive, but he needed to make one anyway. There were so many people he wanted to talk to right now and one person he wasn't sure what to say to – but that was the one person that deserved a call the most. Blaine's chest was tight with trepidation as he hit the speed dial button, waiting as the phone rang on the other end and a familiar voice answered.

"Hey babe. What have you been up to? I tried calling you earlier today."

"Sorry. I've been… away." Blaine sighed and rubbed his brow, feeling a little lost. "Jeremiah… I need to tell you something."


	4. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fair readers! Thank you once again for your likes, follows, comments, and reblogs. I am so happy you are all here and reading. And a special thinks to my dear snarkyhag who is a terrific beta!  
> Just so you know, this is my favorite chapter so far. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Kurt woke after a restless night of sleep. He kept dreaming about Blaine. His smile, his eyes, his voice. And every time he woke up from one of these dreams, the devastated expression on Blaine's face when he found out the truth about Kurt would make Kurt cover his face and groan out loud – his heart clenching.

Eventually, Kurt stopped trying to fall back asleep. He just laid in bed staring at nothing – and going over and over in his head how he might have done things differently.

Finally, enough was enough. He had to do something.

He knew he had no chance with Blaine now, but at least maybe he could show Blaine he was sorry. If he could just keep Blaine from being out there in the world hating him, he would take that as a win. Kurt glanced at the clock, it was only 4:30 AM but he got up out of bed – it wasn't like he could sleep anyway. He grabbed his tablet and starting doing some research, a plan already forming in his mind. Once he thought he had all the details worked out, he went to take a shower and get ready for the day.

He spent a little extra time picking out his outfit: green slacks, wingtip boots, and a white short-sleeved button up shirt that fit him snugly and topped with a gray vest. He looked good in this outfit, it showed off all the right places. Not that he expected Blaine to notice, he must disgust Blaine at this point. Even if Blaine didn't notice, it would make Kurt feel more secure knowing he looked his best.

Once he was ready, Kurt hopped in the car his company had rented for him and headed towards Blaine's hotel, stopping at a little coffee shop he knew on the way to pick up two cups of coffee. Once he arrived at the hotel Kurt wasn't sure what to do. Go in and ask for Blaine's room number? That seemed a little intrusive. Wait in the lobby hoping Blaine came down? That was a little stalkerish. His indecision left him standing outside on the sidewalk with two cups of coffee in his hand and no real idea how to see Blaine.

As luck would have it, Kurt didn't have to worry for long. Before he had a chance to decide what to do the front doors of the hotel opened and Blaine walked out. Kurt held his breath, his grip on the coffee cups tightening a bit. Blaine looked incredible, in blue pants, and a white and blue striped polo with a red bowtie. A bowtie! Kurt loved it, it was perfect on him.

Blaine saw Kurt and stopped a couple of feet in front of him. They stood and stared at each other for a moment before Blaine nodded briskly. "Kurt." And started to walk away.

"Blaine, please." Kurt followed him. "I know I messed up, but can I just talk to you for a moment?"

Blaine kept walking.

"I brought you coffee from the best coffee shop I've found in all my visits here."

Blaine stopped and turned, looking at the coffee cups in Kurt's hands. Apparently tempted.

"Medium drip with sugar and extra cream? Just like you like it." Kurt said holding out Blaine's cup. "Or at least just like you ordered it yesterday."

Blaine looked up from the cup to Kurt's face.

"No strings attached. I'd really like the chance to talk to you, but the coffee is yours regardless."

Blaine and took the cup from Kurt, their fingertips brushing as he did which made Kurt shiver pleasantly.

Blaine took a sip and let out a contented hum. "Okay, that's really good coffee."

Kurt smiled and waited hoping Blaine wasn't going to take the peace offering and leave, but ready to accept that if he did.

"You have until I get to the shop I'm heading towards to talk." Blaine said and started walking again.

Kurt hurried to follow. "Thank you. I know you have no reason to hear me out. I really just wanted to apologize again for yesterday. I hate that I lied, but I don't hate that I was able to spend that time with you. It was…" Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine quickly shot him a sidelong glance as he continued his trek. "It was really the best evening I've had in a long time. Um I… I want to try and make things up to you."

"How?"

"Well, what's your plan now? Are you going to Chenonte to find Eli?"

"And if I am?"

"I could help!"

Blaine chuckled darkly. "I don't need your kind of help."

Kurt's legs were longer than Blaine's were, but he found he was having trouble keeping up as Blaine power walked down the street. Blaine stopped abruptly and looked up at the street signs swearing under his breath and turning around. "I think I missed my turn. I'm following directions from the concierge."

"See that's something I could help with. I know the language, which helps with getting directions. And how are you traveling to Chenonte?"

"There's a train."

"I looked that up too, and, yes there is a train that will get you almost all the way there, but it is another 30 minute drive after that."

"I'll get a cab."

"You could, but it is a smaller place and getting a cab isn't as easy as it is here. From my research most people in the area drive or bike."

Blaine stopped outside a little convenience store and turned to face Kurt. It looked like his time was about to be up. "And you are suggesting?"

"I could drive. I could drive you there. I have a rental car."

"I could get there without it."

"Yes you could, but this would be easier. And remember, I speak French!" Kurt laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood. Blaine's expression remained grave.

"And when I get to Chenonte and find Eli?"

"I back off. I'll leave you alone."

Blaine's hand was on the door to the shop, but he hesitated. "What do you get out of this?"

Kurt smiled, hoping to show Blaine how sincere he was. "The chance to show you I'm not the kind of person who takes advantage of others. The chance to know that Blaine Anderson doesn't hate me. I… I don't expect anything from you. I just can't bare the idea of you thinking poorly of me."

Blaine looked away, his jaw muscles moving and his brow furrowed in thought. "No more lies." He finally said looking back at Kurt. "There has to be complete honesty from now on."

"Yes." Kurt nodded eagerly. "Absolutely."

Kurt may have been mistaken, but he thought he saw Blaine's lips twitch up in the smallest of smiles. "Okay. Then you can pick me up later this morning. I check out at eleven."

Kurt couldn't help but grin widely; he wanted to give Blaine a hug but decided against it. "Perfect. I'll see you at your hotel at eleven."

Blaine nodded again before disappearing into the shop.

"Yes!" Kurt did a happy little twirl and dance on the sidewalk, his chest feeling lighter. He still couldn't expect anything romantic with Blaine – he was here looking for his soulmate after all – but Kurt would at least have a chance to maybe be his friend. Kurt wasn't about to let that chance slip by him.

* * *

Blaine walked into the store finally letting the smile that he'd been suppressing spread over his face. He wasn't going to admit it, but he'd been surprised at how relieved he'd felt when he walked out of his hotel to find Kurt Hummel standing on the sidewalk. He was still upset that Kurt had lied about who he was, but if the way his heart lifted at the sight of Kurt with a sweet smile and two cups of coffee was any indication, he apparently wanted to see Kurt again.

And now he was going to road trip across France with him. The idea was uniquely appealing. Blaine glanced out the shop window to see Kurt doing some kind of victory shimmy outside. Blaine's smile only grew, and his heart fluttered a little. He shook his head looking around the store for the power adapter he'd come for. He needed to quench that little excited feeling in his chest that Kurt gave him – he was here to meet Eli Wilson, not fall for someone else.

He would let Kurt get him to Chenonte and then they'd part ways. That was the way it had to be.

* * *

When Blaine walked out of his hotel at eleven with his suitcase in tow, it was to find Kurt behind the wheel of a convertible BMW. Looking like a movie star with sunglass and a wide smile on his face. He was wearing that same gorgeous outfit from earlier in the day, the one that showed off his trim waist and strong arms. Blaine had to take a moment to clear his throat before he could speak. Damn it. It was going to be harder than he thought to keep this casual.

"Right on time." Blaine said as Kurt hopped out of the car to help him stow his luggage.

"I aim to please." Kurt said with a smirk and Blaine felt his face flush slightly.

Once they were in the car together Kurt turned to face him. "It's a little over a seven hour drive to Chenonte. Do we want to just push through and get there this evening? Or are we stopping somewhere in between?"

"I think we can handle seven hours. Besides, I'm anxious to get there."

Kurt nodded, his face showing his disappointment for only a moment before his smile returned. "Well then, it's off to the French seaside Blaine!"

Things were a little stilled between them at first, both of them mostly quiet as they drove out of Paris. Kurt turned on the radio and Blaine was glad for anything that broke the silence. Kurt found a station that played French pop music and Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a smile – music was a good way to keep things from becoming even tenser.

They'd been in the car for about half an hour when Kurt started humming along to the music and then he started singing softly. Blaine opened his eyes and turned to look at him, he wasn't even sure Kurt realized he was singing out loud. Blaine smiled as he watched him, Kurt's voice was melodic and lovely, Blaine was enjoying listening to it. He also enjoyed Kurt's contented expression and lovely pink lips as he sang. Blaine didn't want to say anything that would make Kurt stop singing, but at the same time, he had a hard time not complimenting a well-trained voice

"That's lovely." Blaine finally said.

Kurt glance at him lifting an eyebrow.

"Your voice."

"Oh." Kurt chuckled, cheeks blushing. "Thank you. I use to sing in school. I haven't in front of anyone for a long time. I'm out of practice."

"It's doesn't sound that way." Blaine offered Kurt a smile. "I sang in school, too. High school and college."

"You mentioned yesterday that you studied music?"

"I was a musical theater major at NYU at first. Then I switch to music therapy. It was the perfect fit for me."

"Because you get to use music to help people?" Kurt asked looking back and forth from the road to Blaine.

"Yes." Blaine nodded. "I find my career very fulfilling."

"It sounds perfect for you." Kurt looked down at the satchel between him and Blaine. "Here, find my phone will you? We'll hook it up to the sound system and get some music in English that we can both sing along to."

Blaine had never turned down a chance for some road trip karaoke, so he quickly helped Kurt get his phone connected and with Kurt's urging began scrolling through his music selection.

"Can't find anything you like?" Kurt asked worriedly after several minutes went by and Blaine still hadn't selected anything.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine shook his head as he continued to scroll through Kurt's playlists. "You have impeccable musical taste. And I don't say that to just anyone. My problem is that there are too many-" Blaine's eyes landed on a soundtrack he loved. "Oh! Yes. I found the perfect choice." Blaine pushed play and watched Kurt as the first few notes started to play, waiting for his reaction.

As soon as Kurt realized what it was he laughed, "Oh my god. This is perfect."

"I mean, we are just leaving Paris, how could we not listen to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack?"

Soon they were both laughing and loudly singing along to The Rhythm of the Night. Blaine kept stealing glances at Kurt's profile as he sang. He really was remarkably good-looking, and there was something about his pure sweet voice that went straight to Blaine's heart.

"We sound good together." Kurt said as the song ended.

"And we haven't even gotten to Come What May yet."

Things between them were easier after that, the ice broken. There was a different kind of tension when Come What May did start playing. They both sand along, but Blaine felt a little breathless as he sang the words, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace." He looked at Kurt who was stealing a glance at him as well.

There was another awkward silence after the track ended until Kurt cleared his throat. "Who knew Obi Wan Kenobi could sing?" Kurt laughed anxiously.

"Please, tell me you aren't a fan of the prequels."

Kurt's face grew serious. "I'm a fan of Ewan McGregor."

Blaine smiled, feeling the intensity between them lessening again. "That I can understand."

They were about an hour out of Paris when Blaine started feeling hungry. "What town is up next?"

"We are about a thirty minutes from Orléans."

"Maybe we could stop for lunch there?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and then slowed the car, pulling it over to the side of the road. "Okay so… I might have packed a picnic." Kurt confessed.

"You might have?"

"If you don't find the idea too cheesy."

Blaine laughed. "No, I love it."

When Kurt said he'd packed a picnic he hadn't been kidding. Kurt pulled out a chilled picnic basket, a bottle of sparkling grape juice ("No champagne because I'm driving" he explained), and blanket from the back of the car. Soon they were set up for a picnic in the lovely French countryside, on top a hill looking down on a vineyard. The weather was perfect, the view picturesque, and the fruits, cheeses, and finger sandwiches Kurt had packed delicious.

"This is like something out of a movie." Blaine looked out on the landscape in front of him. "I can't believe I'm here."

"I'm glad you are." Kurt said softly.

Blaine turned to look him in the eyes. "Me too."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Kurt lifted his eyebrows and grinned, "So, Blaine Anderson..." he said with dancing eyes. "Tell me something about yourself that you rarely tell anyone."

"Excuse me?"

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged. "Here you are in France on an unplanned adventure, with a virtual stranger. Why not say something you normally wouldn't have the chance to say?"

"You don't feel like a stranger." Blaine answered, looking back out at the view instead of the intensity of Kurt's gaze. "Is that weird, that it feels like I know you better than I do?"

"No. I feel it too, Blaine."

Blaine let those words sink in before he turned back to Kurt. "Okay, if I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone, you have to as well."

"That's more than fair."

"As you know ever since I was little I've been waiting for my soulmate."

"Thus your trip to France."

"Thus my trip to France." Blaine looked down, playing with the edge of the blanket. "What I've never told anyone before, because it sounds awful… is that part of me is scared that my soulmate will be… um… that he will be…"

"Yes?"

"That he'll be... not attractive."

"What?"

Blaine looked up. "What if he's ugly, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened and then his hand flew to his chest and he started laughing. Hard.

"Kurt! It isn't funny. Kurt." Kurt continued to laugh and Blaine couldn't help it – soon he was laughing too. "Okay but seriously, what if I'm not – not attracted to him?" Blaine said between peals of laughter.

"Oh. Oh god." Kurt took a deep breath and started to calm himself down. "You were so serious like you were about to tell me something dark and awful about yourself.

"It is awful." Blaine smiled. "I am so shallow."

"It isn't shallow to want to be attracted to your soulmate. Besides, you don't have anything to worry about."

"How do you now?"

"Because Blaine." Kurt said as if it was obvious. "If he is your soulmate then you're going to be attracted to him. When you love someone they are always beautiful to you."

"Oh." Blaine had never thought about it that way, suddenly he felt a lot lighter. "Well, I guess that takes care of my other fear."

"What's that?"

"That he wouldn't think I'm attractive."

"Impossible." Kurt said a little too quickly and then blushed. "Um… because soulmates and… you know."

Blaine smiled, his chest swelling as he enjoyed Kurt's admiration. "Your turn. You have to tell me something you don't normally tell people."

"A deal is a deal." Kurt leaned back on the palms of his hands looking up at the sky and thinking, his long neck stretched out and his eyes a dazzling blue against the blue of the sky. "Since you went with a fear I will as well." He licked his lips. "Sometimes I'm afraid that I am so set in my ways that… That I'll never find anyone to love. Actually I'm afraid that even if I did find someone I wouldn't make room for him in my life. That I would be too rigid to let anyone in. I mean I've had boyfriends, obviously, but never anyone who just… fit." Kurt didn't look at Blaine throughout his confession and the way he nervously bit his lip made Blaine wonder if he meant to admit so much.

"Do you want to find someone and fall in love?"

Kurt finally turned to look at him. "Yes."

"We tend to make room in our lives for the things we really want Kurt. When the right person comes along, you'll make it work. He'll make it work."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, his eyes sparkling. "Thank you for saying that."

"I believe it."

Kurt let out a sigh, and seemed relieved himself. "I guess we should clean up and get going?" We still have over five hours left to drive."

Blaine nodded almost wishing it were more than five hours. But he kept that thought to himself. They were back on the road again in no time. The conversation between them flowed as easily now as it had the evening before.

Blaine had never been to Orléans so when they arrived and Kurt suggested they do a little driving tour around town and Blaine readily agreed. He told himself it wasn't because he was looking for ways to prolong his time with Kurt. No, it was because Orléans was beautiful and historic it would be a shame just to pass through. They drove past the Cathédrale Sainte-Croix d'Orléans and the Place du Martroi. Blaine insisted they stop at the statue of Joan of Arc so he could get a picture with her. Kurt gladly complied, snapping the picture for Blaine and telling him he looked cute.

They ended up taking several detours that afternoon, through different cities and to enjoy the countryside. Stopping to take pictures here and there. Blaine insisted they get a few selfies together as well. When Kurt stood next to him, pressing his cheek against Blaine's as they both smiled broadly, Blaine's heart thudded in his chest. Blaine wanted to remember every detail of this day.

By time they finally reached the little fishing village of Chenonte it had taken much more than seven hours to get there. It was late, Blaine had a camera full of photos, and they had spent the day talking about everything under the sun. From their families and careers to their favorite movies growing up and what song they wanted to dance to at their weddings. They both said Come What May, which made Blaine's heart flutter, but he didn't want to read too much into it – they had just heard the song that day even if it has been on Blaine's wedding dance list for years.

"Well, here we are." Kurt said as they pulled up to the one and only hotel in all of Chenonte.

"Here we are." Blaine echoed, staring at the small stone building while butterflies flooded his stomach. This was in then. Unless Eli Wilson was staying with friend, he had to be staying right here in this very hotel.

They both sat in the car a moment longer.

"You don't have to look for him right now."

Blaine gave Kurt an inquisitive glance.

"We can check in, ask about him at the front desk, and then in the morning you can look for him. Once you're refreshed."

"Yes. That's a good idea." Blaine agreed feeling comforted by the idea that he didn't have to do anything major right at that moment.

They got their luggage out of the car and went to get rooms. "Separate rooms." Blaine clarified when the woman at the front desk assumed they were together.

"Also, I'm looking for an acquaintance who may be staying here." Blaine said, hoping he sounded casual. He glanced at Kurt who gave him an encouraging smile. "Has Eli Wilson checked in yet?"

"Eli Wilson?" The woman said. "Ah, but he is not coming."

"He… wait, what?"

"No, I am sorry monsieur. He called to change his reservation. He is no longer coming to Chenonte."

Blaine felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on him, and then followed it up by pushing him down a flight of stairs. He wanted to say something more but he opened his mouth and nothing came out.

Kurt quickly stepped in and took charge. "When did he call?"

"This afternoon."

"And did he say where he was going to instead? Or… why his plans changed? Or anything?"

The woman looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. "I don't know if I should say."

"Please." Kurt begged. "You have to understand-" Kurt switched to French and launched into a passionate plea, that Blaine only caught a few words of – "amour" and "âmes soeurs". "Please?" Kurt finished and even without understanding all of his appeal; Blaine couldn't imagine anyone saying no to Kurt's imploring expression.

The woman looked around the empty lobby and then leaned forward. "Monsieur Wilson was very talkative. He said was here to buy a boat."

"A boat?"

"Oui. The owner had run into bad weather and docked it elsewhere."

"Do you know where?"

"Just down the coastline. Belle-les-Bains."

Kurt grinned triumphantly and turned to look at Blaine. Blaine felt so much relief that he found it hard to stay on his feet. Kurt must have noticed because he quickly reached out to hold Blaine's elbow and steady him.

"He even asked for hotel recommendations." The woman continued. "I told him the Hôtel de Fleurs was very nice."

"Thank you. Thank you!" Kurt gushed. Blaine still felt a little dumbstruck.

Kurt led Blaine upstairs and Blaine let him, he felt numb. He almost lost Eli and it was only because of Kurt that they had a new lead. They got to just outside their doors before he found his voice again. "Should we go now?"

Kurt's brows lifted in surprise and he seem to think about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes. If you want. We'll hop right back in the car and drive all night if we need to."

Blaine looked Kurt over; he'd already driven all day and looked like he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not too tired to help a friend."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "Are we friends?"

"I'd like to think so?" Kurt answered with a hopeful smile.

"Yes." Any anger that Blaine had felt over Kurt's lie had faded away, all that was left was a desire to keep Kurt around a least a little longer. "We're friends." Blaine smiled. "And I'm exhausted. Maybe we could head out first thing? I mean we already have rooms."

"That's perfect." Kurt leaned against the wall between their two rooms, fidgeting with the key in his hand. "So, I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"See you then." Blaine said leaning forward slightly, before backing up again. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."

Blaine went into his room and shut the door behind him leaning against it. He really was exhausted. He might not have done anything today beyond riding around the countryside of southern France, but now that he had time to stand still he found that he felt weary down to his bones.

The odd thing was, Blaine would have thought the reason for his tiredness would be anticipation over meeting Eli. Knowing every mile he drove today was bringing him closer to his soulmate. That wasn't the case. In retrospect, Blaine realized he'd hardly thought about Eli at all. Eli had been relegated to the back of his mind right up until the moment he and Kurt pulled up to the hotel.

Then there was Kurt. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. Kurt with his sunny laugh, impeccable clothes, and sharp wit. They had such a wonderful day together. It was hard to focus on some phantom soulmate when Kurt Hummel was smiling in your direction.

Now that Blaine was in Chenonte and Eli wasn't, he had mixed feelings about Eli's unexpected detour. He was almost pleased. A trip to Belle-les-Bains meant a little more time with Kurt. Blaine pushed off the door feeling renewed energy at the promise of at least another day with Kurt. It was an opportunity he wasn't about to turn down.

* * *

Back that the front desk the concierge picked up the phone and dialed a number she had memorized. "Hello? It's Claudia. How fast could you get to Belle-les-Bains? And how is your American accent?" She glanced at the newspaper she'd been reading right before the two gentlemen guest had entered. A copy of the New York Times. "I think I have a job for you."


	5. Mr. Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: New chapter! Not much to say here before this one, but thank you again to my beta the wonderful snarkyhag and thanks to you all for reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Belle-les-Bains was nothing like the small fishing village of Chenonte. It was a large, bustling resort city a three hour coastal drive towards Italy. The route there had been breathtaking and the city itself was stunning; blooming flowers, cobblestones roads, and historic buildings mingled in with modern hotels and main road had a gorgeous view down to the clear blue Mediterranean and its white sand beaches. Kurt breathed in the fresh ocean air happy to have Blaine beside him, Kurt couldn't imagine wanting to be here with anyone other than Blaine. Blaine who smiled the whole morning, who kept pointing out sights he found beautiful, who looked at Kurt with eyes so full of affection that it made Kurt melt at every glance.

Kurt could get used to a place like this, especially in the present company. He turned to mention how beautiful everything was to Blaine and noticed that his jaw was tight and his hand clenched the side of the car. A stark contrast to his mood from the rest of the trip. In fact, now that Kurt thought about it, Blaine had been happy and talkative all morning but had gone quiet as soon as they entered town.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, worried about him.

"It's so big. How will we ever find him?"

"We have a hotel name." Kurt reminded him. "We start with the Hôtel de Fleurs."

Blaine nodded slowly and Kurt felt a familiar tightness in his chest. He was conflicted, on one hand, he hoped that no one at Hôtel de Fleurs had ever even heard of Eli Wilson – because Kurt knew as soon as they found Eli he was going to lose Blaine. That thought made his throat dry and his chest hurt. At the same time, he hated himself for allowing those thoughts. Blaine wanted this so much and Kurt couldn't bear the idea of seeing Blaine's heartbroken. There didn't seem to be an ideal outcome, and so the only thing left was to keep going forward.

After taking a couple wrong turns and stopping for directions – Kurt's French coming in handy once again – they finally found the right hotel. The Hôtel de Fleurs was large, beautiful, and dramatic. It sat up on a hill, which sloped down towards the ocean's edge. The word that came to Kurt's mind was 'expensive'.

"Wow. Okay. I little different than staying at a tiny hotel in Chenonte." Kurt said as they pulled up.

"That was the only hotel in Chenonte." Blaine said taking in the sight of the impressive resort. "Maybe this is more Eli's style?"

Kurt nodded, again feeling jealous of a man he hadn't even met yet. He apparently could afford the finer things in life. Kurt made good money, but this was well out of his normal price range.

They silently walked together into the hotel and up to the front desk where Blaine stepped back letting Kurt handle it. They had talked about it and decided that if they acted as if they knew Eli and expected him to be here they might get more information than admitting they were practically strangers trailing this man across France.

"Excuse me." Kurt said in French. "Could you please tell me if Eli Wilson has checked in yet?"

The man looked from Kurt to Blaine and back again. "I'm sorry, but I can't give out information on any of our guests."

"But he is a guest here?" Kurt smiled at the man but didn't receive a smile in return.

"I'm sure you would understand if you were guest yourself and want privacy…" The attendant looked Kurt up and down. "Are you guest yourself?"

Kurt gave the man a tight smile and turned to Blaine shaking his head to indicate he wasn't getting anywhere with this. "Will you give us a moment?" Kurt asked the man and he and Blaine walked back from the counter.

"He isn't giving me anything. And is a little snotty about us not being guest here."

Blaine worried his lip nodding along, "Okay… well. If Eli is here. We could ask around. There might be bellhops, housekeeping, someone more talkative. Meanwhile…" Blaine looked around the grand lobby of the hotel. "We do need somewhere to stay. Should we get rooms?"

"Um…" Kurt wasn't sure how to answer. He was committed to seeing this through with Blaine, but this wasn't in his budget.

"On me." Blaine added seeing Kurt's hesitation.

"You don't have to-"

"Kurt, I'm fully aware I've dragged you into all of this." Blaine smiled his expression which had been stiff and worried since they arrived softened a little. "Let me thank you with a night at the Hôtel de Fleurs?"

Kurt took in a breath and decidedly ignored the implications of what it usually meant to have someone invite you to stay a night at a hotel with them. "Okay."

They went back to the counter and asked to book rooms and the concierge immediately became friendlier. Kurt translated the price for Blaine who did look a little worried at the cost. "Would sharing a double room be weird?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. "I mean if it would be uncomfortable for you at all-"

"Blaine, it's fine." Kurt said trying to keep his heart in check.  _It was just a room_. "That works."

The concierge may have been more pleasant once they booked a room, but he was no more forthcoming. If there was an Eli Wilson staying here, they were going to have to find out by other means.

The room was gorgeous, designer furniture and plush looking beds. Kurt wished he and Blaine were here on vacation so they could properly enjoy the amenities, but he knew Blaine was on a mission. He'd only grown more and more serious ever since they got to the hotel.

"What next?" Kurt said lifting his heavy suitcase on top of the dresser.

Blaine sat down wearily on one of the beds falling backward and combing his hands through his curls. His curls were looser today as if Blaine has hardly used in product in them, soft and silky – Kurt chided himself at the sudden impulse to sit next to Blaine and comb his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"We could poke around the resort. The pool, their beach area, the bar…"

"But you won't recognize him when you see him." Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine even though there was another bed open, he didn't reach out for him the way he wanted to though.

Blaine sighed and sat up, his shoulders slumping as he hung his head in his hands. Kurt lifted a hand to rub across Blaine's back but let it hover in the air a moment, not wanting to cross any lines that would make Blaine uncomfortable. But Blaine had said they were friends, and this is how he would comfort any of his friends. He let his hand fall between Blaine's shoulder blades as he started rubbing in gentle circles, ignoring how the muscles of Blaine's strong back shifted under his hand.

"Don't be discouraged, Blaine. We'll find him."

"How do you know?" Blaine mumbled into his hands.

"Because… if he is your soulmate then this is meant to be, right?" Kurt asked even as the words made his chest feel hollow.

"I guess." Blaine said, still speaking into his hands.

"And if it is meant to be you'll find him. Or he will find you. He has to be close."

Blaine just let out some kind of noncommittal murmur.

"And if all else fails I'll rent a truck, mount a loudspeaker on top and we will drive the width and breadth of Belle-les-Bains shouting 'Eli Wilson! Eli Wilson!' the whole time."

Blaine finally looked up, his somber face slowly splitting into a gorgeous smile as he started to laugh, "Oh god. Can you imagine?"

"It would make a great story to tell your future grandkids."

Blaine wiped at his eyes and leaned a little into Kurt's side. "Thank you for that. You always make me smile."

"Of course." Kurt answered, the words almost sticking in his throat.

"Thank you for all of this. You have absolutely no reason to have done all of this with me."

"I'm here to see this through to the end."

"But why?"

Kurt shrugged. "Because I lied to you and this is my reparation."

Blaine sat up straight and faced him. Kurt's hand fell from rubbing Blaine's back and Blaine took it in his hands. "You've more than made up for that, Kurt. Why are you really doing all of this?"

Kurt's stomach flipped over, facing Blaine on the bed like this, side by side, their faces were so close. Blaine's eyes were so fervent, and full, and gorgeous – Kurt felt lost in them. And had Blaine just glanced down to Kurt lips? Or was Kurt's imagination running wild?

"For missed chances." Kurt whispered. "For a Casanova that should have asked the name of his chimney sweep. So that you don't miss  _this_ chance to find your soulmate."

Blaine seemed to be holding his breath, the air between them felt heavy and it would be so easy just to lean forwards and… Kurt chuckled and stood up, taking his hand back and needing some space between him and Blaine.

"I guess I just need to see how this story ends."

Blaine was still watching him closely with those big golden eyes. "Do you think it would have gone differently if we'd exchanged numbers at that party?" Blaine asked his voice soft and earnest.

"Or if I hadn't lied to you and told you I was Eli?" Kurt added. "I don't know Blaine, there would still be an Eli Wilson out in the world somewhere, wouldn't there?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"And you would still want to meet him."

Blaine didn't answer that, instead, he leaned forward with his hands folded and his elbows on his knees as he stared down at his shoes. The words Kurt wasn't saying were like a wall between them and he wondered what things Blaine was holding back as well.

"I guess all that's left to do is to change into our best approximation of casual resort wear and go out and start looking for him." Kurt said trying to sound cheerful.

Blaine looked back up and nodded, smiling slightly. "I don't even know what resort casual wear looks like."

"Think J Crew summer catalog."

Blaine laughed, relaxing a little, and got up from the bed. "I can do that."

They changed clothes, Kurt ducking into the bathroom to give them both privacy, and then they headed back downstairs.

Properly attired they started with the pool area. Kurt would point out men who seemed to be by themselves asking if Blaine thought they could be Eli. It soon turned into a game where Kurt would point out the most comical men he could find and Blaine would counter with the most attractive.

"What about him?" Kurt said pointing to an overly tanned man with a forest of chest hair and a long greasy ponytail.

"Not Eli. He is obviously here on a post-divorce vacation. His wife made him choose – her or the ponytail. He chose poorly."

Kurt laughed and Blaine pointed to a tall dark-haired man with a six-pack who was leaning on the railing and looking out at the ocean. "That could be Eli."

"Mmm. No, sorry." Kurt said. "He is here with the rich, bejeweled middle-aged woman we passed earlier. He is a model named George, but she calls him  _Georgio_ and he is her full-time arm candy."

"Oh of course." Blaine said with mock gravity, his lips tipping up in a smile.

"Of course." Kurt grinned. "That's him there." Kurt pointed to a man sitting at the cabaña, drinking something bright green, a straw Panama hat pulled low so you couldn't really see his face, and wearing gold chains with huge medallions, and an unbuttoned floral shirt.

"You can't even tell what he looks like." Blaine said bouncing on his toes trying to get a better look. "He could be handsome."

"Three gold chains, Blaine. Three gold chains. I don't care if he looks like Clark Gable that is a fashion travesty."

"You're right. He is clearly a gigolo." Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt nodded. "Clearly."

The game continued as they walked through the hotel's bar and down to the beach until they forgot to keep pointing men out and just started enjoying the ocean breeze, beautiful sights, and each other's company. Kurt stopped to take off his shoes and Blaine followed suit, they continued on their way carrying their shoes but walking so close their free hands brushed together periodically.

"I keep thinking how much Carole would love this place." Kurt said as they walked along the beach. "I'd love to send her and my dad on a vacation here. Maybe not the Hôtel de Fleurs – my dad wouldn't know what to do in a place so fancy. He works so hard in his auto shop and they deserve a nice vacation."

Blaine smiled at him, a sweet smile that reached his eyes and made Kurt's heartstrings tug.

"I love how much you love your family."

"My dad and I have been through a lot together. And then when Carole and Finn came along… I didn't even know we didn't feel like a full family until we did again."

"They sound wonderful."

"I have to admit, I think I'm a little homesick. It may have been too long between visits... What about your family? I know you get along with them."

"I do mostly. My father has always been a little of a workaholic and my mother travels with him on business a lot. I'm close with my brother. I just saw him in fact at my-" Blaine stopped and cleared his throat. "Before I left New York. He was there for a visit. I keep meaning to call him and tell him I'm in France."

"He doesn't know?"

Blaine shook his head. "It was an abrupt decision. I think I've been avoiding talking to him."

Kurt stopped walking turning to face Blaine, his toes sinking into the warm sand. "Why is that?"

"I…" Blaine looked out at the sea and then slowly back to Kurt. "He wouldn't get it. He knows how much I believe in soulmates but this…" Blaine held his arms open wide to indicate the vast Mediterranean seaside. "He would think I've lost my mind." His arms dropped and he looked down to the sand. "Maybe I have."

"Don't think like that Blaine." Kurt said moving forward and tipping Blaine's chin up. "Not when you've come so far."

"It's just that when I got that call from Eli and jumped on the next flight to Paris I was so  _excited_ so  _sure_ it was the right thing to do. Finding Eli Wilson seemed like the most important thing in the world to me." Blaine moved so he was standing so close to Kurt that Kurt's skin vibrated with his nearness. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes as if trying to read them before he glanced down at Kurt's lips. "And now…"

"And now?" Kurt asked his voice a whisper as hope started to bloom in his chest.

"Now, if I never find him… I don't know how much I care." Blaine looked back up at him his long dark lashes framing his beautiful and earnest eyes. He reached a hand out towards Kurt moving slowly, giving Kurt the opportunity to stop him if he wanted to. Kurt decidedly  _did not_  want to.

Soon Blaine's hand was cupping the back of Kurt's neck, fingers brushing across his skin and tingling in his thick hair. "I kissed you once before." Blaine whispered moving impossibly closer. "It was barely a kiss. But you were Eli Wilson then." Blaine wet his lips. "I'd really like to kiss you now, as Kurt Hummel."

Wonder and anticipation bubbled up inside Kurt, making him feel like he was floating. He couldn't have spoken in that moment even if he wanted to. But there wasn't any need for words. Kurt smiled and moved his hands to Blaine's waist fisting his shirt and pulling him, closing that fraction of an inch it took to bring his lips to Blaine's. Kurt gasped into the kiss, moaning as Blaine brought a hand to his back holding him tight.

Their lips moved together guardedly at first and then more urgently, both of them wanting more. Kurt couldn't help but let out a whimper when Blaine tugged lightly on his lower lip with his teeth before sucking on it. Their lips and bodies slotted together perfectly, until there wasn't a breath of space between them. Kurt couldn't remember ever being kissed like this before. Blaine's lips were fervent but tender and as he moved them from Kurt's mouth and then to kiss along his jaw and down the side of his neck. Kurt's knees felt weak and he could only be glad he had Blaine's arms around him to hold him up.

" _Oh god Kurt_." Blaine murmured against his skin. "I've wanted this so much."

Kurt's hand had found purchase bunching up the back of Blaine's shirt he tugged a little pulling the polo from the waistband of his plaid madras shorts and they both wobbled backward a bit until they lost their footing and fell ungracefully to the soft sandy beach with a thud and laugh. Blaine didn't waste any time. " _Come here_." He all but growled, quickly bringing his lips back to Kurt's.

It took a moment, but Kurt slowly started to remember where they were. It was hard to think, remember, or care about anything when Blaine's lips were moving across his, but the truth was they were on a public beach. It may not be crowded, but it wasn't deserted either.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed. "Blaine please."

Blaine stopped kissing him, which was a tragedy, and pulled back enough to look Kurt in the face.

"Too much?"

"No.  _God no_." Kurt looked around, kneeling by Blaine and seeing they'd drawn a little attention to themselves, though most people were politely pretending not to notice. "We're making a scene."

Blaine looked up and around as if he too was just now remembering where he was. He started laughing. "I have never made out in public like this before."

"Well, as pleasant as it is, we do… have a room." Kurt reminded him, suddenly feeling almost shy. "I'm not saying we have to do anything more than what we were just doing. But I wouldn't mind picking that back up somewhere private. And talking would be good too, and privacy works for that as well. I… I don't fully understand what's happening here."

Blaine nodded agreeing quickly before Kurt could say anything else. Blaine stood and helped Kurt to his feet. They walked hand and hand back to the hotel, speeding up as they went and laughing the whole way. They got to the hotel lobby and Blaine leaned in kissing Kurt's neck again while they waited for the elevator. "I know we need to talk, but you are just so… kissable."

Kurt laughed and ignored the shocked look from an elderly man standing nearby. Kurt began to lean into the kiss, but suddenly Blaine's lips disappeared from his neck. The elevator doors dinged open, but Blaine didn't move forward.

"Blaine?" Kurt watched as Blaine turned around, his brow furrowed and his eyes scanning the little atrium to their right.

"Did you hear…" Blaine took a step away from Kurt and Kurt followed him forgetting the elevator.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine turned to look at him, his face pale and looking a little shaken. "I thought I heard someone say… I wouldn't have noticed at all but I'm on alert for it as much as my own name." He looked around and Kurt's stomach started to drop. "Never mind." Blaine shook his head.

Kurt looked back to the sitting area that was an overflow lounge area off the bar. A server was speaking English to one of the guest – a man facing away from them in a tall wingback chair. "We'll be happy to charge it to your room, Mr. Wilson."

It took what felt like the longest moment of Kurt's life to realize what he'd just heard. What Blaine must have just heard because  _his brain had been listening for that name for years_. The name Wilson. Kurt looked from the wing-backed chair that was hiding its occupant and back to Blaine who was looking at him with a pained expression.

"I…" Blaine opened his mouth and closed it again shaking his head. "Let's pretend we didn't hear that." He grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him towards the elevator. Kurt didn't move.

" _Blaine_."

"Kurt it doesn't matter. I told you I don't care anymore."

"You  _do_ care." Kurt said doing everything in his power to keep his voice from trembling. "I know you care. You've cared since you were ten years old."

Blaine's eyes were tearing up and he looked back at the chair, his face reflecting the struggle going on inside of him.

"Didn't you come to France in the first place because you had to know?" Kurt said, his voice small. "You needed answers. Now your answer is sitting a couple yards from you. You can't walk away now." Every word Kurt spoke felt like a knife to his heart, but he knew it was true. Sure, he could go upstairs with Blaine. They could pretend for a little while they hadn't walked away from a potential Eli Wilson. But the knowledge would still be there between them, like an invisible boundary keeping them apart.

"Go." Kurt nodded towards the lounge. "Find out if he's Eli. Talk to him if it is. I'll be right here if you need me." Kurt realized he was hanging onto Blaine with both hands, so he let go, their hands falling limp between them.

"I…" Blaine looked at the chair and then to Kurt. "Just so I know for sure, Kurt. So  _we_ know for sure. Just to prove to you nothing will happen."

"Just so you know for sure." Kurt repeated, his heartbreaking, as Blaine turned away from him and walked towards Mr. Wilson.

* * *

"Hello." Blaine moved to stand by the wing-backed chair that Mr. Wilson was sitting in. He was reading a newspaper, a nearly empty glass of scotch on the table beside him. "I'm sorry to bother you."

The man lowered the paper and looked up at Blaine. He looked to be around Blaine's age, with a boyish face, a square jaw, and dark blue eyes. He was handsome and as he smiled at him Blaine knew he should feel  _something_. He didn't feel anything at all.

Blaine glanced back to Kurt who gave him an encouraging nod, even as his eyes seemed miserable.

Blaine just needed to get this over with, find out if this man was Eli and get back to Kurt. Blaine had a realization that afternoon sitting in their hotel room next to Kurt as Kurt rubbed a hand up and down Blaine's back. Blaine wanted to find Eli… but not for the same reasons he had at the beginning of this journey. He wanted to meet him and check it off his list. If he did, if he met Eli, it found him and found out Eli wasn't his soulmate then he could finally move on.

And if Blaine had any say in it, move on with Kurt.

First, he had to tick that tick box so he never had any doubts again. And so Kurt wouldn't have any either.

"Are you… this may sound strange..." Blaine wet his lips nervously, Mr. Wilson still looking up at him. "But is your name Eli Wilson?"

The man raised his brows in surprise. "Yes… I'm Eli Wilson."

Okay, that was good, right? Blaine smiled at him, his stomach tight. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Cooper's brother?"

"Blaine… Blaine Anderson? Well, I can't believe it." Eli's face broke into a smile and he stood to hold out a hand for Blaine to shake. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Blaine took his hand, waiting for the flurry in his stomach that came every time his skin met Kurt's. Nothing happened. "Um… that's a long story actually."

"You were  _just_  in New York."

"I was… and now I'm here." Blaine really didn't want to explain everything to a stranger – though it had felt natural when he explained it to Kurt after just meeting him.

"That works out well for me! This is a pleasant surprise; how about you let me buy you a drink? It's always nice to run into a fellow American when you're abroad."

"Oh. Um, yeah. Okay. That'd be nice." Blaine glanced back to where he'd left Kurt, but he was no longer there.

Blaine followed Eli to the bar, he was talking the whole time but Blaine didn't really catch any of it until he realized he must have been asked a question.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"What's your drink?" They had made it to the bar; Eli was sitting on a stool and indicating the one closest to him for Blaine.

"Oh. A Vanilla Alexander please."

Eli smiled and ordered for him, getting himself another scotch. "Vanilla Alexander huh? That's kind of adorable."

Blaine would have been offended, but Eli didn't seem patronizing at all, his smile was genuine.

"A… friend made it for me years ago and I guess I suddenly had a craving."

"So Blaine, weren't you just celebrating your engagement? Is your fiancé here?"

Oh yeah. Blaine had forgotten that Eli knew about that. In fact, Blaine hadn't really stopped to think about Jeremiah in days. "No, he isn't here."

"Ahhh." Eli nodded taking a sip of his drink. "I get it now. You needed an escape for a little while."

Blaine smiled and tried to settle the anxious feeling in his belly. This was good, this was what he wanted. After 18 years of waiting, he was finally talking to  _Eli Wilson_  and he seemed… nice. Why couldn't Blaine muster up even the littlest bit of enthusiasm? Blaine pushed away the thought that it would be easier if Eli was a jerk and then he could just write him off quickly. That was unfair.

Eli carried the conversation from there because Blaine didn't feel very talkative, but Eli certainly was. He had a nice laugh and even though he liked to talk about boats, a subject Blaine wasn't that interested in, he was friendly enough. Blaine assumed that if he'd met him just a few days ago he might enjoy his company much more. He may have even swooned over his blue eyes or strong hands… as it was, Eli seemed fairly uninteresting to Blaine now. It was nothing like the ease and chemistry he immediately felt with Kurt.

Blaine glanced at his phone checking the time. They'd been talking about twenty minutes. Blaine would give him a half an hour. If there wasn't any interest on either side by the end of a half hour... well at least he tried.

"What are you doing this evening, Blaine?"

"I don't really have any plans." Blaine glanced quickly back to the elevator which he could just barely see from here. He wondered if Kurt was back up in their room.

Eli nodded and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I could think of a thing or two we could do."

Blaine looked back at him with surprise, the tone of Eli's voice that made that statement sound like a proposition.

"Excuse me?"

"There's a party tonight. On a yacht. If you are here to blow off a little steam…" Eli smiled and leaned further in, placing a hand on Blaine's knee, "It could be fun."

"I…" Blaine pivoted his barstool just enough to slip Eli's hand off his leg. Okay, Eli was definitely coming onto him. Blaine couldn't think of what to say, he was nervous and jittery. Wasn't this everything he'd ever wanted? Why was he reacting this way? "Uh, okay. A yacht party. Why not?"

Eli got up from the bar, kicking back the last of his scotch. "I'll meet you in the lobby at eight?" His eyes raked up and down Blaine's body. "Where something nice?"

"I…" Blaine shivered, not completely unpleasantly. Eli was handsome and more importantly his name was  _Eli Wilson_  and now it seemed like he might be interested. Blaine owed his ten-year-old self this date. Didn't he?

Blaine went back upstairs his stomach in knots. He needed to talk to Kurt, but for the first time since he met him, Blaine wasn't sure know what to say to him. He entered their shared room and looked around. Kurt wasn't here. Blaine fell down on the bed and buried his face in a pillow.  _Oh god._  This was a mess. What was he going to do?

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine talk to Eli for a little while, both of them smiling and seeming to start off fine. Kurt wanted to stay and make sure Blaine was all right, but he found he couldn't. He couldn't stand there and watch Blaine hit it off with someone that Blaine considered his soulmate. Someone that wasn't Kurt.

Kurt pressed his fingers to his lips where he could still feel the phantom press of Blaine's kiss. His eyes began to sting and he quickly spun around and hurried out of the hotel. He just started walking. Arms folded protectively around him and his shoulders slumped as he sniffed and wipe tears from his eyes before they could fall. He had told himself that nothing could happen between him and Blaine. He'd driven Blaine over half of France looking for another man. He  _knew_ this would happen! So why had he done such a terrible job of guarding his heart? He was usually so good at that.  _But Blaine had kissed him_  and for a few beautiful moments, it felt like he was going to have everything he'd ever wanted.

Kurt was wearing tan shorts and a cream button-up with little bees on it, but he suddenly wished he'd changed into something else. Something with layers, something that would feel like armor between the world and his frayed and tender heart.

He ended up walking around Belle-les-Bains for a while, the gorgeous city from earlier in the day feeling colorless now without Blaine. He got hungry and grabbed a bite to eat, finding he wasn't actually in the mood to finish it. He knew he should head back to the hotel and check on Blaine, but he just didn't know how to face him. Still, eventually he pointed his feet in that direction and a thought starting forming in his mind the closer he got to Blaine.

Yes, Blaine had finally met Eli, but that didn't mean he would choose Eli. Truth be told, Kurt had been competing against Eli Wilson since the very first moment he met Blaine. He'd been battling for Blaine's affection with the  _idea_ of Blaine's soulmate from the get-go. And he had almost won. What was different now? Eli was real? Eli was flesh and blood? So what?

Kurt smiled, his shoulders straightening as he marched towards the hotel. He could compete against a real-life man – in fact it had to be easier than opposing the dream of a perfect match. By the time Kurt arrived at the Hôtel de Fleurs and took the elevator up to his room he was resolved. He was  _not_ giving up on Blaine that easily. He would not surrender to a man that didn't even know Blaine, who didn't care about him the way Kurt did.

No, this wasn't over. This was war.

He walked confidently into their hotel room, a new found determination rooted in his chest and smiled as he saw Blaine was already there.

Blaine was there and wearing a slim-cut dark blue suit and thin blue and polka dotted bow tie. He looked up in surprise when Kurt walked in.

"Kurt! You're back. Where have you been? I was getting worried."

Kurt didn't answer him, instead posing his own question. "Are you going out someplace?"

"I…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish.

"Are you going out somewhere with Eli?" Kurt's stomach twisted at the thought.

"Yes… he asked me to this party and without thinking I just said yes, I could meet up with him and tell him I've changed my mind though. I should do that, right?"

Blaine was asking him? He actually wanted Kurt to tell him what to do? "No." Kurt shook his head even though in his heart he was screaming  _yes!_ "If you want to go then you should. I mean it is  _Eli Wilson_."

Blaine moved closer to him his hand outstretched, but he dropped it before touching him. "Please don't be mad."

Kurt shook his head quickly. "I'm not mad Blaine. This is what we're here for. A party?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, good thing I packed a suit." Kurt said moving towards his things. "When are you meeting him?"

"Um... at eight. In the lobby."

"I'll have to steam it quickly then."

"You're coming?"

Kurt looked back at him; Blaine looked both surprised and a little relieved.

"You think I'm going to let you jet off with some perfect stranger in a strange city where you don't even know the language?"

Blaine smiled. "That's what I did with you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, pulling his suit out of his luggage. "Yes, and you were lucky that turned out so well."

Blaine's smile grew.

Kurt couldn't help the warm feeling that grew in his chest at the sight. This day wasn't going the way he wanted it to, but it could be worse. Blaine seemed happy not to go out alone with Eli and that had to be a good sign. Watching Blaine with Eli would be torture, but he had to let Blaine spend at least a little time with Eli so that Kurt could then show him all the reasons Eli wasn't the right man for him –  _he_ was. One miserable night so that he could then turn around and win Blaine back. If Kurt was going down, he was going down swinging.


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello all! Thanks again for sticking with this fic - I appreciate the reads, comments, and reblogs. You are all so sweet!  
> Thank you also to Snarkyhag for being my beta. I did make some changes after she saw this, so all mistakes (as always) are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Kurt and Blaine rode the elevator down to the lobby in silence. Blaine worrying his lip and tapping his foot anxiously. Kurt purposely keeping his hands to his sides to stop himself from nervously smoothing down the lapel of his suit. As the door opened Kurt turned to Blaine. "Here we go."

The first thing that sprang to Kurt's mind when he and Blaine walked out of the elevator and met Eli Wilson was  _damn it, why does he have to be attractive?_  Blond, blue-eyed, and athletic. Though Kurt thought there was something shifty about his eyes, something the belied the smile on his lips when he caught sight of Blaine. Though it may have just been Kurt's jealousy rearing its ugly head.

Still, Kurt forced a smile and shook Eli's hand while Blaine introduced Kurt, stumbling over the word "friend" and generally being a maddening, fumbling,  _adorable_ mess. He golden eyes shifting nervously back and forth as he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

Kurt's second thought about Eli was,  _if you don't stop looking at Blaine like he is something you're about to eat then I'm going to have to show you the sharper side of Kurt Hummel._  Eli kept roaming his stupid blue eyes all over Blaine. Kurt clenched his fist and held his tongue. For now.

"I thought Kurt could come with us to the party." Blaine explained looking from Kurt to Eli.

Eli's smile dropped and he gave Kurt a once over – not the way his eyes had been feeding on Blaine, but it a way obviously meant to intimidate. It didn't work. Kurt just stood up taller, his hands casually in the pockets of his designer Corneliani suit. He raised his chin and looked down his nose at Eli until Eli gave him a begrudging smile and turned to Blaine.

"The more the merrier."

Blaine thanked him, but kept stealing glances at Kurt, his eyes lighting up each time they landed on him, clearly admiring. Kurt grinned to himself as they made their way out of the hotel. Bless this suit; Kurt knew he looked fantastic in it.

Soon they were all heading down to the seafront to a glamorous yacht docked off the pier. It was strung with white lights and chatter and the clinking of crystal could be heard from the dock. Kurt turned to Blaine. "Don't worry, I won't be a third wheel all evening. I'll let you have your space."

Blaine reached out brushing his hand against Kurt's, not holding it, but letting his pinky finger briefly curl around Kurt's fingers. "Thank you for coming. I don't know what I'm doing. I just thought…"

"You had to give your soulmate a shot?" Kurt finished for him trying to smile.

"He's not… I mean I don't know that he's my-" Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. If Eli is the one than tonight is important.

Kurt nodded, his throat too tight to speak at that moment. Eli wasn't the one. He couldn't be.  _Oh please don't be who Blaine wants._

"Blaine! Are you coming?" Eli was ahead of them standing at the foot of the plank that lead to the yacht. His smile too bright and his eyes too eager. Kurt did  _not_ like him. What was his endgame here anyway?

Blaine smiled at Eli, but before moving forward he leaned in close to Kurt - his breath tickling the skin of Kurt's neck. "You look good in that suit by the way.  _Really_ good."

Kurt felt himself blush and lifted his brows. "You look quite the catch yourself, Mr. Anderson."

"Blaine?" Eli called again. Kurt suppressed an annoyed groan and then they both hurried forward to follow other partygoers up the plank to the ship. There was a bouncer who Eli waved to on the way and when they reached the large, muscled man Eli smiled and Kurt thought he saw him palm something to him, but he wasn't sure.

"Ah, Mr. Wilson. You're on the list." The man said not even scanning his clipboard. "And a guest?"

"Guests." Eli corrected sending Kurt a tight smile. Kurt just smiled back. Poor Eli, if he was hoping to have Blaine all to himself this evening he had to be sorely disappointed.

The yacht was ridiculously large, the upper deck easily the size of a small restaurant, and it was bursting with people. Everyone in expensive attire, sipping champagne, and talking in several languages. Kurt wasn't sure who these people were, but he suddenly felt out of place. Not that he hadn't hobnobbed with the rich and elite before – he did work in high fashion – but it seemed like Eli was pulling out all the stops to impress Blaine and Kurt wasn't sure how he was adding up.

"I'll get us something to drink, Blaine." Eli said giving Blaine a dazzling smile. "Kurt. Feel free to mingle. Look around. I'm sure you're not use to this kind of thing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Eli was one to talk, Kurt was dressed to impress and easily fit in with this crowd. Eli was obviously trying to get a rise out of him. Kurt just smiled and ground his teeth together, holding back a cutting retort about how Eli's knock-off designer suit didn't fit him correctly or how his shoes were the ugliest things Kurt had seen in his life. Mocking Eli wasn't the way to win Blaine.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." He said with a false smile. "You get that drink though. I'm happy to keep Blaine company."

Eli scowled at him before he walked away. Kurt let the forced smile fade as he turned to Blaine cocking an eyebrow and nodding after Eli. "I think Eli wants me gone."

"No, Kurt-"

"It's fine. I'll take a look around, there's enough designer fashion on this dolled up boat to keep me occupied for a while." He stepped closer to Blaine reaching out to straighten his bow tie and letting his knuckles skim across the skin of Blaine's neck. "I'll be close if you need anything."

"Don't feel like you have to be gone long." Blaine said he voice a little breathy before looking towards where Eli had disappeared and then turning back to him. "You're free to hang out with Eli and me."

"Okay." Kurt nodded feeling vindicated; Blaine seemed at least a little tentative about being with Eli. That was good. Now to remind him what he could have if he chose it. Kurt slowly leaned in kissing Blaine lightly on the cheek, letting his lips linger right next to the corner of Blaine's mouth so that the kiss was completely chaste, but hopefully left Blaine wanting more. He pulled back gradually, glancing from the place he'd pressed his lips to Blaine's eyes. If Blaine's overwhelmed expression was any indication, he felt the same fluttering that Kurt was experiencing in his own stomach.

"I'll be back to check on you soon." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, seemingly unable to find words. Kurt sauntered off knowing Blaine's eyes were watching his every move and feeling pleased with himself.

* * *

"Your friend wander off?" Eli asked on his return. Blaine was still focused in the direction Kurt had left – looking unfairly gorgeous in a jet-black suit that was as soft as butter and fit him expertly.

"Yeah." Blaine turned to Eli still feeling the tingle of Kurt's lips against his skin. "He's off to enjoy everyone's fashion."

"Fashion?"

"Kurt's a designer."

Eli shrugged, looking unimpressed. "That's nice."

"He's very good. He works for someone else now reproducing high fashion looks, but I've seen some of his original sketches, he'll have his own line one day."

"That's great, Blaine." Eli said handing him a glass of champagne. "But strangely enough, I don't really feel like talking about Kurt."

Blaine took a sip of his drink, trying to hide his nerves. Being with Eli was awkward and stilted and yes, he was handsome and apparently interested in him, but Blaine was hoping for more of a connection. This was  _the Eli Wilson_. Shouldn't there be a spark, or chemistry, or  _something_? Maybe Blaine wasn't trying hard enough.

Blaine and Eli chatted some, and Blaine tried to be a good guest, but he kept glancing around the deck for a sight of Kurt. He spotted him a few times, looking devastatingly handsome – leaning against the railing, mingling in the crowd, sipping champagne or talking to a woman in a finely cut evening gown obviously complimenting her. He seemed to be in his element, comfortable in his own skin, while Blaine felt like crawling out of his every time Eli placed a hand on his arm or scooted in closer.

Blaine expected Eli to introduce him to some friends he knew at the party, or talk about what brought him to Belle-les-Bains and this yacht in particular, but Eli seemed only interested in flirting with Blaine. It was nice, Blaine supposed, that Eli was interested in him –  _isn't this all he'd ever wanted?_  For Eli to be a charming, handsome, gay man who was actually attracted to him? Still, it felt empty. Blaine almost mentioned a couple times that he was here to find his soulmate just to judge Eli's reaction, but he found he didn't want to share something so personal and dear to his heart with him. Instead, he focused on trying to find similarities between them, common interest, anything to indicate why Eli Wilson would be his soulmate.

"So, do you like New York?" Blaine asking cutting in as Eli rambled on about how great Blaine looked and what a lovely night it was. "You live there, right?"

"Yes. Of course. How could you not love New York? I travel a lot though, this…" Eli motioned to the party in full swing around them. "Is my life most of the time."

Blaine nodded looking at the people around him. Blaine had grown up with money, maybe not as much as these people, but he recognized this life - the kind of people who thought the most important thing about you was how much you had in your bank account. It was the life he would have had with Jeremiah, always trying to impress, always having to look your best, put on a front of being perfect... it had always felt empty to him, lacking somehow. "This is nice." Blaine conceded not waiting to be confrontational.

"What about New York do you like Blaine?" Eli asked he seemed to realize he was losing Blaine's attention as Blaine glanced around looking for Kurt yet again.

"Oh um. The energy and culture. Broadway obviously."

"I'm not big on musicals." Eli said finishing off his glass of champagne and snagging another from a passing waiter.

"You're not … big on musicals?"

"Don't you feel that randomly breaking into song interrupts the storytelling?"

Blaine blinked at him not believing what he was hearing. This could not possibly be his soulmate.

"I… uh actually, I was a musical theater major for a little while." Blaine answered. How long did he have to stick this out before he could call it a night? He was miserable.

"Oh." Eli looked embarrassed for a moment. "I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to offend you. Maybe I just need someone to explain musicals to me."

Blaine tried to smile and took another sip of his drink. "It's fine."

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Eli took Blaine's elbow. "Come on, it's too crowded here. Let's go somewhere we can really talk and you can tell me all the reasons I'm wrong about musicals."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. Eli was willing to change his mind on things, which showed character, right? Blaine couldn't help but look around for Kurt one last time as Eli led him away from the main deck and towards the stairs to the mid-level, he didn't spot him though.

Eli was talking again and Blaine chided himself because he seemed to have trouble fully listening to Eli and he hated to be rude. Before he knew it, Eli was holding his hand and leading him around the middle deck, dogging people and apparently looking for something. He tried a few doors, which were locked, until he got to one that opened.

"Ah, perfect." Eli said sticking his head in and looking around.

He turned to Blaine with a bright expression, as his eyes again raked down Blaine's body, the way they had been since they'd met. Blaine recognized that look; it was the look you gave someone when you wanted to devour them. In many situations Blaine would be flattered, or turned on by it, but he wasn't with Eli. A stray thought entered his mind… if Kurt were to ever give him that look... Blaine's brain almost short-circuited at the mere idea of it.

Eli tugged him into the darkened room. "Finally, someplace we can be alone."

Blaine looked for a light switch, but Eli kept tugging on his hand, and instead of turning the overhead lights on Eli plopped down on a sofa, pulling Blaine down with him and flipped on the small side-table lamp. It gave off a soft warm glow, but didn't help illuminate the room very much.

"Perfect." Eli said, turning to face him. "Isn't this much cozier?"

"Sure." Blaine agreed looking around at the dimly lit room. "But this looks like someone's stateroom. Are we allowed to be here?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Yeah, but…"

"You've hardly had any of your champagne, Blaine." Eli said tapping his glass.

"I guess I don't feel like drinking." Blaine placed his champagne flute down on the coffee table in front of them. He was too nervous to drink. He was sitting in a darkened room with a slightly tipsy date and he knew where this was headed. Or at least where Eli must want it to be headed.

"That's fine." Eli said finishing his own glass and placing it next to Blaine's before leaning against the sofa where he was sitting  _very_  close. "So, handsome, tell me all about your favorite musical." Eli scooted in glancing down at Blaine's lips.

"I. Um. That's a hard choice actually. Because there are so many different kinds of musicals."

"Uh huh." Eli slid his hand onto Blaine's knee.

"I mean are you talking about romance?" Blaine continued nervously, eyeing Eli's hand on him. "A comedy? Or something dramatic?"

"Romance sounds nice." Eli's voice was soft and deep as he leaned forward, his hand moving up Blaine's thigh. Way up Blaine's thigh.

"I… don't know about this Eli…" Blaine said leaning backwards a little as Eli continued to move in on him. "I don't feel comfortable with-"

"Come on, Blaine." Eli purred, "You are young and in the City of Love, live a little."

Blaine wanted to correct him and say that actually Paris was considered the city of love. But before he had the chance Eli quickly moved - climbing on Blaine, a knee between his legs as he tried to lean in and kiss him.

"Eli, stop!" Blaine pushed at him.

" _Come on_ , Blaine!" Eli all but growled.

There was a pop and a bright flash of a light and Blaine sprang from the sofa, pushing Eli off him. Eli toppled onto the sofa with an angry expression.

The flash had illuminated a camera set up across from them, on a tripod, and it had just taken a picture. Blaine had no idea what was going on, but he looked at Eli's indignant face and back at the camera and he suddenly felt a little seasick. He rushed out of the room, Eli following after him. Blaine hurried to the side of the ship clinging to the railing with both hands and breathing in the fresh sea air.

"That was an overreaction." Eli said as he slipped in next to Blaine.

"What the hell just happened in there?"

"I was just trying to get a little action. Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that why you ran off to France right after your engagement party?"

"What?  _No_. No, it isn't. And why was there a camera?"

"Come on, you skip out on your fiancé and go out on a date with me. Tell me you weren't looking to score?"

Blaine shook his head, still feeling nauseated. This wasn't right. This wasn't how his soulmate was supposed to behave. He was meant to be kind and charming and funny and sweet and… and  _like Kurt_.

"Blaine?" Blaine's heart lifted at the sound of Kurt's voice, the only person in the world he wanted to see right then. He looked up, there were people milling around even on this level so it took a moment for him to spot Kurt, but there he was feet away looking for Blaine and still as breathtakingly handsome as ever. Kurt's eyes landed on him and he smiled, but the smile slowly melted and his expression grew grave, he rushed down the walkway towards them.

"Fuck." Eli murmured. "Not the girly twink."

Blaine's head snapped towards Eli, and suddenly he was angry. His face flushed and his throat tight. "Don't you dare talk about him. He is twice the person you'll ever be."

"What's going on?" Kurt reached them; he placed a hand over one of Blaine's that was still gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were white. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Kurt's other hand hovered over Blaine's back, like he wasn't sure how to help him.

"He's fine, Kurt." Eli spat out. "We don't need you. Why don't you go? I'll take care of him."

Blaine laughed, but it felt hollow. "You are the one who should go, Eli. How about you go and ponder what it means when someone tells you no."

"Go and…" Kurt's voice trailed off. He looked at Blaine, his eyes wide and then to Eli and his expression shifted, growing hard, eyes narrowed and jaw set. " _What did you do_?" Kurt's voice was low and menacing as he glared at Eli.

"Kurt nothing happened." Blaine tried to explain. "He just came on way too strong and didn't know how to take a hint went I was trying to get him to back off."

"Nothing? That's not  _nothing_." Kurt's voice was beyond menacing now, and his whole body was tensed as if he was just barely reigning himself in as he took a step towards Eli.

Eli rolled his eyes and then reached out grabbing Blaine's wrist and glaring at Kurt. "You should mind your own business."

"Eli, please let go of me."

"Let go of him." Kurt snapped.

Eli just kept talking obviously angry and perhaps not even realizing his grip on Blaine was tightening. Kurt noticed.

"It isn't my fault you invited yourself on this date."

" _Let go of him_." Kurt warned.

"Your  _friend_  acts like a whore coming on to me, but then becomes a prude when I try and-"

Eli didn't get to finish that thought. Blaine stood in shock as with one deft and fluid move Kurt swung a fist and hit Eli squarely on the jaw easily knocking him to the ground. "Don't you  _dare_ say another word about Blaine."

" _Fuck_." Eli swore and spat a little blood out onto the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Blaine cupped his wrist where Eli had been gripping it and looked at Kurt standing over Eli with his fist balled, his steely face calm and Blaine decided it was both one of the most intimidating and hottest sights he'd ever seen. "Kurt. Leave him."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and his whole face softened. "Are you okay?" He moved towards him gingerly lifting Blaine's arm to examine his wrist.

"Really, I'm fine. He didn't get anywhere and my wrist isn't hurt. I promise."

Kurt nodded and then started to look around. It wasn't until then that Blaine noticed a crowd of gawkers had gathered. An older man wearing a green velvet jacket and speaking with a heavy Italian accent broke through the crowd. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing on my yacht?"

"We're with him." Blaine said pointing to Eli who was still sitting on the ground rubbing his jaw.

"I have no idea who that is."

"You… don't?" Blaine felt lost.

Kurt gently took Blaine's hand in his. "We are so sorry, sir. We didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Tell it to the police. They are on the way."

Blaine glanced at Kurt his head spinning. This whole evening had gotten out of control and Blaine wasn't sure what to do about it.

"That's fine." Kurt answered calmly. "We'll be happy to speak with them." With that the guided Blaine away from the onlookers with a steady hand on his back.

Twenty minutes later Blaine, Kurt, and Eli were all back on shore and being questioned by the Belle-les-Bains police. Kurt was answering questions for the both of them in French and Blaine was just trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong so quickly.

" _He_  punched  _me_!" Blaine turned to see Eli shouting at an officer and pointing to Kurt. "Arrest him!"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. No way in hell was he letting that happen.

Another police car pulled up and a man not wearing a uniform exited. The other officers nodded to him and it was obvious the boss had arrived. He went straight to Kurt and Blaine.

"Est-ce que tu parles Français? Anglais?"

Kurt answered in French then turned to Blaine, "But he speaks English."

"That's fine I know English." The man said. "I am Detective Dupont. Can you tell me what happened here this evening?"

"We were invited to the party by Mr. Wilson." Kurt's voice took on a hard edge as he said the name. "But it seems that he may have been crashing it."

"Monsieur Wilson?" The detective looked towards Eli. " _Mon Dieu_. Not him." He motioned to the police officer talking to Eli and he led him over. "Monsieur Clarington, I thought I told you last time I released you from my jail to leave Belle-les-Bains and not come back."

Eli laughed nervously. "Dupont, my old friend! Don't be angry, you know how much I love Belle-les-Bains." Eli's voice had taken on a distinctly British accent.

"Yes, I know how much you like swindling the tourist here."

Blaine watched the interaction with growing confusion. "I'm sorry. What is happening? Who is Clarington?"

The detective sighed and turned towards him and Kurt again. "This isn't "Mr. Wilson". His name is Hunter Clarington and he is a pickpocket, a hustler, and conman. I'd assume anything he's told you since you arrived has been a lie."

Blaine's mouth felt dry and his head a little fuzzy. Kurt instinctively reached out a hand to steady him.

"Hunter Clarington?" Kurt said, his voice angry. "He isn't Eli Wilson?" He shook his head and then rounded on Eli… or Hunter... "How did you even know who we were? How did you know the name Eli Wilson in the first place?  _Why target us_?

"Answer the man." Detective Dupont said when Hunter remained silent.

Hunter sighed, but gave the detective a wary glance. "Claudia back in Chenonte saw your socialite friend's engagement announcement in the  _New York Time_ s. She called me. We thought if we got a picture of him in a…  _compromising position,_  we could blackmail him or maybe his rich politician fiancé in New York."

"You… ever since Chenonte?" Blaine asked as he felt Kurt's hand leave his arm. "So Eli was never even here?" Blaine's head was spinning, trying to keep up with what was going on.

"I don't understand." Kurt's voice came out small and not nearly as confident as it had been all evening. "Whose picture did you see in  _The Times_?"

"Blaine and his  _fiancé_." Hunter said emphasizing the word 'fiancé' as he smirked at Kurt.

Blaine's stomach dropped. Wait... had he not told Kurt about Jeremiah?  _Oh god._  He hadn't.

"Listen." Detective Dupont spoke to Kurt and Blaine. "I think you two have learned a lesson about trusting strangers. I feel no need to write either of you up."

"He assaulted me!" Hunter shouted.

Detective Dupont gave Hunter a cold glance. "I bet he did. Now  _you_ , I'm taking into the station."

The detective had one of his officers escort Hunter Clarington away – even as Hunter yelled and swore the whole time. Detective Dupont then turned back to Blaine and Kurt handing each of them his card. "If you need anything else let me know? And beware of strangers, alright?"

"Yes, of course." Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Detective."

Dupont left with the rest of the police and like that, Blaine was standing on a dark dock alone with Kurt while his world spun around him.

"I… I can't believe it." Blaine's voice was scratchy, this was almost too much to take in. "He wasn't even Eli. All of that and  _he wasn't even Eli Wilson_!"

Blaine turned to Kurt who was uncharacteristically quiet staring down at the card in his hands.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?" He reached for Kurt's arm, but Kurt shrugged out of his hold. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up with big blue eyes that were just barely holding back tears. "You're engaged.  _To be married_?"

Blaine's heart plummeted to his feet. "Kurt, no. I can explain."

"You have a fiancé back in New York? You have an engagement announcement in  _The_   _New York Times_."

"No."

"Yes. You do. Don't lie. That's how these con artists knew who you were. And then Claudia must have told him everything I said about you looking for your soulmate." Kurt ran a hand through his hair making it stick up at odd angles. "And she knew she could use that against us because she saw your picture in the paper  _with your fiancé_!"

" _Kurt_." Blaine's voice was shaky. "I know how this looks."

"You kissed me!"

"I know… I know. But I'm not engaged. Not anymore. Not since that first night after we met."

"You were engaged when you came to France."

"Yes."

"And when we met."

"Yes."

"And when you kissed me thinking I was Eli Wilson?"

"I…" Blaine rubbed and hand down his face feeling as if he could sink right into the ground with how much he hated himself in this moment. "That was a mistake. And I felt awful and guilty. I called Jeremiah that night. I did what I should have done before I left The States and broke things off… I…" Blaine swallowed trying to wet his dry throat. "Everything just happened so fast."

"But after all the time we spent together you never mentioned Jeremiah." Kurt still looked like he was going to cry and his voice quivered. Seeing Kurt this way was like an arrow to Blaine's heart.

"I don't know why I did that." Blaine honestly didn't. He had never meant to deceive Kurt; it was just that since he'd met Kurt, Jeremiah had been the furthest thing from his mind. He hadn't wanted to talk about him when he'd been so happy with Kurt. "I didn't mean to."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "I was going to fight for you. Against Eli. I was going to fight for you because if there was even a chance you felt the way I…" He shook his head and cleared his throat staring at the ground.

"A chance I felt…?" Blaine prompted hoping Kurt would finish that thought.

Kurt looked up, meeting Blaine's eyes. "But there are too many people to fight to get to your heart Blaine, and I can't do it anymore."

" _Please_ , Kurt. Jeremiah is out of the picture."

"You broke up with him over the phone, just days ago –and there is still some mythical Eli Wilson out there and I… just…" He squared his shoulders, looking resolute. "I'm going back to Paris in the morning. And then back home. If you need me to, I'll drive you to Paris. I got you here so I feel responsible for that much. Or you can take a train. But I really... I can't even talk to you right now."

" _Kurt_."

"We're sharing a room, but if you'd give me a fifteen-minute lead so I can get my things - I can find somewhere else to stay."

"No. Don't do that. Please stay in our room. We… I'll give you space."

Kurt nodded. "Fine. In the morning let me know if you need a ride. But please Blaine, don't force me to talk right now."

Kurt's voice broke on the last sentence and Blaine's heart squeezed painfully.

"Of course Kurt. Whatever you want."

Kurt nodded again and then started to walking briskly away. Blaine watched him go with a lump in his throat and his heart aching. He gave Kurt a head start, wondering the boardwalk for a little while before heading back to the hotel. When he quietly entered the room, the lights were off and Kurt was already in bed, turned away from the door so Blaine could only see the outline of his back under the covers.

Blaine silently slipped off his shoes and gathered his things, going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He stared at his reflection for a moment in the mirror, trying to reconcile everything that had happened that day. Kissing Kurt. Meeting Eli. Eli trying to blackmail him because he wasn't really Eli at all. Losing Kurt.  _Oh god_. Had he really lost Kurt?

Blaine climbed into his bed with a heavy heart and turned towards Kurt's side of the room wondering if he was asleep or just faking it to avoid talking. It took a long time for Blaine to fall asleep, his mind filled with regret and frustration at himself. When he woke up the next morning, he glanced quickly at Kurt's bed.

He was gone.

* * *

Kurt woke up before Blaine, he glanced over to find him asleep – his brow furrowed and his lips parted. He looked troubled but beautiful and Kurt's heartstrings tugged. Kurt shook his head and looked away.

He couldn't deny his feelings for Blaine; he didn't want to, he didn't regret them. Still… he couldn't go on like this. He'd tried to show Blaine how he felt, he thought Blaine might even feel the same way... but there was too much confusion inside of Blaine. With Eli Wilson, and Hunter, and now some ex-fiancé back in New York. Kurt couldn't keep up. If Blaine wanted to be with him, Blaine had to make up his own mind about that. Kurt wasn't waiting in the wings any longer - He was going home.

Kurt got up and very quietly got ready for the day, wearing something comfortable for the drive back to Paris. He slipped out of the room and went downstairs to go find some coffee to help him wake up, walking up to to the concierge desk for a suggestion.

"I  _know_ I'm not a guest here, but I'm looking for someone who is."

Kurt glanced up to see a man arguing with the same concierge Kurt and Blaine had trouble with when they first arrived.

"His name is Blaine Anderson and I know he is staying here. I just need a room number."

Kurt gave the man a second look. He was tall and dark-haired and almost comically good-looking. If that was somehow Eli Wilson Kurt was going to pull his hair out.

"I understand you're trying to protect his privacy." The tall life-size Ken doll continued, slipping his wallet out of his pocket. "But if you could just direct me to his room." He pulled out a large bill and Kurt watched as the man working the front desk smiled.  _Huh_. They hadn't even thought about bribing him.

"Wait." Kurt called walking over. "I might be able to help you."

The man looked at him in confusion. "Help me find Blaine?"

Kurt nodded and the stranger slipped the money back in his wallet while the concierge frowned. Kurt stepped away from the front desk and the man followed him.

"Where is Blaine?" He asked looking skeptical.

"First... who you are?"

The man opened his wallet again pulling out a photo and holding it out to Kurt - it was a picture that seemed to be a few years old of the man in front of Kurt and a smiling and happy Blaine. "My name is Cooper Anderson and I'm looking for my kid brother."

Kurt glanced back up at the man in surprise searching his face for any family resemblance. Both he and Blaine were uncharacteristically good-looking, and had dark hair, but not much else in common. But apparently, the Anderson genes were good.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "I know Blaine."

The man sighed in relief and Kurt noticed his clothes were rumpled and there were circles under his eyes. He'd been traveling recently and not having a good time of it. "Is Squirt okay?" He asked as he put the picture away.

"Squirt?" Kurt smiled at the nickname. "Yes. Of course, he's fine. We were actually about to leave for Paris today. On our way back home."

"You're traveling with him? And he's about to return to New York?  _After I finally found him_?"

"I'm actually going home to Lima, Ohio." Kurt confessed feeling comfortable with Cooper Anderson. He had the same ease about him that Blaine did. "I booked a flight tomorrow morning out of de Gaulle. You'll have to talk to Blaine about his plans."

Kurt was about to say more when he heard his name called. He turned to see Blaine getting out of the elevator, it looked like he'd quickly pulled on the first clothes he could find and his hair was still an untouched mess of bedhead – somehow he  _still_ looked beautiful.

"Kurt!" He rushed forward. "Oh god, I thought you'd left."

"My things are still in the room Blaine; I just came down on a coffee hunt."

"Oh." Blaine rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "Right. Of course. I wasn't thinking and-" He stopped mid-sentence, looking first at Kurt and then at Cooper and back and forth again. " _Cooper?_  What…? How?"

Cooper just moved forward wrapping Blaine in a tight hug. "Blaine, I'm gonna kill you." He said still squeezing him. "I've been running all over France looking for you and I've been worried."

"I'm sorry, Coop." Blaine said muffled inside of Coopers embrace as he patted his brother's back. "I'm good. I promise."

Kurt smiled watching them together. He liked seeing this side of Blaine, the put-upon little brother comforting his tall lumbering older sibling. They pulled apart and Cooper looked Blaine over as if double-checking he was in one piece.

"You… know Kurt?" Blaine said looking back Kurt's direction.

"No. Just ran into him looking for you."

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said holding out his hand, ignoring for the moment Blaine's obvious bewilderment to introduce himself to Cooper.

"Glad to know he hasn't been roaming the globe alone." Cooper answered shaking his hand. "He left home rather suddenly."

"Yeah. I heard about that." Kurt glanced to Blaine to see him staring at him with big, soulful eyes. "I um… I'm going to go pack. You two can talk."

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine hurried after him grabbing his arm.

"Do you think your brother can get you back to Paris?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I mean, I could get myself back to Paris."

"Good." Kurt moved to walk away, but Blaine's tender yet persistent hold on his arm stilled him.

"Kurt, I understand you didn't want to talk last night, but I can explain everything."

Kurt smiled. "No need."

"But…"

"Blaine I get it. I believe you weren't trying to be dishonest when you didn't mention your fiancé. But… you still had one not even a week ago. And you still haven't found the man you've thought of as your soulmate for eighteen years… It's too much, Blaine."

" _Kurt_."

Kurt shook his head and turned away as Blaine let go of his arm. Kurt headed to the elevator, rubbing his eyes to hold back tears - he didn't look back.

* * *

Blaine starred after Kurt as he got on the elevator to go pack his bag and leave Blaine's life. He felt empty and a little shaky.

"What was that all about?" Cooper asked walking up behind him. "It seemed dramatic."

"I really messed up."

"Okay… I mean… you should start from the beginning."

Blaine turned to face his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"You left New York without any word, and I've been trying to contact you to see if you were okay for days. Your phone goes straight to voicemail."

"Oh… Blaine's fished his pocket for his phone but he must have left it upstairs. "It's because I'm overseas. I can make outbound calls."

"But you didn't. You didn't call me!"

Blaine was still confused, he should have called Cooper, he meant to, but right now he just couldn't understand how his brother was even here. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I hacked your bank account… actually, your password is easy to guess, you should change that. I've been following your credit card charges all over France."

Blaine just stood and stared at his brother at a loss for words.

"You don't seem okay, Squirt."

"I think... I just lost the man I love."

"Who?  _Jeremiah_?"

Blaine shook his head.

Cooper reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "Let's go home and you can tell me all about it on the way."

Blaine wanted to argue, but what could he do? Kurt didn't want anything more to do with him. "Okay, I'll get my things." Blaine agreed. "Suddenly, I'm really homesick."

Cooper smiled, but Blaine couldn't manage a smile in return, not when his heart felt as if it were breaking into pieces.


	7. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello all! Sorry for the late posting. I meant to get this up yesterday, but this weekend has flown by me! Just so you know this is the last chapter of this little fic and then I have an epilogue. Thank you all for reading! And thanks to the beautiful Snarkyhag for being my beta. All mistakes mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The road back to Paris felt longer than it had with Kurt. Even though Blaine and Cooper were making much better time, not stopping for pictures or sightseeing. The miles crept by as Blaine slumped against the door of the car staring out at nothing and feeling empty.

"Talk to me, Blaine." Cooper said after the silence grew heavy, he never was one who was comfortable with silence. "You're never this quiet and it is freaking me out."

Blaine was watching the road blur past them wondering if every mile was taking them further away from Kurt or if he was now on his way back to Paris as well. "What do you want me to say?" Blaine asked, turning to his brother.

"What are you doing in France? What is going on with you? I spoke to Tina she said you were following your soulmate over here?  _What the hell is happening?_ "

Blaine sighed and then turned to his brother. "I came here to find Eli Wilson."

Cooper's jaw tightened, as did his grip on the steering wheel. "Right. Eli Wilson."

"Yeah, the name of the guy that's supposed to be my soulmate?"

"Did you…" Cooper cleared his voice nervously. "Did you find your soulmate?"

Blaine pictured Kurt's smile and sparkling eyes, his laughter as they talked and joked and rode across France. He cleared his throat. "I didn't find Eli."

Cooper nodded, staring out at the road and not once looking at Blaine.

"Wait.  _Wait_." Blaine said, his brain finally catching up with everything. " _You_  know Eli. He called your phone. I've been so preoccupied I never even called you to talk to you about that… I…" Blaine thought back. He'd actually done a terrible job trying to find Eli. If Cooper knew him he could have helped, but Blaine never once thought of that. He was beginning to suspect that maybe part of him never actually wanted to find Eli Wilson at all. Especially after meeting Kurt.

"Um yeah… about that." Cooper started sending Blaine quick nervous glances. "Eli Wilson is the name of some guy I use to go to highschool with."

"He… you…  _what_?" Blaine sat up straight staring his brother down.

"Yeah, so…"

"How did you never mention this! I thought maybe in the past few years you'd forgotten the name because I stopped talking to you about him… but if you knew Eli  _in high school_ you knew him when the ouija board first spelled out-" Blaine stopped mid-sentence his heart pounding against his chest. "No. Cooper  _no_."

"Squirt."

"Don't call me Squirt at a time like this! Stop the car."

"But-"

" _Stop the car!_ "

Cooper quickly pulled over and turned to look at Blaine, his face a little pale.

" _I asked you_." Blaine was trying not to yell, but it was hard not to. "I asked you if you spelled out that name and you swore you didn't!"

"I didn't do it, Blaine."

"Cooper if you lie to me right now... I… I don't know if I'll ever forgive you."

"I'm not lying. I didn't spell out the name but um…" Cooper's cheeks flushed and he broke eye contact with Blaine. "You remember Paul?"

"I remember he was a jerk."

"He was kind of a jerk. There was this nerdy kid named Eli Wilson in our year at school and… yeah, Paul made the ouija board spell out his name."

Blaine felt like he'd been punched in the chest, all the air leaving his lungs. When he could finally speak again his voice came out choked. " _Why didn't you tell me_?"

"You were so excited, Squirt, and I was dumb and not always a great brother… but I honestly,  _honestly_ didn't think you'd latch on to it the way you did."

Blaine shook his head, rubbing hard at his brow as he started to get a headache. "All this time... But what about the carnival? That was years later and I mentioned the name Eli to you then!"

Cooper's shoulders slumped. "The carnival. Yeah, shit Blaine. I fucked up there."

Blaine was blinking back tears. "What did you do?"

"I was shocked that two years later you were still holding onto the name Eli Wilson and I saw your face when I told you to give it up. You were  _crushed_. I felt awful, it was like telling a kid Santa wasn't real, no it was worse – like I'd killed your puppy or something. So... when I was at the carnival and saw you and your friends in line for the fortune teller… I might have slipped in the back and paid her to tell a kid named Blaine that his soulmate was Eli Wilson."

"You…" Blaine's chest felt heavy.

"It sounds crazy, but I thought I was helping. Letting you hold onto the magic a little longer. And you never mentioned Eli's name again so I thought you got over it."

"I didn't get over it. I stopped talking to you about him so you wouldn't make fun of me."

Cooper's winced as if he'd been slapped. "When Tina said you went to France to find Eli Wilson I followed right after you. I never thought… God, Blaine, I don't know what to say. How do I even apologize? You broke up with Jeremiah! I've… I've ruined your life."

Blaine didn't say anything for a while. His mind was spinning, thinking back to the stupid ouija board and that fake fortuneteller. Now that he'd heard an explanation for everything, it made so much sense. He felt foolish for ever believing it. For a huge chunk of his life, Blaine had set all his hopes and dreams on a  _lie_. He felt like he was going to be sick, but one thing Cooper said needed to be addressed right away. "How did you know I broke up with Jeremiah?"

"I called him looking for you."

Blaine nodded. "You don't need to feel bad about that at least. I didn't break up with Jeremiah over Eli. And I still think it was the right thing to do. I don't love him. Not like that. We wouldn't have been happy together."

"Thank god for that."

" _No_." Blaine shook his head his anger getting the best of him. "No, you aren't off the hook,

Cooper. What you've done it's… it's horrible! You've… do you have any idea how much I've…" Blaine let out a frustrated growl and then quickly got out of the car slamming the door behind him and taking a long deep breath of fresh air. His head was pounding and his hands were shaking. It was a lie. Everything he'd ever believed in was a lie, a trick, a stupid childhood daydream… Blaine thought he really might be sick.

He stood that way, just breathing and trying to calm himself down for a few minutes before he heard Cooper get out of the car - he knew Blaine well enough to know to give him a moment. Cooper came and silently stood next to him leaning against the rental car and waiting.

Finally, when it was clear Blaine wasn't going to start the conversation, Cooper spoke. "Did I break your heart, Blaine?" Cooper's voice was so soft and sorrowful that Blaine almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Blaine wrapped his arms across his chest and looked at the ground. "No."

He thought back to all the times in his life he'd thought about his soulmate, thought about Eli Wilson. He had been consoled by the belief that somewhere out there in the world was a person who would love him. Blaine wouldn't trade the years of comfort that belief had given him. Even now knowing the truth.

Besides, it wasn't Cooper or Eli that had broken Blaine's heart. He'd done that himself.

He looked back up at Cooper to find his eyes wet as he wiped his cheek. Unlike Blaine who could be a little weepy at times, Cooper never cried. He was now.

"I'm so sorry." Cooper said sounding broken. "Do you hate me?"

Blaine sighed and moved closer to his brother to nudge him with his hip. "I have to process what all of this means, Cooper… and I can't just stop myself from being angry… but I could never  _hate_ you."

"Really?" Cooper started to smile.

"Besides… I'm... I guess the timing is good because I'm kind of over the idea of Eli." Blaine said surprised as the words left his mouth how much he meant them. "Just in the nick of time." Blaine laughed uneasily. Was it really that easy to give up the idea of Eli? It seemed it was.

"Are you serious?"

Blaine nodded. It was true, Eli Wilson didn't mean anything to him anymore.

"How? What happened after all these years and racing off to France to find him?" Cooper was shocked. "What changed?"

Blaine looked up to meet his brother's eyes. "That's easy." He smiled even as his heart twisted. "I met Kurt."

"Kurt. The guy I met at the hotel?"

Blaine nodded his own eyes feeling a little teary.

"Come on, Blaine." Cooper said opening the car door. "Let's get back on the road, and I can apologize again every few miles and you can tell me about Kurt."

The rest of the trip to Paris wasn't easy. Blaine was still angry and trying to come to terms with the fact that most of his life he'd believed a lie. Cooper was trying though, and he must have discovered that the only thing that really got Blaine to talk was bringing up Kurt. So for the next six hundred plus miles the ride was either silent or Cooper urging Blaine to talk about the man he'd been traveling France with. Which Blaine did, with a lump in his throat, but still eager to tell someone about him.

"And Kurt is so smart. Like the kind of smart that shows in how witty and funny he is."

"Uh huh."

"And he designs these beautiful clothes and sings like an angel" Blaine sighed. "God, he's just..." Blaine trailed off not able to find a word that properly summed up everything Kurt was.

"Then what happened, Squirt? If he is so perfect for you, and he sounds like he is, why are you two going your separate ways?"

Blaine gave Cooper a hard look. "For one thing there is the whole 'Eli' of it all. I've been chasing another man this whole time."

Cooper had the decency to look ashamed.

"In the end, it was my fault, though. I never told him about Jeremiah. When he found out… I think that was the last straw." Blaine's voice broke. "I don't think I was worth the trouble."

"No, Blaine. Listen to me. You are worth the trouble."

Blaine lifted a brow.

"That came out wrong. But… you are worth it. If Kurt was the one, he'd see that."

"I don't even know if I believe in 'the one' any more Coop."

"Don't say that Blaine, you can't stop believing in soulmates. It is part of who you are."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. But this isn't Kurt's fault. I knew how I felt about him and I kept going after that creep we thought was Eli… and… I understand why Kurt gave up."

" _Blaine_."

"It's just, with everything that's happened, it hard to believe in soulmates anymore." Blaine leaned his head against the car window. Eli had been fake. Maybe soulmates were, too. That realization left a gaping hole in his chest – but it was time to give up his childish dreams. He really was over the idea of Eli, now he needed to let go of the idea of a soulmate. It turned out he was alone in the world after all.

"Squirt?" Cooper prompted, but Blaine was done talking. They traveled the last leg of the trip in silence.

Once they reached Paris it was late and they went right to a hotel. Blaine hoped that maybe they could stay in the little hotel from when he first arrived; knowing Kurt would probably be in that part of town, but Cooper had already booked something close to the airport. It was just as well. Blaine wasn't sure what was left to say to Kurt anyway.

888888888888888

Blaine and Cooper were at the airport early the next morning. Cooper yawning and too tired to even to drink the coffee they'd stopped for. Blaine had hardly slept at all the night before, but he was wide-awake and tense, not even needing the coffee he was sipping on.

He had thought long and hard about things last night, lying in bed and listening to Cooper softly snoring on the other side of the room. He thought about Eli Wilson, and fake soulmates, and Kurt, and about true love, and what he really believed now  _after everything_. His whole belief system had been turned on its head and Blaine had concluded in the early hours of the morning just as the sun started coming up over the city of Paris – that  _maybe_ true love existed, but if it did Blaine didn't seem cut out for it. Blaine had no soulmate. There was no such thing for him.

"Did you hear that?" Cooper asked breaking Blaine out of his dismal thoughts.

"What?"

" _Listen_."

Blaine furrowed his brow not knowing what his brother was talking about – then he heard it. An announcement over the loudspeaker first in French and then in English.

" _Passenger Eli Wilson please report to Terminal 2 Gate 2F. Passenger Eli Wilson please report to Terminal 2 Gate 2F?"_

Blaine's jaw dropped and he turned to his brother. "If this is another trick Cooper, I swear to god-"

"Blaine _,_  I  _would not_ do that. I know I'm on thin ice as it is."

Blaine studied Cooper's face, and for better or worse, he trusted his brother.

"Aren't you going to… go?"

"Go where?

"Find Eli! We're at Terminal 2 Gate 2A."

"He isn't really my soulmate, Cooper. Why in the world would I… and even if he was real, I told you, I don't care anymore. I don't want Eli Wilson."

"But this can't be a coincidence. What about fate? And Kurt said…" Cooper trailed off looking away.

"Kurt said? What did Kurt say?" Blaine leaned forward his heart picking up speed.

"He said he was flying out to Ohio this morning. If he is somewhere in the airport and he heard that announcement don't you think he might check it out?"

"I…" Blaine sat frozen for a moment not knowing what to do. "Screw it." He leapt out of his chair stuffing his bag into Cooper's arms. "I'll be back." With that, he hurried down the terminal as his heart beat loudly in his ears.

He approached Gate 2F and looked around. A man about Cooper's age was talking to the attendant at the flight desk. That could be Eli, but it didn't matter. He really wasn't here for Eli.

"Blaine?"

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around slowly and opening them again. A tall young man with perfectly coiffed hair and glittering eyes stared back at him. " _Kurt_."

* * *

Kurt Hummel had never been a morning person, but this morning was worse than most. It didn't help that he'd spent the day before driving alone along a route he and Blaine had previously traveled together. When he passed spots that they had taken pictures at he couldn't help but cry. Alone in his car where no one could see him, he let the tears fall freely, wiping them away so he could see the road before they started up again as another sweet memory hit him. When he finally arrived in Paris he spent a nearly sleepless night tossing and turning and thinking about Blaine. Infuriating, gorgeous, sweet, heart-wrenching,  _wonderful_ Blaine.

He tried to convince himself he'd done the right thing by giving up on him.  _Should have he kept fighting? Would it have made a difference?_ What he needed was for  _Blaine_ to choose  _him_. And Blaine himself had put up very little fight for them. He'd crossed oceans for a man he'd never met and simply walked away from Kurt. Kurt woke up with puffy eyes and a headache. By the time he got to the airport he was heartsick and more than eager to get to Ohio and see his Dad. Burt would help put it all in perspective.

Kurt was at his gate flipping through a magazine, waiting to start boarding and he heard  _that name_  come over the loudspeakers. He looked up in shock and was momentarily immobilized. No. It couldn't be. Not after everything. He couldn't be at the airport at the same time as Eli  _damn_   _life wrecker who stole the love of my life without even meeting him_  Wilson?

Kurt only let his surprise keep him in his seat for a moment before he was hurriedly making his way to Gate 2F. He just wanted a glimpse of the infamous Eli Wilson. He'd become as bad as Blaine; he just needed to know. When he reached the gate he stopped short at the sight of a curly-haired man looking lost and helpless.

"Blaine?" Kurt called before he could think better of it.

Blaine turned around, his eyes wide and sparkling at the landed on him.

" _Kurt_."

The way he said his name made Kurt shiver.

"You're here. Why?" Blaine asked taking a step towards him.

"Looking for him." Kurt said pointing to the man just finishing up at the front counter.

Blaine glanced that direction. "What?"

"Come on, Blaine." Kurt started striding towards to counter, grabbing Blaine's hand on the way and pulling him along.

"Wait. Kurt."

Kurt was determined, he didn't stop. He reached the man and tapped him on the back, he turned around with an inquisitive look. The man wasn't what Kurt would have imagined. A little older than them, with sandy colored hair, and a generally pleasant, yet nondescript features. He wasn't unattractive, but there was nothing that really stood out about him either. His suit was nice and fit him well, and that was the only thing Kurt could really say to describe him.

Blaine wasn't doing anything but standing there with his mouth gaping, so Kurt continued to take the lead.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Eli Wilson?"

The man scrunched his forehead in confusion. "Um, yes I am."

Kurt nodded. "I'm Kurt. This is Blaine."

"Hi." Blaine said looking lost as he glanced from Eli to Kurt.

"So. Okay, this is a long story but Blaine has been looking for you." Kurt said not letting himself stop and think. "All over France. Well, frankly he's been looking for you for years."

"What?" The mad laughed, clearly puzzled. "Who did you say you are?" He looked at Blaine.

"I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Okay… as in Cooper's brother?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded looking mortified. He turned to Kurt. "This isn't necessary; I'm not looking for Eli anymore."

"You don't have too." Kurt gestured to the man in front of them. "Here he is."

"No. I don't  _want_ Eli anymore."

Kurt huffed in frustration. "Blaine. Talk to him. After everything we've been through, you better at least  _talk to him_."

"I'm sorry." Eli interrupted. "What is going on?"

"I've been trying to meet you." Blaine explained. "But instead I met Kurt and now… I just…"

"You might be his soulmate." Kurt finished for him.

Blaine whipped his head towards him. " _Kurt_."

Kurt barreled on. "What do you think Eli? Any interest?" Kurt wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore. He just felt so rejected and hurt and now Blaine had found Eli and he wasn't even doing anything!

"Uh…" Eli chuckled. "I don't know what this is about, but I'm not really in the market for a soulmate."

"No, of course not." Blaine said trying to move away, but Kurt was still holding his hand.

"Here." Eli pulled out his phone, flipping through until he found what he was looking for. "This is my family. I'm going home to them now." He held up his phone to show a picture of him with a wife and three adorable little girls. "While I am very flattered, I've already found my soulmate." He smiled at them.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. Partly, because Eli Wilson seemed genuinely nice, but mostly because he couldn't believe how relieved he felt that Eli was already taken.

"They look wonderful." Blaine said kindly.

"They are. And I can't wait to get home to them. Sorry I couldn't… be of more help?" He looked back and forth between Blaine and Kurt. "But if you're looking for someone – you two make a pretty cute pair."

Blaine chuckled nervously while Kurt was at a complete loss for words.

There was another announcement overhead about boarding and Eli nodded to them both. "Good luck you two!" He said and started towards the gate.

Kurt stood where he was, watching Eli go, before looking down to see that he was still holding Blaine's hand. Blaine seemed to have noticed it as well and Kurt immediately let go.

"That was a little anticlimactic." Kurt said stealing a glance at Blaine.

"What was that all about?" Blaine's eyes were wide and he ran a hand through his curls.

"Finding your soulmate. I heard the name over the speaker and had to find out who is was. And you must have too, because here you are."

"I didn't come for-"

"Are you disappointed?" Kurt interrupted.

"About Eli? No. I told you, Kurt, I don't care about that anymore."

"You no longer want to be with Eli Wilson?" Kurt asked, frustrated and confused.

Blaine grinned. "Even before I found out he was married with kids."

"Then… what  _do you_  want Blaine?" Kurt all but held his breath, hope stirring inside him.  _Say me, Blaine. All you have to do is say you want me. If it is me that you want, we can work through the rest._

Blaine sighed, looking worn out and downcast. "I just found out some things that have made me question everything I thought I once knew." He shrugged. "I… I don't know  _what_ I want anymore."

"Ah." Kurt breathed, his heart crumbling. "I see." He looked Blaine in the eyes and just found sadness there. He nodded again. Blaine must not feel the same way Kurt did. "Well…" Kurt cleared his throat and then leaned forward not able to keep himself from placing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I truly hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Kurt. For everything."

They stood in silence for a moment before Blaine slowly broke eye contact and then turned and walked away. Kurt watched him go. There were tears caught in his throat and stinging his eyes and his heart ached. That was it then. Kurt had been right. Blaine wasn't willing to fight for him.

* * *

"So nerdy little Eli Wilson is married with three kids, huh?" Cooper asked rearranging himself now that the seatbelt light had been turned off.

"Apparently." Blaine answered looking down at his hands in his lap as he fidgeted. "Everything I went through and he wasn't even remotely available."

"But you don't really care about Eli anymore?"

"I really don't."

"And what about Kurt?"

Kurt's name sent a stab of longing and regret through Blaine's chest that was a sharp as any physical pain. He should have said something to Kurt, he should have told him how he felt… but what did he feel? He had started to think Kurt was his soulmate, but now he didn't believe in soulmates at all. It wouldn't be fair to string Kurt along when he was such a confused mess? Blaine wet his lips, not sure how to answer Cooper. "What about Kurt?"

" _What did you say to him_?  _How did you leave things_?"

"I guess… We said goodbye."

Cooper groaned and stuck earbuds in his ears. "I love you, Squirt, but you're an idiot."

Cooper turned away listening to music and Blaine was left with his own thoughts. Thoughts that were making him very uneasy. He felt like he'd just made the worst decision of his life, so to shut his brain up, he reached for his bag, pulling out a book and deciding to read instead of think. As he opened the pages, a bright yellow pressed tulip fell into his lap. Blaine stared at it for a moment and then picked it up with trembling fingers.

Blaine was overcome, his heart started beating faster and his hands felt clammy. He swallowed trying to dislodge the lump forming in his throat, but it only made him want to sob. His clouded thoughts were slowly clearing.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Blaine turned to look at Cooper.

"Blaine, are you  _crying_?"

Blaine reached up and whipped his wet cheek. "I… I guess so." He felt shaky, happy, and frightened all at once. "Earlier, did you say Kurt was flying home to  _Ohio_?"

"Yeah. He mentioned Lima. Is that where he's from?"

"Lima _, Ohio_?"

"Yes…? After all that time you spent together didn't you know he was from Ohio?"

"No. Somehow I didn't." Blaine's was heart beating out of time.

He looked back at the flower in his hands, a perfectly clear memory of Kurt knocked to the sidewalk with colorful tulips sprawled out around him crashed like a wave in his mind. Blaine pictured himself reaching a hand out to help Kurt up…

All at once more memories came flooding back to Blaine hitting him with force.

He was twelve years old and running around a carnival with his friends when he ran into a beautiful boy with bright eyes and rosy cheeks, he reached out to help him up and Blaine remembered not wanting to let go of his hand.

He was seventeen and in Chicago listening to another Glee club from Ohio, floored by the voice of a lovely young singer. A voice that made Blaine warm and happy, the same voice Blaine remembered singing the very fitting lyrics of  _Come What May_  with as he and Kurt drove across France.

Blaine was twenty-one and in New York, a little tipsy but no longer sad as he laughed and talked with a gorgeous young man dressed as Casanova. A young man who made him forget all of his previous troubles, whose laughter rang out and across the years and matched Kurt's joyful laughter as they fell to the ground on the beach in Belle-les-Bains with lips chasing their next kiss.

" _Oh my god_." Blaine's voice came out raspy as his fingers moved to his lips feeling the warm press of Kurt there. "I  _am_ an idiot."

"Blaine?"

"It's Kurt. I'm in love with Kurt."

"Uh… yeah?" Cooper looked at him as if he's just told him water was wet.

"I mean I knew… I started feeling… but then he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. And you told me the truth about Eli and I just… lost hope."

"Aw,  _Blaine_."

"But it's true. All this time I've been looking for my soulmate, my other half and fate has been trying to make me see him!  _He's been right there."_ Blaine looked around the cabin of the airplane as if it would give him answers. "I have to do something. I have… I have to go to Ohio."

"Wait. What?" Cooper asked as Blaine pulled out his phone and started frantically looking up flights from New York to Ohio.

"If I was willing to fly to France for some stranger you better believe I'm going to Ohio for Kurt. He's… he's…." Again, Blaine couldn't think of a word to describe Kurt. "He's  _everything. He's_ my soulmate _._ " Blaine looked up from his phone with shining eyes. "Maybe he still won't want anything to do with me. Maybe I've lost my chance. But I have to try. I have to… fight. Like Kurt said he would have for me.  _I have to fight for him_."

Cooper smiled. "Yes. Yes, I think you do."

"I love him, Cooper."

Cooper just chuckled as Blaine skimmed his fingers over the pressed tulip now lying on his leg.  _Please, Kurt_. He thought to himself as his heart raced.  _Give me one more chance._

* * *

Kurt had called his father from his hotel in Paris and told him he was coming home for a visit. Burt knew him well enough to tell something was wrong but they didn't get into on the phone. However, by the time Kurt got off the plane in Ohio he was about ready to collapse. When he saw his father at baggage claim, he all but ran into his arms, burying his face on his dad's shoulder and holding him tight. Who cared if he was a twenty-nine-year-old man? Sometimes you just needed your dad.

" _Oh_  hey, kid." Burt said in surprise hugging him back. "What's wrong?"

Kurt pulled away, blinking back the tears in his eyes. "You know how I used to joke that I'd probably never truly fall in love?" He said with a dark chuckle.

"I never did like those jokes."

"It turns out the joke's on me, Dad, because I  _did_ fall in love and it hurts.  _A lot_."

Burt placed a hand comfortingly on Kurt's back leading him out to the car. "Tell me everything."

Kurt ended up giving his dad the whole story. Even the unsavory part where he had lied to Blaine about being Eli. When they got home he gave a shorter version to Carole who listened sympathetically.

"If you ask me the guy's a total write off." Burt said.

"What?"

"If he didn't see what he had in you then you can do better."

" _Dad_." Kurt smiled at his father's overprotectiveness, already feeling marginally better just for being home. "Blaine isn't a bad guy just because he didn't fall for me the same way I fell for him."

"It sounds like he did though, Kurt." Carole spoke up. "There are parts of your story where it seems like he did feel the same way."

Kurt sighed starting to feel teary again. "I thought so, too."

Carole made sure he had a good home cooked meal, but then Kurt went to bed early feeling heart weary and jetlagged.

The next morning Burt needed to go to the garage, and Kurt asked if he could tag along. It had been too long since he'd helped his dad out at the shop, and it would be a good distraction – and after another restless night of sleep, Kurt needed the distraction.

When they pulled into the employee parking on the side of the  _Hummel Tire & Lube_, Finn ran up to meet them.

"Hey, Kurt!" He called brightly; glad to see his stepbrother.

Kurt hopped out to give him a hug. "I'd love to catch up." Finn said moving to mess up Kurt's hair but thinking better of it when Kurt gave him a sharp look. "But there's this guy here. He's been here well before we opened."

"A customer?" Burt asked pulling on his ball cap.

"I don't think so. He's asking for Kurt."

"Asking for me?" Kurt tried glancing to the front of the building to see who could possibly be here. "No one even knows I'm in town."

"He does. Said he name was… Brad… or Barry… or Blaire?"

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. " _Blaine_?"

"Yeah! That's it."

 _Was Blaine here?_  No. It wasn't possible. Kurt's mind went a little cloudy with hope and fear – he couldn't be disappointed again, it would hurt too much.

"Kurt. Kurt?" His father was calling to him and Kurt looked at him in surprise, he and Finn were talking but Kurt hadn't caught any of it.

"Do you want to see him, or should I send him away?" Burt asked.

"No! No, don't do that. I… I…" A smile wanted to form on Kurt's lips, but he couldn't let it yet, not when he wasn't sure what was happening. "I have to see him." Kurt breathed and then quickly walked towards the front of the shop.

There was a short iron bench out front and a man sitting on it. He wore dark jeans, a plaid shirt, and a bright yellow bowtie. On the bench next to him lay a bouquet of beautiful red and yellow roses. His elbows rested on his knees with his hands gripped tight in front of him, he was looking to the ground and tapping his foot nervously. In short, he looked adorable.

"Blaine?" Kurt called his voice barely a whisper.

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes, his face pale and eyes wide. Both of them didn't move for a moment.

Blaine slowly got up from the bench walking toward Kurt, wiping his hands on his jeans. " _Kurt_." His voice sounded strangled. "I know you may not want to see me, but please hear me out."

"How did you know how to find me?" Kurt still couldn't wrap his mind around this. Blaine had been headed to New York last he saw him.

"You said your dad was a mechanic and when Cooper told me you lived in Lima it wasn't hard to find  _Hummel Tires & Lube_."

"Oh." Kurt could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. "Um… but  _why_ are you here?"

Blaine smiled nervously his cheeks a lovely rose color. He took a step closer. "I had a revelation on the flight back to New York."

"A revelation?"

"You see…" Blaine took another couple steps towards Kurt, the gap between them shrinking. "I believe in soulmates."

"Yes." Kurt smiled just a little, still wary of the joy that wanted to flood over him. "You may have mentioned that."

"And for a moment there I doubted it. I doubted everything I'd ever believed about love and soulmates... but then I remembered…  _you_."

Kurt was having trouble pulling in full breaths of air. "Me?"

Blaine closed the distance between them with one last stride so he was standing so close Kurt could feel the warmth of him.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine confessed eyes darting from Kurt's eyes to his lips and up again. "I'm in love with you. You asked me at the airport what I wanted and I should have told you then, but I'll say it now. I want  _you,_ Kurt."

Kurt's hand flew to his own chest, he could feel his heart hammering beneath his shirt as he clutched it. "What about Eli and Jeremiah?"

" _There's no one else_. Only you." Blaine's voice broke, his eyes shining and his hands trembling slightly.

Kurt let out a startled little laugh – allowing the hope and joy he was feeling wash over him.  _This was actually happening._

"Kurt?" Blaine looked nervous, his eyes wet and his jaw tense. "If I've missed my chance or-"

" _Blaine_." Kurt interrupted him by throwing his arms around his neck. Blaine seemed surprised but immediately caught him. Kurt was close enough that their noses touched, he savored the feel of being in Blaine's arms for just a moment before he pressed his lips against Blaine's, kissing him hard.

Blaine was frozen for a second, then his hands moved to Kurt's waist gripping him and pulling him in so their bodies melted together. Kurt pulled back from the kiss, lips tingling, to take in a long breath of air. "Do you mean it Baline? Are you sure because at the airport you didn't say anything."

"Yes, I'm so sure." Blaine said hoarsely, wetting his lips. "I should have said something.. I was just…" Blaine took a deep trembling breath. "Kiss me again, Kurt.  _Please_."

Blaine's plea was all Kurt needed to make his reservations crumble, he tipped their foreheads together and kissed him again, slow and deliberate this time – lips pressing and sliding until Blaine parted his and kissed him back passionately. Blaine's palms moved up Kurt's body so that his fingers were sprawled to cup his face as Kurt clung to Blaine's shoulders. Even as they broke for air Blaine chased Kurt's mouth, needing more, nipping at his lips before kissing him again, his tongue sliding against Kurt's and making him groan.

Once they broke apart again Kurt's mind was fuzzy and spinning but his heart was light and the horrible twisting pain in his chest gone. They were still holding each other as Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine's face – his eyes were still softly closed as if too stunned to move.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and a smile broke out over his face. "I was afraid I lost you."

"I thought you didn't want me."

"No.  _No_. I was so confused, but I always wanted you. And from here on out, I'm going to work to make sure you never think that again."

Blaine leaned in to kiss him once more but someone clearing their throat nearby surprised them both. They turned to find Burt standing by the front doors of the shop in his coveralls, his hands in his pockets and an eyebrow raised. "I wouldn't have stopped you on my account, but we'll have customers soon."

"Sorry, Dad." Kurt answered with a smile he just couldn't wipe from his face.

"Dad?" This is your  _dad_?" Blaine choked out, his cheeks growing even more crimson.

Kurt laughed and pulled away, but quickly grabbed both of Blaine's hands with his. "Yes, this is my father, Burt. Um… Dad this is Blaine."

"I would hope so." Burt said with a chuckle. "No need to help me out in the shop Kurt, take the day. Go…  _talk_." He winked.

Blaine moaned in embarrassment.

Kurt on tugged at his hands. "Come on. You can meet him officially later. Do you have a car?"

"The Honda's my rental." Blaine said nodding towards it. "But wait!" Blaine pulled his hands out of Kurt's and rushed back to the bench picking up the bouquet of flowers lying there. "These are for you." He held them out with a coy smile. "I had this whole monologue planned, about soulmates and falling in love with you… Um, I can't even think now, but you at least deserve the roses."

Kurt sighed, he couldn't remember the last time someone had brought him flowers. He took them and gave Blaine a kiss on his cheek whispering, "Thank you." Kurt got lost in Blaine's eyes for a moment before he remembered they were still outside his dad's shop. He motioned towards Blaine's car. "Get in." Kurt felt like he was about to vibrate out of his own skin. "You can drive, I'll navigate."

Blaine did as he was told and Kurt directed him to a park where he knew they could just sit and talk undisturbed. It took them a little while to get to the talking though. All the pent-up tension inside both of them found an avenue for release in the back of Blaine's rental car. Kurt ended up lying on top of Blaine as their lips slid together and their hands explored.

"What changed-" Kurt kissed up Blaine's jaw as Blaine's hands slid under the back of Kurt's shirt, "- your mind?"

Blaine moaned as Kurt pressed hot open mouth kisses against the sensitive skin along his jaw and neck. "What?" Blaine bent a knee and let his legs fall open enough for Kurt to fit himself between them.

"I was asking…" Kurt continued as Blaine started softly sucking on the bend of Kurt's neck where it slopped to his shoulder and his questioning came to a halt. " _Oh god_ , keep doing that."

It wasn't long before Blaine had started tugging on Kurt's shirt and Kurt hastily helped him pull it off. Kurt untied Blaine's bowtie and started on the buttons of his shirt, their kisses sloppy and imprecise as Kurt rocked his hips down and Blaine met him lifting his own. The car was hot and stuffy as they pulled at each other clothes, hands sliding against slick skin and mouths chasing each other.

" _Oh god, Blaine_." Kurt breathed against him. "I've wanted this so much but after seeing you at the airport I didn't think…" His voice tightened with emotion and Blaine lifted his face up to kiss his lips.

"I'm never going to let you doubt how much I love you again." Blaine murmured kissing him sweetly. His hands moved to Kurt's slacks, unbuttoning them and slipping them and his boxer briefs down to his thighs. Kurt shuttered, he'd already slid Blaine's pants partially down and the feeling of his skin against Blaine's send chills over his whole body.

Things didn't last as long as Kurt would have liked after that, but he couldn't really complain as he moved against Blaine and heard him moan and gasp, gripping Kurt's bare waist and calling his name. Kurt's heart swelled hearing his name from Blaine's lips, knowing it was him that Blaine had chosen. The thought of it made Kurt come right after him – Blaine's bottom lip between his own and he groaned and bit down lightly. They were panting, sweaty, and still half-dressed, and in the back of a Honda, but Kurt couldn't imagine a more perfect first time with someone.

They laid in silence for a moment, Kurt finding a comfortable way to lay his head on Blaine's chest and stretch out over him in the small confines of the backseat. He started tracing patterns over the skin of Blaine's chest, his shirt still on but opened, as they caught their breaths. "Don't fall asleep." Kurt said as Blaine's breathing evened out.

"I'm not. I'm just… content."

Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine, folding his arms on his chest and resting his chin on them. "Tell me what happened. Tell me how we ended up in the back of a rental car with our clothing all but torn off when this morning I thought I'd never see you again."

Blaine's eyes were glistening and he reached out and brushed his thumb over Kurt's lips. "I realized that this whole time you'd been there right in front of me and I was too stubborn to see it. As soon as I got off the plane in New York, I bought a ticket to Ohio. I've hardly slept; I checked into a hotel at an ungodly hour and then was still up early trying to decide what to wear to come meet you." Blaine laughed. "I was so scared you wouldn't want to see me. That you'd tell me to go away."

"Never." Kurt said leaning up to kiss Blaine sweetly. "There was never a chance of that happening. I just needed to know you  _chose me_. That I didn't force your hand or make you do something you weren't ready for. I didn't want to be just some other guy you were conflicted over."

"You're not." Blaine said, tears threatening to spill over his eyelashes. "You're not just some guy. You're my soulmate, you always have been… it just took us some time to get here."

Kurt laid back down on Blaine's chest as Blaine started to tell him everything. About Eli Wilson being a fake soulmate set up by a fumbling but well-meaning brother. About almost losing faith in soulmates altogether – which made Kurt gasp and whisper, " _No, Blaine_." About running into Kurt, literally, at a carnival when he was twelve. About hearing him sing in Chicago. About how even at the disastrous yacht party all he'd wanted was to find Kurt. He just needed time to put it all together.

Kurt listened with a soft smile on his face, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and hearing Blaine's heartbeat under his ear. He felt awed by how much bigger their story was than he ever imagined. "I remember the boy from the carnival." Kurt whispered. "You ran off to your friends and I thought how much I wished I was part of that group you were running to. And I remember the Warblers now that you mention them. The dapper prep school boys in matching blazers." Kurt placed a soft kiss to Blaine's chest. "We were always so close to meeting."

Blaine hummed his agreement, kissing Kurt's head and holding him closer.

Eventually, Kurt started feeling cramped and a little sticky and as much as he wanted to spend the rest of forever in the warm confines of Blaine's embrace he lifted himself up, tracing his fingers down Blaine's cheek. "Do you think if you hadn't remembered all the times fate almost brought us together, you would have still wanted me?"

" _Yes_." Blaine said emphatically. "I wanted you already. It may have taken me a little longer to get my act together. Eli. Jeremiah. Everything else was just a detour. I would have found you again.  _I know it_."

Kurt nodded, his own eyes filling with tears.

Blaine sat up and faced him. "I said this once to you before not knowing who you really were. But I want to say it to you now - knowing you, and loving you, and believing we are meant to be." Blaine smiled, his eyes crinkling up with happiness. "Kurt Hummel… I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine kissing him hard enough to tackle him back down to the seat. Afterall there was no real hurry to get anywhere, soulmates had all the time in the world.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello dear readers. This is it, the last installment of this little story. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your reblogs and comments and just for loving Klaine. And again a HUGE thank you to Snarkyhag for being a truly wonderful beta.
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue!

"Blaaaaine." Tina pleaded in a voice Blaine recognized as one she thought was a whisper. "You have to show me!" She was a few cocktails in and always got a little loud and a little clingy when tipsy. As evidenced by her not-really-a-whisper whisper and the fact that she was currently half on top of Blaine where they sat on his sofa.

"Babe." Sam said sitting down next to her and laughing. "You aren't being as secretive as you think you are. Which is probably why Blaine doesn't want to talk about this now."

"Am I being loud?" Tina asked looking between them in surprise. In her defense, it was very noisy in the apartment with a New Year's Eve party in full swing; friends and acquaintances filling the limited space and music playing in the background.

"It's okay Tina. I don't know where Kurt got off to." Blaine looked around the living room. "But I don't think he's within earshot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box –fiddling with it nervously, his chest filling with wonder at the promise this it held.

He opened the box for his friends, showing off the beautiful white gold engagement ring inside. It had taken him forever to pick it out, looking at countless other rings, because nothing less than perfect would do for Kurt. He ended up stumbling across this vintage ring at a little shop not far from work and immediately knew it was the one. He could picture it on Kurt's hand and the idea filled him with warmth and longing.

" _Oh B_." Tina cooed. "It's wonderful."

"Yeah?"

"You did good, man." Sam confirmed with a bright smile. "We are all so happy for you."

"He hasn't said yes yet." Blaine let out a shaky breath as he tried to laugh off his anxiety. "But he will though, right?"

"Of course he will."

"You have nothing to worry about."

Blaine nodded, hoping his friends were right, and stuck the ring box back in his pocket. He and Kurt had talked about marriage, so this shouldn't be out of the blue. Still, it was a big step and Blaine couldn't help but feel jittery – he just wanted everything to be perfect. "Between you two and Cooper I'm surprised no one has spilled the beans yet."

"We aren't that bad!" Tina cried and then covered her mouth again.

Sam started teasing her and Blaine took that as his cue to get up and check on the party – and hopefully find his missing boyfriend. He wandered into the kitchen and smiled when he caught sight of Kurt sitting on the kitchen counter, legs crossed and cheeks flushed as he laughed and spoke with Cooper. Blaine watched them for a moment, animated and joking around. Blaine couldn't help but smile, grateful that the love of his life and his brother got along so well.

Blaine walked up to the pair with his arms folded over his chest and eyebrows raised. "Cooper, are you flirting with my boyfriend?"

"I flirt with everyone, Squirt. You know I can help it."

"And what's your excuse?" He asked turning to Kurt.

"We were talking about  _you_." Kurt hopped down from the counter and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek causing his heart to beat double time. Even after dating for the past nine months and living together for the past three, Kurt still made Blaine feel giddy.

"Talking about me?"

"Yes… and about Eli Wilson."

Blaine's smile faltered. "I'm sorry, why were you talking about some fake soulmate?"

Kurt laughed. "I was thanking Cooper for giving you a fake soulmate in the first place."

" _Why?_ "

"Because." Kurt said moving close and taking Blaine's hands. "Cooper gave you Eli. And Eli brought you to France. And France brought you to me." Kurt shrugged. "It may have been the long way around, but if you think about it, we owe Cooper for getting us together – in a way."

Kurt's eyes sparkled with love and there was such a soft and sweet smile on his lips during this explanation that Blaine's throat felt tight with emotion, the ring heavy in his pocket urging him to just ask Kurt the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "Have I mentioned recently that I love you?"

"You may have said that a few times today." Kurt answered with a laugh before bringing his lips close to Blaine's. "But I never get tired of it." He pressed their lips together and Blaine melted against him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Cooper roll his eyes at him and leave the kitchen. Kurt pulled back with a sweet, "I love you, too."

Blaine could stay like this for hours. Glued to Kurt with his lips just a breath away but he glanced around, they weren't alone. The party had bled into the kitchen and people were milling around.

"Let's get out of here." Blaine said tugging on Kurt's hands.

"Out of here? It's almost midnight. And it's  _our_ party, Blaine."

"Tina is passing out the champagne and we aren't going far." Blaine navigated them through the living room, snagged a blanket from the couch, and led Kurt outside to their balcony. It was cold, but not yet snowing and Blaine pulled Kurt to the railing to look out on the city as he settled the blanket around their shoulders. "This is nice."

"This is  _cold_." Kurt shivered and rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

"But the view is wonderful."

"I see it every evening."

"But we're alone out here." Blaine leaned in kissing Kurt's nose.

Kurt smiled. "You have a point there."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's back to hold him close and help keep them warm. "I want to enter the New Year with you, and just you."

Kurt leaned against Blaine. "I can't argue with you on that."

They stood in silence holding each other and looking out on New York City until they heard commotion from the apartment.

"It's almost time!" Tina called to the group inside. "Everyone have their champagne?"

"Did you want to go back in?"

"Nope." Kurt answered with a soft smile. "I'm happy right here."

Kurt tilted his head against Blaine's as the countdown started inside. "10, 9, 8..."

Kurt began to chant along. "7, 6, 5…"

Blaine listened silently until they got to the end and Blaine whispered. "2, 1."

Kurt turned to face Blaine a wide smile on his face. " _Happy New Year_."

Blaine answered by swooping in for a kiss, their lips a little chilly, but quickly warmed as they moved together. Kurt holding Blaine's waist and Blaine looping his arms around Kurt's back as the blanket slipped from their shoulders and fell forgotten on the ground. Blaine moved in to deepen the kiss, catching Kurt off guard who stumbled a little but laughed and just held Blaine tighter. Eventually, they pulled away, a little winded. Kurt's cheeks were rosy, not just from the cold, and Blaine's heart was about to beat right out of his chest.

"Marry me." Blaine said, his mouth two steps ahead of his brain, surprising even himself as the words rang out in the cold empty balcony around them.

"Wait... what?" Kurt stepped back so he could look Blaine in the face.

Blaine's mouth went dry and he bit his lip nervously.

"Blaine." Kurt's eyes were round and wide and besides his obvious shock, Blaine couldn't read Kurt's expression. "What did you just say?"

"I…" Blaine licked his lips. "This isn't how I meant to do this. I was going to wait until everyone left… and I had a speech prepared, which I can't remember a single word of right now. Something about how you make my life brighter and how wonderful and kind and smart and beautiful you are… and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you? …Honestly, it's gone. It has been completely wiped from my mind. What if you pretend I didn't say that? I can do better. You deserve a better proposal and I had one, really I did, but-"

Blaine only stopped rambling when Kurt pressed his fingers against his lips. "Blaine. Say it again."

" _Say what again_?" Blaine asked in rising panic, he couldn't remember anything he'd just said.

Kurt just smiled and shook his head, letting his hand fall to hold Blaine’s. "Ask me again. Not later, right now."

" _Kurt_." Blaine's voice shook and his hands in Kurt’s grip trembled as well. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he nodded his head emphatically. "Yeah. Yes. There is nothing I'd rather do than marry you!"

The party inside was loud, people cheering, twirling noisemakers, blowing party horns, and the music still rang out. Blaine didn't hear any of it. All he knew was that Kurt Hummel had just agreed to marry him.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Kurt laughed happily.

Blaine went in for another kiss, but pulled back abruptly. "I have a ring!" Blaine pulled it out of his pocket and slowly opened the box towards Kurt. He looked from the ring to Kurt's eyes. They were still wide and brimming with tears.

" _Oh, Blaine_." Kurt's voice was soft. "It's beautiful." He flung himself into Blaine's embrace and Blaine hugged him tight and then moved so that he could kiss him again. Lips eager, but deliberate as they moved against Kurt's, sliding and nipping and then deepening the kiss – he wanted to make every second of this last.

When they pulled apart, short of breath, Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to slip the ring on his finger.

"Not just yet."

Blaine looked up at Kurt's face in surprise, his heart skipping a beat.

Kurt took the ring box reverently from Blaine, running a hand down Blaine's cheek and smiling as he closed the box and slipped it into the safety of his pocket. "Don't look so worried. I'm saying yes. But let's have the rest of the night for ourselves before we make an announcement. You can put a ring on it when everyone leaves."

Blaine nodded, feeling happy down to his toes as Kurt leaned in and kissed him again. When they finally joined the party back inside they were both thoroughly warmed up, arms looped around each other with ridiculous smiles on their faces. The party was winding down and they stayed linked as they said goodbye to their guests. Tina and Sam gave Blaine a meaningful look, still thinking he was about to propose. Cooper, on the other hand, was the last to leave, he looked back and forth between Blaine and Kurt and then down to Kurt's bare hand. "Uh huh." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't stay up too late celebrating you two." He winked and then left with a grin on his face.

Kurt closed the door behind Cooper and then turned to Blaine, his eyes bright and a sly grin on his lips. "Come on." He tugged on Blaine's hands pulling him back towards the bedroom.

"Hmm… what do you have in mind?" Blaine teased with mock disinterest.

"I want you to put this ring on me and take all my clothes off."

"Oh." Blaine nodded and all pretense and teasing left him as he hurried to follow Kurt into their room. "Yeah, good."

Kurt was already kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes locked with Blaine's the whole time. Blaine followed suit, he shrugged his sweater off and then rushed to Kurt, holding his hips and kissing him as he lead them to the bed. Kurt's legs hit the mattress and he smiled as he fell backward pulling Blaine down on top of him.

Their lips crashed together, teeth clanging as their hands roamed and they stripped each other of their clothing one hurried piece at a time. Blaine's mouth worked down Kurt's neck to his shoulder, Kurt let out a ragged breath and Blaine moved to press heated kisses to his chest, stopping only to lick lightly at his nipples making Kurt gasp and buck under him. Blaine kept moving down until he was pressing his lips against the soft skin of Kurt's belly right above the waistband of his underwear – the only item of clothing left on his gorgeous body.

" _Blaine_." Kurt panted above him, squirming needily as Blaine slipped Kurt's boxer briefs down and off him. Blaine loved this part, finding the right places, fingers roaming and lips moving, making Kurt come apart, he knew exactly how to turn Kurt into a writhing, breathless mess. It was one of his favorite things to do.  


He hadn't gotten very far before Kurt called his name and reached down grabbing for him. "Come… _fuck_ … come up here!" Blaine let his tongue dart out once more against the sensitive skin of Kurt’s inner thigh and the slid back up his body so they were face to face.

"What is it my love?" Blaine asked kissing along Kurt's jaw, not able to pull away from Kurt even if he'd wanted too.

"If… if you kept doing that I wasn't going to… to last.

Blaine tipped their foreheads together, kissing Kurt's lips. "I noticed. You usually have more control than that."

"Yeah well." Kurt pushed Blaine off him, flipping them over so he could pin Blaine down. "I've never done this with my  _fiancé_  before. I seem to be…" Kurt wet his lips and Blaine stared up at him in awe, not believing this man was actually  _marrying him_. "It seems to be doing things to me."

"Oh?" Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's face. "What… kind… of things?" Blaine asked between kisses.

"You  _know_ what kind of things." Kurt teased and rolled his hips down on Blaine's naked body.

Blaine smiled enjoying the feeling of Kurt hard against him. Blaine flipped them back over again and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as they rocked together, kissing hot and messy with skin sliding together. Blaine could easily come just from this, but Kurt panted out, "Lube." Blaine was  _more_ than happy to comply. He scrambled over to their nightstand, barely able to get the drawer open in his excitement, and hurriedly pulled out what they needed.

It wasn't long before Kurt's practiced fingers were finding just the right spot and slowly working Blaine open. Blaine moaned and bucked on top of him – but then Kurt's gentle press was gone. He was quickly moving out from under Blaine and off the bed. Blaine was left reeling, feeling chilly and a little lost without Kurt's hot skin against his. "What… what's wrong?" Blaine panted out his brain moving at the speed of molasses.

Kurt was rummaging through their discarded clothes and Blaine was left watching him, feeling like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. "For the love of god, Kurt." He begged. "As much as I enjoy the view.  _Please come back here._ "

"Ah ha!" Kurt turned to Blaine triumphantly the blue velvet ring box in his hand. He hurried back to the bed kneeling next to Blaine. "I want to wear this." He all but pushed the box at Blaine.

It took Blaine a moment to register what he was saying; his thoughts focused mainly on things south of the equator – when he realized what Kurt was asking he smiled wide and opened the box. Kurt had his hand out and a broad smile on his face. "Kurt Hummel, love of my life, my soulmate, will you marry me?" Blaine asked slipping the ring on his finger.

Kurt laughed, full of joy. "I already said yes."

"I know, but it seemed like the right thing to say."

"I  _will_ marry you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "And I'm going to get you an engagement ring, too."

"I'd love that." Blaine's heart was melting. "But what I'd love even more right now–" He tackled Kurt with a kiss bringing him back down to the bed.

Kurt held onto his hips and then let his hand move downwards, Blaine groaned with pleasure when he felt the cool metal of Kurt's engagement ring slide against his skin. Soon Kurt's fingers were working Blaine open again. Once he was whimpering and begging for him Kurt slipped on a condom and arranged himself so that he was under Blaine, and Blaine could slowly move himself down until they were situated perfectly. Blaine leaned over for a kiss as they rolled their hips. Kurt laid beneath him, gripping his waist as they moved together, letting their lips languidly slide together.

It wasn't long before Blaine's movements became choppy and imprecise and Kurt was lifting his hips under him to give extra force. " _Oh god_!" Blaine cried and saw Kurt smile right before Blaine's eyes slammed closed. He hung onto Kurt's shoulders and moaned as he came; opening his eyes at the last moment because he loved to watch Kurt's face as pleasure overtook him. Kurt pulled him close, arms wrapped around Blaine's back until their chest were pressed together, and held him like that as he cried out softly, Blaine’s name on his lips as his orgasm washed over him. They stilled for a little while after that, breath mingling and bodies shuddering.

Blaine was the first to act again, pressing his lips against Kurt's neck and hearing him sigh as he moved to Kurt's mouth.   
  
"I love you." Kurt murmured into the kiss. Blaine couldn't respond with words, but Kurt had to be used to that by now. It always took a moment before Blaine could speak again after an intense time together.

Eventually, he had to slide off Kurt when the position became uncomfortable. Kurt placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead as Blaine sprawled out across the mattress. Kurt left the bed and dashed to grab a towel to clean them both. Soon he was back under the comforter and Blaine curled himself against him, not able to think of a time in his life he'd been happier. He knew things were just going to get better from here.

Kurt slotted their hands together, his pale hand against Blaine's tan one, and the engagement ring on display. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's knuckles. "We're getting married." He whispered.

Blaine looked up at him with a smile he couldn't have suppressed if he tried. "We're getting married."

Kurt glanced up at his eyes. "I'm marrying my soulmate."

Blaine nodded in reply, his eyes wet. When he was ten-years-old and first heard the name of his fake soulmate he could have never imagined how happy he'd be that the name was wrong. Now with his real soulmate laying in his arms, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"My one and only." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt again.


End file.
